


Good VS Evil

by YellowDizzyLombax



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Beating, Blood and Torture, Evil, Gen, Good, Gore, Haunting, Horror, Killing, Possessed, Torturing, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDizzyLombax/pseuds/YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission on Grenpud, Ratchet and Alister finally get off of the planet. However Ratchet acts weird after getting bit by a Jolf, and his deepest emotions are let out with a little twist. He goes on a rampage by killing people, but only criminals. Can his friends find a cure for him before it's too late? Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ratchet and Alister:  
** Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE! 

**Chapter 1:**

Two Lombaxes were walking through a damp, dark cave on Planet Grenpud. One of the Lombaxes was tall, muscular and older. His fur was white with red stripes and the eyes were an amber colour. He wore the Praetorian Guard armour with a double-ended wrench on his back, also he wore a pair of hoverboots. However the other was much thinner (less muscular), shorter, and younger. The smaller Lombax's fur was golden with light brown stripes and his eyes were an emerald green. He wore the Holoflux armour which was black and had blue glowing pads on the wrists, shoulders, shins, a circular pad on the back and another circular pad over the left side of the chest.

"I'm tired." The younger one groaned; his arms were hanging loosely by his sides and his head was down. "And my legs hurt."

The other sighed heavily. He didn't know how they got onto the planet but they needed shelter. After about 5 long hours, all they could find was this cave. Well, really a pack of Jolves were chasing them and both he and the younger ended up inside the cave. Meanwhile, right now, all they could do was find a safe area before setting out a camp. "Look, Ratchet. We can't stop until I know it's safe. You almost got ripped to shreds by them Jolves!" The amber eyed Lombax replied, eyeing the exhausted younger who was shuffling his feet along the ground not bothering to pick them up.

Ratchet moaned; he didn't like travelling around while he was out of energy. It was uncomfortable. But he had to keep up with the General as the older Lombax sprinted ahead getting deeper into the cave trying to find a decent safe spot. However to their so called 'luck' the dark cave had Tetramite nests inside that certainly hadn't helped him take his mind off his fatigue. With the tiny little toothy creatures who could devour every single bit of him, and the pack of Jolves that could properly smell out the Lombaxes and come chasing them soon enough; nothing was safe. Annoyingly, the Tetramites had also managed to rip off a bit of his fur at the end of his tail, so that wasn't helping either. It stung like hell, yeah maybe the creatures are little, but the Tetramites can bloody hurt you even with just one scratch from them.

How they were going to get out of this one, Ratchet did not know. They don't have any food or water, no weapons apart from their wrenches and a few bombs which the other had; Ratchet left his weapons in his ship, but they didn't have either one of their ships. Both Lombaxes couldn't contact to the ships, the signal wasn't strong enough. "But General! I didn't have training like you did before the Lombaxes got attacked!" Ratchet started. "I'm sure the Jolves aren't anywhere near us, and we've not long passed a water stream so the Tetramites won't come and try to devour us. Please can we rest?"

The white Lombax sighed. He knew that the other was right, but something didn't feel right. Alister shrugged his shoulders at the thought. "Look." He stopped walking and turned around to Ratchet. "We'll rest just until he have got our energy." The golden one had a wave of relief flow through his body.

"But."

Damn it. Now what is he going to say.

"We have to start our journey early in the morning to make up the time." The elder finished. They needed to get off of this planet, it is to dangerous. He didn't want to see the younger get hurt even more; he had to protect him.

Ratchet leaned up against a wall in the cave and slid down it; sighing with relief. Man, did his feet ache. They had been walking for at least 5-6 hours non stop.

Alister smiled slightly at Ratchet's reaction and sat down next to the other. Looking up at the cave's ceiling where hundreds of stalactites were just casually hanging there. He felt something up against his right arm all of a sudden which made him jump a little. Moving his direction to his right side, he smiled warmly. It was just a sleepy Ratchet. He must of been so tired that he feel asleep and slid sideways. Azimuth chuckled. He put his left hand on Ratchet's head and stroked the other's lightly, not wanting to wake him up. The most astonishing thing happened, Ratchet purred. Purred.

A strange noise started to fill the atmosphere around the two Lombaxes. It wasn't the purring of Ratchet because he stopped, or the movement from the water stream. It didn't sound like the Tetramites. And in certainly wasn't the howling of Jolves. What must it be then?

It was a faint buzzing sound like a bee would make, but too loud to be a bee. However there was slight thumping vibrations running through the ground. Alister started to get really worried and went to wake Ratchet up. When a powerful ROAR came through from the cave entrance; waking up Kaden's son in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Ratchet yelled. What ever it was, it's breathe was like strong wind! Then more thumping came and more quicker. This 'thing' was getting closer to the Lombaxes, which made Ratchet's heart rate go higher as he breathed faster. He had a right to be scared, it was just like Morrow Caverns all over again.


	2. A Jolf's Snack

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good Vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**Chapter 2: A Jolf's Snack**

Both Lombaxes stood there frozen for a while, before Alister broke into a run in the opposite direction from where the noise was. However, Ratchet just stayed ever so still, like he was stuck in an ice block. Not moving a muscle. His breathing was heavy and roar came again, but more powerful than the last.

All of a sudden, Jolves came out of the darkness, and hissed at their pray. The elder Lombax gasped as the other didn't flinch or anything. The smaller creatures laid their ears back and got lower to the floor, ready to jump at the younger.

"Hey you ugly creatures! Over here!" Alister yelled at the Jolves, trying to get their attention on him for Ratchet to run for it. However they still had their glowing red eyes on the hero. Thinking of plan B, Azimuth lit up one of his flare-sticks, its green light reflected on the damp walls of the cave.

Now this caught all the creature's attention. He threw the stick in a different direction, which they happily chased after thinking it could be their new midnight snack.

Snapping out of his trance, Ratchet made a run for it along with Alister by his side who was a few steps ahead of him. They ran as fast as they could, and as will run as long as they could too. Both of the male Lombaxes needed to get to safety before resting again.

Not far behind them, an alpha Jolf was running top speed after the two. Obviously this one wasn't as stupid as the other's. The Lombaxes could tell he was the leader of the creatures; he had a thicker fur coat. His ears, teeth, claws and muzzle were a lot longer. And this one was much bigger. Making a wrong move, Ratchet looked behind him to see if their extra 'friend' was still on their tail, and of course he was. Not seeing what was in front of him as well, Kaden's son tripped over a big bit of rock and crashed to the floor. Making himself an easy dinner to the electric creature.

Taking this chance, the Alpha Jolf bit down deeply in Ratchet's left leg. He screamed out in agony. Blood dripped out of his limb and stained the crimson eyed creature's grey teeth. Some drizzled on the ground too. This fucking creature would not let go until he ripped out every single one of his organs or until they used this bones for toothpicks.

Skidding to a halt when he heard a screech. Alister turned around hoping for it to be that Jolf on the fall in pain from the impact by Ratchet's wrench. But his sight only saw Ratchet on the floor, struggling to get away from the beast. However he was not successful in that, the bite was too deep to just pull your leg out of that mouth.

Ratchet tried to think of something before any of the other things come back to finish him off and then go for the General. But nothing could be done. He was like a helpless sheep caught by a powerful wolf. Looking down at his captured leg, he saw how the Jolf was staring at him. Evil. Evil was all that filled them bright red eyes. Moving his sight down to where the creature was biting him, he saw some kind of green goo slid down onto his wound.

"AHHHHHH!" Ratchet ripped out a pain scream from deep in his throat. It stung like bloody hell! What ever the stuff was, it couldn't be good. Strange as it was, the younger started to hear a humming noise from behind. And man did he recognise that sound anywhere. It was one of those electric blasts from Azimuth's double-ended wrench.

The shot slammed against the Jolf leader's head, damaging its sight and head. From the quite close range, it sent the creature flying back into some stones. Rushing over to the young Lombax, Alister picked him up, and let him rest in his arms; seeing as he wouldn't be able to walk, run or anything yet.

Enlightening his hoverboots, he left all the Jovles howling after them in the dust. Just hoping that they'll get out of here soon and loose the god dam beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anyway, here's chapter 2 of 'Ratchet and Alister: Good Vs Evil' :D Hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing this piece in like 5 minutes 'cause someone was bugging me about uploading it XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good Vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!  
I OWN THE JOLF SPECIES!**

**Chapter 3:**

It felt like hours trying to get rid of the Jolves that where on the Lombaxes' tails. Alister was pushing his hoverboots to maximum power, he needed to be faster than the golden creatures. Taking a quick glance down at the unconscious Ratchet, who was cradled carefully in his arms. That bite wound looked pretty terrible. Normally his leg would of been bleeding still, however it stopped. It seemed that the green goo that came from the alpha Jolf's mouth, stopped the blood escaping his body.

It might have been good that the bleeding stopped, but whatever that gooey liquid was, it couldn't of been great. Alister had to find a way to get the younger to safety. He had to find a way to contact Clank. Where was Aphelion when you needed her?

One of the electric Jolves managed to rip a chunk of tail fur out of Azimuth's tail tip. He yelped, and tried to go faster and concentrated more on his path. They were catching up quick. If he didn't get our of this cave soon enough, then he's sure they'll both end up joining those nasty animals for dinner.

Making a sharp turn, the elder Lombax could finally see light from an entrance. This was they way out! If he just kept going a little longer, him and Ratchet would get out of there alive.

Switching on his communicator, he contacted Ratchet's starship. "Aphelion! Where are you?" He yelled down the microphone. Hopefully she had their location, and could find them easily and quickly to be picked up. "I need you to pick us up at out location. We're just coming up at an exit."

"Affirmative, General. Tracking you now...Found your position. I will be there soon." She replied, in a soft voice like normal. Even in a situation like this, she'll always have the same kinda tone of voice...unless something makes her angry.

Alister sighed in relief. _Don't worry, Ratchet. We'll be home by the time you wake up._ He whispered in his mind. And he was right, he just about made out Aphelion outside the entrance. Thank god. No-one was killed. No-one got left behind. He must admit, they were quite lucky today. Well apart from Kaden's son. Alister huffed in discomfort. If he just protected the younger more, then this would of properly never of happened to him.

The Lombax starship opened her hanger, and let the General quickly, but carefully, jump into the seat with Ratchet still in his broad arms. He punched in the coordinates to Planet Torren IV, where his home was since being exiled by the other Lombaxes after Tachyon's attack, and where Clank was waiting for them.

Aphelion took off, leaving behind a crowd of Jolves that where angry for it taking their meal away. In a few minutes they reached space, and went into warp-drive. Alister contacted Clank to tell the robot that they were both on their way back.

"Clank, come in. Do you read me?" The elder Lombax asked the small metal robot. He just hoped he would pick up the holo-phone soon. Ah, there we are.

"I read you General. I hope everything turned out okay. Did it?" Clank replied, quite worried. He just wished that non of them Lombaxes got seriously hurt from their little mission.

"Yes everything turned out all right...kinda." He said the last part of the sentence slowly. The younger's friend gave him that 'what happened this time?' look. He sighed lowly. "Well, we ended getting stuck in this cave being caught by these Jolves. The alpha got hold of Ratchet's leg and bit down pretty deep. I don't know what really happened, but this strange goo came out of the Jolf's mouth and spit onto Ratchet's freshly open wound." Azimuth explained in detail. He really didn't want Clank hating him after this. After all, he was kind of his fault for not protecting the younger good enough to make him end up in the state he's in.

"Strange goo." He repeated. "I...see. Just get here quickly and see what will happen from there. Clank out." The metal robot sighed under his breath. Before he finished the short conversation, he said sadly, "I just hope he will be okay." And turned off the communication.

Alister frowned. "So do I." Putting Ratchet on the other seat next to him carefully, he grabbed the wheel and turned off the auto-pilot. He switched off the warp-drive and had Torren IV in his sight. He swiftly controlled the ship down towards the busy moving planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OMG! Here's chapter 3 people! Hope you like it ^^; And oh god, Clank is finally making an appearance in the story XD**


	4. Run Away Boy

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**Chapter 4:**

His ears twitched slightly to show that he was feeling all right. He was in a deep sleep, he had been knocked out for hours now. He was laying in a big comfortable bed, in the General's bed. He must of brought him to his home on Torren IV to be fixed up by him and Clank.

The wound on his leg had appeared to be repaired before they could even look at it properly. Clank couldn't work out what that green goo was, but whatever it was, it clotted up the leg wound like it was never bitten.

The little robot watched him while he slept, he had mixed emotions flying around inside of himself. Confusion, as he had never seen such liquid that could heal a wound in a matter of hours. Worry, that Ratchet was now helpless. And sadness, who knows what'll happen to his friend. He could live but not be himself or die in his sleep or even never wake up.

Alister had been feeling the same way. He could do nothing. Nothing until something happened. He didn't want the younger to die like his father, Kaden. He kept the tears back from coming forth.

"I believe we should keep an eye on Ratchet, just in case something goes wrong." Clank said, trying not to click as this is a sign of a robot holding back tears.

Azimuth stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "Alright...that's a good, idea." He replied, slowly. "I know a better place where we could keep an eye on him." He suggested.

The small robot thought while rubbing a finger and thumb on his chin. "Where is this place?" Clank asked, curiosity.

"Well, it's Axiom City. I know someone there who could help us, his name is Jarvis."

"Ah yes, Ratchet told me about him when explaining to me about how he found me after two years of me being kidnapped by Dr. Nefarious." He sighed sadly. "Okay, we will do that then." However, something told Clank that no matter how hard they tried they will never find a way to help his furry friend completely. But he would never give up. Not for one second.

"Good." Alister said straight forward. "Lets get him into the ship." He and Clank walked to the General's room and horror struck them like someone had punched them in the chest and knocked all the wind out of their bodies.

Ratchet wasn't in the bed, and the window was wide open. The older Lombax ran to the window and saw Aphelion take off. " **RATCCCEEEEHHHHT!** " He yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew that would be the younger in the starship. He just knew it.

Without a second thought, he grabbed Clank's hand and made his way to his own Lombax ship. He too flew off and started to follow Ratchet through deep space to find out what he was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's chapter 4 of Good vs Evil! Someone on DA (DeviantART) kept bugging me to write this up, so sorry if it's a little short and quick, seeing as I wrote it up fast *smiles sheepishly* I'll make sure the next chapter is longer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**Chapter 5:**

 

Alister and Clank couldn't believe what was happened. One minute Ratchet was fast asleep, then the next thing he was up and about flying a god dam ship. What was up with him? Maybe he was scared of something and had to get out of Azimuth's house? But no-one else was there apart from him, the General and Clank.

Something wasn't right, that Lombax had never acted like that before. He would at least stayed in the bed seeing that they didn't know what that green goo was, or-

Clank gasped. Green goo. He screamed in his head. That must be the only reason why Ratchet went off without telling anyone. It's the only answer to their problem.

"General, I believe I know why Ratchet is acting like this." The robot said, quickly. Whatever the stuff was, it was not good, not good at all.

"What is it?" Azimuth replied, while concentrating on following the younger's starship.

"It must of been that green goo you told me about when he got bitten back on Grenpud." He answered. It must be. It must be.

Alister frowned. This is unpleasant, terribly unpleasant. Now what could they do? He started to think for a moment, and then an idea popped into his head. If they capture Ratchet, and bring him to Jarvis in Axiom City. Then they could try and get rid of this horrible liquid one and for all.

Quickly, he explained the plan to Clank in a lot of detail so they get it right. "...and after that, everything should turn back to how they use to be." He finished. Hopefully it would work, they just needed a little more help to complete this mission.

Clank suggested that they ask if Talwyn could join them. And he never thought he would say it, but he also wondered if they could bring Qwark along. As he was strong, he could hold onto Ratchet without letting him go while they brought him to Jarvis.

Alister didn't know who these people were, so he let Clank do the talking. While he just flew the ship a bit of a distance behind the starship the younger was in. He didn't want to shoot down the ship, because he might of killed the Lombax. So he just waited until he settled down onto a planet.

"The next up coming planet is Terachnos, Axiom City." Cut in Alister's Lombax starship. Hmm, maybe Ratchet would think about landing here. Then it would make life so much better; it would be easier to catch the younger there.

The ship in front of him, turned downwards heading for Planet Terachnos. Huh, he was right. A grin hushed across his lips. The game was going to be a piece of cake.

"Qwark is now coming on his way and Talwyn is just getting ready. She is bringing her two warbots with her for extra help, Cronk and Zephyr they are called." Clank said, sighing in relief. He had a head nodding in return. He guessed the other understood.

Flying down to Axiom City, still behind Ratchet. He landed a few yards away from the other, just in case something happened. Waiting in the ship for a while, he saw a shadow with big pointy things sticking out of his head get out of the ship Ratchet was in.

The dark form of Kaden's son seemed to of arched his back that made him look a little like an old person. But he walked perfectly fine.

Quietly, Azimuth and Clank climbed out of their ship they was in. Slowly they stepped closer to Ratchet. Not seeing what was on the ground, Alister stood on some rubbish which made a 'crunch' sound. This set the younger off.

Ratchet turned around quickly and glared at the other two. His eyes were off. They weren't his natural emerald, they were a bright blood red. The exact same colour as the Jolf's eyes. His fur was darker and bags formed under his eyes.

A smirk was stuck on his face as he looked at them. Then slowly it changed into a giant evil grin, showing all of his teeth which were now a light grey, when his eyes fell upon Alister. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the local rebel Azimuth." He chanted. Even his voice sounded off. "Come to destroy anything else of this wonderful city?" He asked, still grinning wickedly.

Both the General and robot were confused. "Ratchet, what are you talking about?" Alister asked his own question, ignoring the other's.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" He snapped. "I'm talking about you being a...bad...man, General." Ears laid flat against his head. He continued. "I know some of the things you've done in the past which are not good, not good at all."

Walking towards them, slowly step by step. "Like granting Tachyon the Lombax secrets and letting him attack the Lombax to kill them all! Now because of you!" He yelled, pointing at the elder. Another step. "I'll never know my family!" Venom literally dripped from his mouth.

"Listen to me, I didn't know that Tachyon was going to attack the Lombaxes. I just wanted to protect the galaxy." Alister said, calmly. He was trying not to burst out and hurt the other. His past that he was fighting to forget was coming back to him. Everything.

"I don't CARE!" He shouted with all his breath. He was really close to the General that he grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against a building wall. "This is all your fault! And now you'll have to pay the consequences!" He was speaking from his own mind. He wasn't being brainwashed or turning into a flesh eating zombie. The evilness that was buried deep down inside of him has been released. Now it would be terribly hard, to get the good Ratchet back.

Just in time, Qwark's and Talwyn's ships turned up. Kaden's son started to panic and he fled in a blink. Like he was never there. Alister's breathing got heavily when Ratchet got in his face. The younger's eyes showed that he wanted to rip his head off and burn him to ash. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what was going on. This was a good vs evil war, Ratchet had to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah! Here is chapter 5! I hope it's getting better and better as it's going along. But I think this might be my longest chapter yet for this story! Which is good, I guess... Next chapter while have quite a bit of blood in it.  
>  But anyway, yeah you properly get why I called this story 'Good vs Evil' now, huh?**


	6. The Unexpected

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected**

Alister huffed heavily and almost slid down the wall he was leaning against. He was so confused. What just happened? That single question raced around his mind over and over again. Not stopping. Until a couple of ship engines slowing down cut through his mind.

A female figure hopped out of one of the ships, the smaller one. After two slightly tall robots climbed out and stood behind her. They must of been the warbots that Clank mentioned about.

In the other ship, the well known 'hero', Captain Qwark, made his way over with the other three. He was going on about trying to train a few Wargroks for Snowball to make friends with.

"Ah, Miss Apogee. I am glad you came." Clank said politely towards the female Markazian. "And, Captain Qwark as well."

Talwyn smiled down at the little robot. "It's good to see you again Clank." Then she glanced at Alister, who eventually got hold of himself, in shock. A gasp escaped her mouth. "Clank! You never told me that the person with you was a Lombax! I thought Ratchet was the last one left."

Azimuth shook his head, he had a lot of explaining to do later. Stepping closer to the group, he said, "Right now isn't the time, but the right time is that we need to get Ratchet before he causes too much problems in the city." He finished his short speech quickly. "Come on Clank, you come with me."

Clank jumped onto Alister's back, like he does with Ratchet, and they went off into the city night to search for the younger one.

Qwark chuckled. "Why would Ratchet cause any trouble? I thought he was a hero's sidekick, not an evil guy."

Talwyn rolled her eyes and frowned in annoyance. "He's not a villain, Qwark. He has just...gotten out of control of his own body. We just need to calm him down, take him to the hospital and hope for the best." Her voice went slightly off at the last part. She was really worried about her furry friend.

"Cronk, you pair up with Qwark and head right." They nodded their head and ran off in the direction they got told. "Zephyr looks like your with me. We're going to the left of the city." The female Markazian commanded.

"Let's go get that young whipper-snapper!" The old warbot yelled and ran off with Talwyn, both of them being swallowed my the darkness, only the street lamps lit the way around.

The young Lombax's breath got heavier when he ran off away from everyone. He needed a drink to cool down his throat. Anything. But he went on, not wanting to stop, he didn't want to be captured by his 'friends'. He needed to be free. Have his own way.

Ratchet stumbled a few times before slowing down into a fast walk. He was getting weaker by the minute. His big ears picked up a smashing sound not far from him, following the noise to an ally way. He saw a few male Blargs, about his age, destroying windows in buildings, knocking over bins, causing a mess everywhere.

_Hmm, looks who's being naughty._ He thought. That huge evil grin appeared on his face again, as he walked down towards the lads. He stopped about 5 feet away from them when they saw him. His grin turned into a big smile, he didn't want to show off his teeth...let.

One of the Blargs saw Ratchet out the corner of his eye, and stopped smashing objects. The others did the same.

"Well, well, well. Look what it is, boys. A Lombax." One of the them taunted. He grinned as well. "Ya don't come across one of these everyday, do ya lads?" He asked. He was the most tallest and strongest one out of all three of them. He must of been the leader.

One other, holding a crowbar, chuckled as well. "Oh no, Tio, you don't." He seemed to be the smallest in their little pack. The Lombax spat the word 'pack' out like poisonous venom. The others laughed out loud.

A frown hushed over the Lombax's lips and he rolled his eyes big time. _Blargs these days._ He thought. How was he going to take them down? One by one? Yes. What with though? An idea popped into his head. He'll kill the one holding the crowbar by snapping his neck, take the weapon and smack it around the other two Blargs heads. What about the one named, Tio then? Improvise.

Going into action, Kaden's son charged towards the smallest of all the Blargs with half of his energy. He pounced onto him, pushing him to the floor and grabbing his head. He swiftly but quickly turned his victim's head 180 degrees. The Lombax snatched the crowbar from the Blarg's ice cold fingers and let the body fall to the ground in a pile of deep crimson blood.

He swung the metal bar around to get use to it for a while. One the last swing he let it go at top speed towards one of the other Blargs, which it collided on the head. Blood ran down his head, but it only knocked him out for a good amount of time for Ratchet to deal with the others.

"What is he?" Tio trembled. Obviously he wasn't as hard as everyone thought he was in real life. Not getting a reply from the last Blarg he was with, he turned around to only see Ratchet grinning evilly in his face.

Blood clotted up his golden fur around his mouth. Splatters of blood went down the side of his face, as well as the top part of his chest. Dark red liquid stained his light grey teeth, and his wide blood-shot eyes stared dangerously at Tio. He must of killed the third Blarg in a few seconds.

Slowly Ratchet began to whisper in one of his ears. "Well, well, well. Look who's been naughty then." Suddenly in a blink, he dug his sharp teeth into the Blarg leader's neck. Blood trickled down his neck and Ratchet's chin. A scream escaped Tio's throat which echoed in that part of the city, which was the on the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long, but here's chapter 6 of 'Good vs Evil'!**
> 
> **Ratchet is still on a rampage and is now going around killing people...but bad ones? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ratchet and Alister:  
** Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! 

**Chapter 7:**

_Meanwhile..._

As Talwyn and Zephyr made their way down a street on the left hand side of the city, they looked down every alleyway or place where Ratchet could be. It's been about an hour and still no sight of the Lombax.

"It's no use, Miss." Zephyr spoke up. "We can't seem to find that boy, and none of the other's have reported back either. Maybe, he's gone off to another planet?"

"He can't of done. My nav-unit is connected to his, so I can see if he if we're on the same planet. The only down side is that it doesn't show where about's he is." She sighed sadly, then looked up at the stars. _I just wish we find you soon Ratchet, before you cause any-_

A loud scream cut through her thoughts, it was a male; but it didn't belong to the their fuzzy friend. Talwyn then ran into a sprint, to where she heard the yell. Contacting everyone, she called down the holo-phone. "Guys, I believe I might know roughly where Ratchet is! Just follow mine and Zephyr's pin-point!" After that she ended the call.

It didn't take too long before everyone re-grouped back together. The screaming lead them to a dark alleyway. Hesitantly, they carefully and slowly stepped further in. Four dead Blarg bodies were all in piles of blood as they went on. The sight made their stomachs turn.

It all went silent.

Suddenly, Ratchet popped out of the shadows and laughed. Then disappeared again with his laughter following. "It seems you have trapped me." His voice appeared, but no sight of the Lombax. "But I don't want to hurt you innoccent people. I'm just doing my job, being a hero. Getting rid of all the bad people."

The younger emerged from the darkness once more, however this time he stayed. That evil grin wasn't stuck on his face like last time. It was a long frown, like you get on a sad clown.

"Like you _'Captain'_ Qwark. Such a fake, untrustworthy person. Who steals people's credit and uses it for himself! Who's really a coward behind the scenes!"

The golden Lombax stepped closer to the group.

"I still remember all the bad horrible things you did years ago. Trying to kill me, who was only a 15-years-old kid, and Clank, who was made hours ago." Another Step. "Teaming up with Chairman Drek for money. Making all those Protopets for fame and more money."

He swiftly turns to the elder, and his frown transformed into an angry expression. "And you, _General._ How could I even trust you? How you you just stand there and watch the Lombaxes burn down to Tachyon?! Letting my parents die right in your arms! Huh?!"

Rage started to fill Ratchet's body, he started to shake. He kicked down bins towards the others. "It's all your fault! And now you have to live with it!" Another step. He reached white ears and whispered. "Because of you, I never had a family."

Alister, who was on the edge of crying, knew that Kaden's son was right about some of the stuff. But still he glanced at the shorter Lombax in sadness. A guilty expression fell upon his face.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I didn't want that to happen in the slightest. Tachyon lied to us. Tricked us." However the Azimuth got a little angry. "But don't you ever say that I just stood there and let it all happen! I fought for my race and planet with my own life! I saved as many people as possible!"

Then the memories came back to him. That haunting night. He collapsed on his knees as the tears made their way down his face. Everyone, apart from Ratchet, started at him in shock. He had never cried in front of them before.

"I tried my best to help your father, but he didn't want it. He said that he was way behond help. But I refused." Looking back up at the younger, he continued. "I wanted to save him; heal him with all my nano-tech, but by the time I got it our... He... He was already gone.

And that was when I was exiled by the other Lombax generals before they went into the other dimension."

It was quite after he finished his speech, before the yellow Lombax spoke up. He glared at Alister and bent down to him.

"You still could of been quicker though. You still could of saved him, both of them... But you were just too slow." He said, slowly and quietly.

Alister opened his amber eyes and sighed heavily. "Grab him."

Red eyes grew wide in shock when the other said them words. Before he could think twice about getting away from the scene, Qwark came up behind Ratchet and grabbed him by the arms tightly so he couldn't escape.

This pissed off the Lombax, as he started to thrash his feet and legs around. "LET ME GO!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Clank walked up to him and looked down sadly. "I am so sorry, Ratchet. But you need help." He said.

As they took him back to the ships, the younger screamed and tried to break free with all his might. It was useless. Qwark was just too strong for his little body. Everyone climbed into their ships.

They all set course for the hospital on the planet, where Jarvis was informed that they were on their way with a pissed off Lombax as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, here's chapter 7 folks! I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly enjoyed writing it! ^_^ Stay tuned for chapter 8, that will be up soon enough X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**Chapter 8:**

 

_Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn, pace, pace, pace, pace..._

Alister was nervous as Ratchet was being treated on by Jarvis and other doctors. Everyone else was sitting there, just as worried and nervous as the elder.

_Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn, pace, pace, pace, pace..._

Every now and again an angry scream would of echoed down the hallways. Obviously the younger didn't want all that help and attention. He was pissed off and Alister had a bad feeling about it. He bit his lip.

_Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn, pace, pace, pace, pace..._

"Azimuth, why don't you sit down?" Clank said, anxious. "He might be in here for days."

The Lombax didn't sit down nor did he reply, but stopped his pacing up and down the waiting room. He couldn't think properly at the time, all these thoughts were zipping through his mind. He knew he was going to get a headache later.

Not long after, Jarvis and the others came into the room. Before he could speak up, Alister interrupted him. "Is he okay? Have you found out what went wrong?"

The Terachnoid chuckled and smiled. "He is doing great, Azimuth. He justs need to rest for a while." But then he frowned and looked at the rest. "We don't know exactly how he ended up like he was, but hopefully it won't happen anytime soon. Dr. Jackson is running some tests from some of his blood at the moment, just to see if we can get more information. He should be alright to check out in a few days but will properly still need to be kept an eye on."

A wave of relief flowed through everyone and they relaxed a little bit. At least he was going to fine. Clank was curious about these tests and wanted to know more. "Jarvis, do you mind if I take a look at the test results once they have been completed?"

"Sure thing. Just follow me." Jarvis then glanced up at the others. "You guys better head home and get some rest. If anything happens, I will call you straight away." And with that, him and Clank left the room.

Talwyn sighed. "I guess we have no other opinions. Come on, let's head back to mine. You're all welcome to stay until Ratchet is outta this hospital." Everyone agreed with her and they went back to the Apogee Space Station for a good-nights sleep.

Meanwhile...

The Terachnoid and robot entered a laboratory full of tests going on. They saw Dr. Jackson at the end of the room, and walked up to him. Dr. Jackson was a tall Cazar. He wore small glasses at the end of his muzzle. His long white lab was covered in stains, properly from previous experiments.

"Hey, there Jarvis...and Ratchet's buddy, right?" He asked. His voice was strong and powerful, but strangely had a gently touch to it.

"Yes I am. I am XJ-0461, but everyone knows me as Clank." He waved slightly while he introduced himself. "How are the tests getting on, Dr. Jackson?"

He waved one of his hands about. "Please, just call me Mark, none of that 'Dr. Jackson' crap." He chuckled loudly. Soon after he turned back to the computer screen, to check on the data. "They are getting along fine, just need to finish up and then will we double check them to see if anything is out of place."

Jarvis spoke up. "Yes, well when he wakes up, positively he will be his normal self. On the contrast, we believe that if he gets angry at any time, he will just turn into that monster again."

Clank frowned and looked out the window. _Don't worry, Ratchet. We will find a cure for you soon enough. Just hold on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here is chapter 8 at last. Sorry it took so long but things were going on so yeah :/ But I hope you like this one :) Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more interesting XD**


	9. Just a Little History Lesson

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**Chapter 9: Just a Little History Lesson**

 

The next morning Alister, Talwyn and Qwark went to visit Ratchet at the hospital. Well, actually, Clank called them up saying that the Lombax could start having visitors. They all met each other outside the room Ratchet was being held in. The doctors let them enter, Alister noticed that it was different from the other rooms. This one was like what you would see in a film, when someone is asking you questions at a police station. Why there was one here, Alister did not know, on the other hand this was Axiom City.

The room had light cream walls with bright white floor tiles. On the right side wall of the room was a mirror, properly one of them one's people can see through it on the other side. There was a table and some chairs placed in the middle of the room. And sitting there, on the other side of the table facing them, was Ratchet.

He had his head low, as if he was ashamed. His ears were flat against his head, and his tail hanged limp behind him. The Lombax was also shaking slightly. Both of his wrists were hand-cuffed to the arm rests of the chair he was sitting on, obviously the doctors still didn't trust him enough to be free with people in the room.

Everyone asked him questions, like 'Are you feeling okay?' or 'How is everything doing?' However, the younger would only shrug his shoulders or answer with a 'yes' or a 'no.' When he talked his voice was still off, but he seemed like himself, and that was when it hit Clank.

The robot realised where he had recognised that voice from before. It sounded, no, it was the same stubborn, rude tone Ratchet had on their first adventure together.

Their time was up and they had to leave the room. Just as they left, Dr. Jackson appeared around the corner.

"Oh, there you guys were. I was looking everywhere for you. Look, I just did some research of these 'Jolves' you told me about. Turns out that they use to live on the same planet as the Lombaxes." Alister perked his ears up at this, as the Cazar continued, "The Jolves ended up killing too many people at once and took down an entire village. The Lombax elders decided to send every single one of them to an uncharted planet where no civilization occurred. That planet being Grenpud."

"I never remember any Jolves being on Fastoon when the Lombaxes were around." Alister said, thinking back to when he was a child being raised up on Fastoon.

"That's because it was at least a good hundred years ago, General. Anyway, the Jolves would feed on younger Lombaxes, only 'cause it was easier and they were seen as the weaker ones." Azimuth cringed.

Clank stepped in curiously. "Which is why these creatures went for Ratchet first?" He asked.

"Exactly."

"But when me and Ratchet came across them for the second time back on Grenpud, Ratchet didn't act like himself. He just..." Alister paused. "Froze."

Dr. Jackson rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I would say that Ratchet could of dealt with Jolves before when he was younger or something."

Talwyn was listening to them in concentration, until she joined in. "I doubt that would of happened. Like you said 'it happened at least a good hundred years ago' when they were sent away from Fastoon to Grenpud, where they're both in the Polaris Galaxy." She stopped for a moment to think to what Ratchet told her. "He said he was raised up in the Solana Galaxy. There is just no way he would of met one when he was younger."

"And I certainly do not remember facing any species like the Jolves before in my past adventures with Ratchet." Clank added.

Suddenly, Qwark just asked out of no-where, "Why not talk to the little guy?"

Everyone glanced at the 'superhero." No one knew if he was actually listening.

A few moments passed before Dr. Jackson broke the silence. "I suppose we should try that. It could give us a lead of where to do some research next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, here's chapter 9 for ya ;) Sorry it was short...again :/ I'm working on the next chapter but I have no idea when I will be able to upload it next. Anyway, yeah, see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Story Time

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK. INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ME!**

**Chapter 10: Story Time**

Everyone came into the room before where Ratchet was. Dr. Jackson came to a halt in front of the door and turned to look at everyone else. "I think it'll be best if only a couple of us talk to him. Azimuth you are going in with me since you mentioned it." Alister nodded. "All right, let's go have a chat with the boy." Just as the Cazar was about to lead them through the door, another doctor stepped sideways, blocking the entrance.

The doctor was a dark brown Cazar, taller than Dr. Jackson even. He wore a long lab coat on with classic doctors clothes on underneath, and a mask hanging innocently from his neck. His bright blue eyes pierced at the other. "And where do you think you're going, _Jackson?"_ His voice was deep and powerful, like Dr. Jackson's but not as friendly.

"I'm going to see my patient, _Vitilas."_ Dr. Jackson answered in the same tone. "Now step aside."

"I'm afraid I can't-"

"He is _MY_ patient! Now move your ass!"

Vitilas gave the Cazar a 'death' glare and stomped away heavily, showing how pissed out he was.

_He is always up to no good, I'm not having him around in this section of the hospital near Ratchet!_ Jackson thought. He opened the door. Him and Azimuth saw that Ratchet was in the same place as before. Slumped into the chair, looking miserable as ever, however his hands were un-cuffed. Better keep a slight distance. Both of them sat down on the chairs, and they all sat in silence for a few moments. "R-Ratchet?" Dr. Jackson spoke up. "Could we ask you a question for us?"

He didn't get a reply. The young Lombax just stayed still. The only movement he was making, was where his chest and shoulders were moving up and down from breathing; which was steady for once since this nightmare had exploded inside of him.

The Cazar tried again. "Please Ratchet." Silence. _I need to get through to him somehow._ "Please, we could help you." All he got we the twitch of golden ears and nothing else. He sat there for a few more minutes but nothing was said. Deciding that the Lombax wasn't going to answer to him, he glanced at Azimuth and frowned. He shook his head. They started to stand up, until a voice was heard.

"Sure..." Ratchet mumbled. He still didn't move but at least he did say something. That was a good sign, right? Alister sighed under his breath, so did Jackson. The Cazar spoke up. "Azimuth here said that you froze when you came across the Jolves back on Grenpud... We need to know if you've met a Jolf in the past. Have you?"

The golden Lombax stayed quiet for a while. He was in deep thought, but that memory hit him like a punch in the chest. He tensed a clamped his eyes shut. "Yes...well, kind of..." He breathed out shakily. He sighed. "It happened back at the Veldin Orphanage, I was only about four or five at the time. It was just an ordinary day, getting shoved here and there; getting called horrible names; having my tail and ears pulled..." He paused. "...Until that _thing_ came.

"There was the occasional wild Zog or Ferral, but this... This was nothing like them. At first I couldn't see what this creature looked like exactly because of the sunlight, but I could tell it was _huge._ All I saw was them red glowing eyes, staring into my soul." He shivered ever so slightly. "All the other children started running and screaming back to the orphanage, so I ran as well.

"It was all a blur at this point, but I could remember the screams of horror coming from every direction, drilling through my ears as if it wanted to scar me. I could feel them red eyes burning on my chest. I ran as fast as I could, but I was unlucky nothing unusual there. I ended up tripping over my own big feet and stumbled to the ground. The next thing I knew this creature was holding me down as its prey. I came face to face with the beast, and it was not an pretty sight.

It's teeth were all crooked but still looked dangerous. The fur coat was similar to a Jolf's but it was a red-brown colour. The claws were shorter than a Jolf's but still sharp. The worse thing was those red eyes glowing that matched with the blood stains around it's mouth and down it's jawline. The smell of dead bodies hit me when it's mouth opened. The next thing I knew, the mouth was at my arm, trying to tear it out of my socket." He looked up at the older ones with tears in his eyes and running down his face. "It was just so painful, I thought I was gonna die. But luckily the caretaker shot the creature with his gun and scared the other members of the pack away and out of town. No-one knew what those creatures were, so they forgot about it and carried on after I got healed up." He sighed heavily and lowered his head again.

"It's just... When I saw the Jolves back on Grenpud, they reminded me so much of that horrible, distant memory. That's why I froze, not what I normally do and beat the shit out of the other creatures. That memory just held me back."

Silence filled the room. No-one knew what to say. Alister opened his mouth but the words were stuck in his throat. What _could_ he say? He never expected a story like that. Now that became one of the other reasons why he should of found Ratchet earlier on. He frowned. Things would of been so different. He glanced at Ratchet. He sighed slightly.

Dr. Jackson was shocked of the story that was just told by the younger. So that's why he was so scared of them. Maybe them creatures were some sort of cousins to the Jolves? Ah, he would need more information before going into the details. He thought for a moment, rubbing his finger on his chin. He bent over to Azimuth and whispered into his ear. "Do you mind if you stay here and comfort Ratchet while I go and do something? If anything happens, just call for help."

The hot air that brushed against his fur on his ear made him jump slightly. He turned a bit and whispered back. "Sure thing. And will do." With that, Jackson got up and left the two Lombaxes alone. Ratchet's ears twitched from the sound of the chair scraping along the floor and the door opening and closing. A few more tears came forth as he thought of what he just said to the other two.

_What should I do? What should I do?_ Azimuth wanted to comfort the younger, but thought it would be a hilarious sight to see; a general who had been in wars hug someone a lot younger than him. Yet again, he did think and see Ratchet as a son he never had. The more he thought about it, the more he got lost in it.

Ratchet wanted to be comforted, but was afraid to ask. What would it look like if he, at least half the general's age, hugged the elder? Funny and stupid indeed. Would the general approve it? Of course not. But to be honest, he didn't care the slightest bit at the time. The elder Lombax was like a father figure to him anyway. What harm could it possibly do? Suddenly he jumped up at the other Lombax and pulled him in a tight embrace. His legs wrapped around the other's waist and his arms were slung around the other's neck. He rubbed his cheek against Azimuth's and a few sobs were coming from his throat.

The embrace took Alister off guard, and he almost fell off of his chair. He didn't expect that much close contact from the younger, but it didn't bother him. He quite liked it actually. At first he hesitated, but then brought his arms up and wrapped them around Ratchet's small back. He also started to rub his cheek again the other's too. A low purr escaped deep from his throat. It was a long time since he had such a nice embrace with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not bad for something written in like 30 minutes XD I just needed to get this done tonight for you guys!  
>  If you were confused about the 'wild Zog' or 'Ferral' thing, a wild Zog is like a wild dog and a Ferral is like a cross between a cat and ferret. Something I thought up randomly when writing this XD  
> Anyway I'm blabbering on, chapter 11 has not got a set date but hopefully it won't be long!**


	11. Space Pirates

**Ratchet and Alister  
Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Chapter 11: Space Pirates**

After a couple days, Ratchet was discharged out of Axiom Hospital but would still need to go for regular check ups from what Dr. Jackson said. The gang returned to their routines: Ratchet, Clank and Alister headed back for Torren IV as Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr and Qwark headed back for the Apogee Space Station.

Two weeks past and everything was normal with Ratchet so far, not turning into his 'monster' form, but Alister still kept a watchful eye on him. At the time, Azimuth was in the kitchen making some lunch for Ratchet and himself; Clank was a robot so he didn't need to eat. His amber eyes kept flickering from the food he was preparing, to Ratchet who was relaxing on the sofa watching Holo-TV in the living room. Clank was sitting in the armchair reading a book about science. Alister sighed. Who was he kidding? Keeping an eye on the younger almost 24?7. He seemed more like himself as time passed, but the other had his moments.

One time Ratchet was sitting at the kitchen table fixing a gadget of some sort; he would do that to keep his mind off certain things. However, that was not always the case. That day, Ratchet flipped out as he couldn't get the gadget to work any more. The elder Lombax had to get him to put the object down before breaking it or anything else, and take him outside to take deep breaths to calm right down. That was the last time he got angered.

Azimuth put down the knife he was using and stared at the chopped fruit. They still hadn't got the test results from Dr. Jackson who was back in Axiom City. They went to the hospital a few days ago to give another blood test but now they were just waiting for the final results.

Alister sighed again. What if they never found a cure for Ratchet? What if he was like that for the rest of his life? Time will tell.

Suddenly, Clank got a call from one of the natives on Kerwan in Metropolis City. "Help, help! We're calling for Ratchet and Clank to help us! We're being under attack! If you get this message, please find-" The video cut off there and went static. The screen flew back into Clank's storage.

"This message was recorded two hours ago." Clank said with a worried expression. "Do you think the invasion is still taking place? He asked.

"Positive." Ratchet replied as he jumped off the sofa and rushed to his room to grab his armour from his last adventure and some weapons and gadgets. He walked back into the main room to pick up his hoverboots and slip his feet in them. "Come on, let's get going." He yelled to the other two as he took hold of the door handle.

The elder cleared his throat which made Ratchet's fingers slip from the handle and turn to face him. Alister crossed his arms. "You're not going." He simply stated.

"But why not? People will or are dying in the attack!" Ratchet argued.

"You know what Dr. Jackson said." Amber eyes narrowed to slits.

The younger huffed. "I know what he said. 'Stay outta troble' he said." He copied the other's actions: crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "I have friends there who are in trouble, and if I don't save them, no-one will." He grabbed the door handle again, but swung the door open with force that it smashed against the wall. The Lombax then ran to his ship.

"It seems we have no choice." Clank spoke up. He put his book down and headed for Aphelion too.

The General sighed heavily and let his arms fall to his sides. "No, it doesn't." He said to himself, walking outside to his own ship after closing and locking the door behind him.

The two ships raced to Kerwan and reached the planet in less than an hour. They flew down on a landing pad and everyone jumped out of their ships. They could finally see who was attacking the city. Space Pirates. 

The city wasn't destroyed much but there were many flames of fire in buildings and stores. The three grouped up. "Alright, I think our best choice is to split up." Ratchet said, keeping an eye on the action ahead.

Alister, however, did not like the sound of the plan. A worried expression hushed across his face. "Ratchet, I don't think that's such a good idea."

The younger grinned. "Don't worry, I'll have Clank to watch my back." He turned to his robotic friend. "Let's go pal." Clank jumped onto his back and the Lombax ran off into one direction. Seeing as the elder couldn't do anything to stop the other, he ran off into another direction with his wrench out ready. 

Ratchet and Clank ended up running to the main part of the city and there were about a dozen or so pirates in the area. The Lombax got out his trusty Omniwrench for battle, and ran towards the invaders. He hit one across the head, which sent the pirate flying into other ones, this bought Ratchet some time. He got out his Constructo Bomb and threw some disks on the floor. The exploded when the pirates came in range of them. "Ha ha, score one for the Lombaxes!" Ratchet yelled.

The area was clear, but then everything went silent. Ratchet looked around his surroundings with narrowed eyes. "I don't like it. It's too quiet." He whispered to Clank. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, which made the younger loose his balance and fall to the floor.

"My scanners detect a pirate ship coming our way." Clank spoke in a worried tone. That tone would always put Ratchet off. He had learnt over the years that when his robot friend spoke like that, it meant something bad was going to happen.

A few seconds later, a huge pirate ship appeared in the duo's sight. "Aye, aye maties. Look what we have here!" A voice screeched through the speakers. Ratchet guessed it was the captain. "A wee little Lombax with a wrench, and his robotic mate. How sweet." The captain mocked. He jumped off his ship and landed on the ground, about 10 feet away from the heroes, with a THUD.

The captain was a tall thin robot; his hat made him took taller. His body was similar to Darkwater's but had some differences ; his armour was red and black, and he had a luminous green stone in the middle of his chest plate. He also had an eye patch over his left eye. The captain held a silver sword almost as long as Ratchet. The robot glared at the Lombax and taunted him. "What's an orphan goin' to do to me and me crew? Nothin'. Ye should of left with the rest of ye kind. Oo, wait, maybe they didn't want ye." The captain chuckled.

This got under Ratchet's skin, and he engaged the robotic captain into battle. The Lombax pulled out his Constructo Pistol and got a few shot but they bounced right off the pirate. Ratchet growled. _Damn. Need to think of a plan._

"Ratchet!" Clank yelled to snap his friend out of his thoughts. The younger barely had any time to roll out of the way of a sharp sword that missed him by an inch.

The golden Lombax dropped his gun during the roll. It was too dangerous to grab, as it was closer to the captain than himself. He had to get something else out. Taking out the Buzz Blades, he started shooting at his enemy as he ran in circles around him. This proved useless as the blades kept bouncing off of the captain, just like the Constructo Pistol bullets did. Ratchet cringed. He hadn't brought many weapons with him. Why? Even he did not know. Looking at his surroundings again, he tried to thin of a plan, however he was too slow to dodge the hand coming his way.

The Lombax went flying across the battle field; Clank, who came off of Ratchet's back, flew a few feet extra. Ratchet pushed himself off the ground and shook his head clear from what happened moments ago. He was too distracted by a headache to notice the captain pull a trick: he shot a Mag-net bullet out of his cannon shaped arm and ensnared the poor Lombax. The net held him against a near by building wall.

Clank got up moments later to see Ratchet defenceless and trapped. He ran up to his friend to try and break the restrains, but the captain suddenly grabbed hold of him and picked up Ratchet's Constructo Pistol off the floor. He held the gun to Clank's head.

Horrified, Ratchet pleaded the captain. "Please, let him go! You can do what you like with me, but please, just don't do anything to him!" The pirate ignored him, and simply spat in his face. He threatened the Lombax as he charged the barrel of the gun to blow Clank's head off.

That proved too much for Ratchet to handle. His heart raced so much, it felt as if it would rip out of his chest. His breathing grew extremely heavy and fast. The Lombax clamped his eyes shut. He started to hear a voice through the darkness of his mind. " _Come on. Snap at him. Tear him apart._ " It wasn't Clank's or the captain's voice. " _Just burst out. Come on, you can do it. You know you wanna._ " Ratchet didn't know who or what it was, but he couldn't hold back the anger. He broke under pressure, making him turn into his 'monster' form.

The magnetic bonds wore off and the younger fell to the floor with his head hanging low. His breathing was still heavy. A second later, his head snapped up to look at the robotic pirate. His emerald eyes were replaced with bright red eyes, and his mouth dripped with venom. His face expression was beyond angry. "Put... Him... Down." Ratchet spoke darkly, gritting his now sharp grey teeth together.

Even though the pirate was terrified in the inside, he wouldn't show it on the outside. He chuckled to hide his nervousness. "Make me."

The younger smirked. "Wrong answer." He pounced on the captain, making him drop Clank in the process, as they tumbled several yards away. The corrupted Lombax landed on top of the other: one of his feet was on the robot's chest as the other was smashed on the robot's face. His hands took a firm grip on the captain's arms. Ratchet used all his new strength to tear the pirate limb from limb starting with his arms, then legs and finally head, he took at sadistic pleasure in doing so, but even that wasn't enough. After his hands became sore from the rough metal, he used his sharp teeth to take a chunk out of the metal. The material cut the inside of Ratchet's mouth, resulting him spiting it out along with some blood too. He scrunched his face up from the disgusting taste.

The dark Lombax growled, as he started to become weak. He felt so light headed that he rolled off of the now-torn-apart-captain. His eyes faded back into their normal colour before closing off to the city. The other space pirates retreated after hearing that their captain was dead.

Alister and Clank came running to the scene to see Ratchet lying unconscious next to a damaged robotic body of the space pirate captain. "Ratchet!" Azimuth yelled in concern. He rushed to the younger's side and checked him over. He took note of the wet blood stains around the other's slightly open mouth. "Clank, do a scan on Ratchet to check for any damages." He ordered the small robot.

Clank did as he was told, and made a scan on the golden Lombax. Luckily, there were no broken bones or bruises detected. The robot explained the details to the older Lombax and that he could pick him up without causing any harm. Alister carried Ratchet back to the ships. Clank was about to follow but picked up a high frequency coming from the green gem on the captain's armour. The robot took the stone with him, to give to Dr. Jackson to do some test on it, before heading back to the ships as well. Azimuth carefully laid him in the back seat of Aphelion. "We'll take him to Axiom Hospital again to tell Dr. Jackson what happened." He said to Clank before climbing in his own ship and waiting for Aphelion to leave first before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Finally I've done the next chapter for this story. At last! I'm so glad but I couldn't do it with my dear friend: ieshianicole33. She gave me a base idea and I wrote it up and added a few extra things :D**
> 
> **Ratchet and Clank (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Everything else (c) Me**


	12. Green Luminous Stone

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Chapter 12: Green Luminous Stone**

It didn't take the two ships long to arrive back in the Polaris Galaxy, as they headed for Planet Terachnos to meet Dr. Jackson once again that week. The Cazar would be expecting them as Azimuth called him up after leaving Planet Kerwan. The Lombax explained what happened from what he knew; they would have to wait for the younger to wake up to ask further questions. Clank had told him about the pirate captain but he, too, did not know what happened after he was dropped as the Lombax and captain tumbled away out of sight.

Five minutes later, Axiom City came into view and both ships landed down outside the hospital. Alister jumped out of his ship and went over to Aphelion to pick the sleeping Lombax up before carrying him inside with Clank walking by his side. The came through the front doors to have Dr. Jackson run up to them in the next second. "I've set up a room for him already. If you would please follow me quickly." He panted. He turned on his heel and rushed into one of the hospital rooms. Azimuth and Clank walked into the room. It was sealed off from the rest of the hospital as if it was a completely different place. The door was nearly 1 foot wide and was made out of metal. The walls were a dark grey colour with small windows at the top nearly touching the ceiling. The room looked uncomfortable; luckily the bed wasn't. It was a soft bed with cosy blankets and pillows. There were various cupboards around the room, but had big locks on them, properly where the medicals and equipment were kept.

"Don't just stand there, put him on the bed." The Cazar sounded rather impatient, which was not like his normal cheery self.

Azimuth snapped out of it, and looked slightly embarrassed, but he did as he was told. He carefully laid Ratchet onto the bed, and then took a step back to give the doctor some room. A few more doctors came in to help out the other. Dr. Jackson had to ask if the elder and robot could leave the room so they could do their job. The small robot walked outside, and Azimuth took one more glance at the younger before closing the door and following the other.

The two sat down in the waiting room until the doctors were finished. Silence filled the area. Nobody knew what to say. Then Clank remembered what he found in Metropolis before leaving. That green luminous stone that was on the space pirate captain's chest armour. It had a strange high frequency coming from it, even he did not know what it was. The signature was so high it went off the scales. The robot rubbed his 'chin'. "Hmm... General, would you happen to know where Jarvis is?" Clank asked, curiously. He that Jarvis could properly help him discover what the green stone actually was.

The question took Alister off guard a bit, and he became a bit meddlesome. "He might be in his office near the back of the hospital. Why?" His arms crossed and eyed the younger's little friend.

"I just need to speak with him... about Ratchet's test results." He half lied. He was going to also ask the Terachnoid about the results, but mainly wanted to find out more about the stone. "I will speak with him now while we wait for Ratchet to wake up." The robot jumped off of the seat he was sitting on, and headed to look for Jarvis. He felt amber eyes watch him stroll away. He was glad to have some time without the elder Lombax. He wasn't overly keen on him. After all he did almost kill Ratchet back at the Great Clock; rephrase that, he did kill Ratchet back at the Great Clock, Clank had just turned back six minutes in time to push him out of the way of the blast that came from Azimuth's wrench. He, and only he, remembered that memory as he was the one who pulled the lever in the Orvus Chamber. The robot sighed. It was now in a different timeline. A timeline that couldn't happen in his universe. But in that timeline, Ratchet actually died. He did not want to know what it was like to live without the Lombax, he had spent so many years with him he couldn't live without him. Ratchet was like an older brother to him, yet at the same time a best friend.

In no time, Clank managed to end up outside Jarvis' office without realizing it. Not taking any thought to it, he knocked on the tall dark blue door instead. "Yes? Who is it?" The Terachnoid called from inside the room.

The robot wielded the door open with most of his strength as he only had small arms. He stepped into the room and then closed the door behind him. "It is me, Clank, Jarvis. I wish to speak with you." Clank said as he made his way to the desk. Jarvis was sitting at a white shiny desk that had a high-tech computer placed on top with a wireless keyboard and mouse. There were documents piled up on the desks in high stacks. "I did not come at a bad time, did I?" He asked, feeling slightly guilty as the other looked tired from the work he was going and he still had plenty more to do.

"No you didn't Clank, but I do admit I am busy but this work can wait if it's that important. Is it?" he Terachnoid didn't want to stop working for nothing and have to finish everything late at night again. He had been writing up many reports from previous operations and such.

Clank thought for a moment. "I was just wondering when Ratchet's test results were complete."

"Oh, I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Sorry they are late, we've only just finished them." Jarvis picked up few pieces of paper with loads of data on them, and then passed them to Clank, who was now sitting on the chair opposite his own. "That should be all of them since the first test results we collected from the boy. Mark would be wanting to do another blood test from the story he told me that you told him to see if anything has improved or gotten worse."

Clank scanned the papers quickly, he would go over them properly later. He glanced that at the other. "Thank you for these." Jarvis nodded his head in return. Before Clank got up to leave, he still had to ask about that stone he found. "Jarvis, could you help me figure something out?"

"Sure what is it?"

Clank carefully got the green luminous stone out of his chest storage and placed it on the desk top for the other to see. The Terachnoid's eyes widened in shock. "I-Is that what I think it is?" He gasped out in astonishment.

If Clank could raise an eyebrow, he would of right there and then. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You know what this is?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact I do!" Jarvis smiled. "Where did you find this?" Why would the robot of all people have something like this? It was unusual.

The robot explained how he came across the object back in Metropolis City in detail. Telling him everything. Even the small details like how there were no scratches on the stone or that the stone felt light as a feather. "You said you knew what it was?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know everything about this stone because I only read about it from a book one time back in high school." Jarvis took hold of the green object and looked it over. "If I remember rightly it is called the Sanitatum Stone. The name 'Sanitatum' is healing in Latin. So in other words it is called the Healing Stone. The reason why the stone is a luminous green, is because of the particles inside the stone. The particles have healing abilities, hence where the name came from. Once the outer layer of the stone is broke, the particles turn into a bright thick green liquid that could be used for medicine to heal one person only. However it is very hard to break the glass protecting the powers inside which is why there are no scratches on it. These stones are very, and I mean very rare. Someone only discovers one every two decades or so. Do you mind if I keep this to run some tests on it?" He asked.

Clank didn't reply straight away, so Jarvis asked the question again. The robot shook his head clear, "I am sorry, I was just thinking to myself. But yes, you may. Thank you for this information." He said, before jumping off the chair and was about to head back to Azimuth but the other stopped him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?" Jarvis asked, curiously.

Clank rubbed his 'chin' again. "I was just wondering why that captain would have such a rare stone like that. It seems slightly odd that he kept it on his chest plate of his armour, the healing abilities would not have any effect on him or he would still be alive."

"Now that is something interesting, but we can't be totally sure. I'll have to run tests on it to find out some answers. Who knows, maybe once I get some results from it, I might be able to see if it cures Ratchet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's not very exciting and sorry that it's short but the next one shall be longer and I know what's happening in it so hopefully it shall be uploaded soon. Either tomorrow or the day after. Anyway... About the name of the stone Clank found. I wanted to have the name 'Healing Stone' but that was too obvious so I used google translate to see what the word 'healing' was in another language. I tried out many different ones, but liked the Latin one out of the rest ^^; It was going to be a Chinese name but it didn't really go with the flow, you know?**
> 
> **Right, I'm blabbering on again, so I'm going to shut up XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be seeing you in the next one shortly!**
> 
> **Ratchet and Clank (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Dr. Jackson, Evil Ratchet, Sanitatum Stone (c) Me**


	13. Dreams Or Illusions

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Chapter 13: Dreams Or Illusions**

It became hours since the doctors came out of Ratchet's room but no-one was aloud to see him until he woke up. Dr. Jackson was the only one who stayed in the room, watching the younger sleep peacefully. He still had so much to find out. He still needed to find a cure for the boy. What if there was no cure though? No, there had to be one! Jarvis was smart enough to think of something for a cure. There had to be one. He sighed in defeat and stood up from the chair he was sitting on beside the bed, and went to pick up Ratchet's temporary medicine. 

He moaned. Man, did his body throb with pain. That was all that he felt. Pain. It scourged through his veins to his every limb. His eyes were too heavy to open. It was a lot worse than the last time he woke up. His bones were too heavy for him to lift any of his body parts. All he did was lay there in the dark, and listen to his surroundings. His ears picked up somebody sighing. He wasn't alone. He then heard a chair scraping along the floor and footsteps moving across the room. Who was hear with him? Was it Clank? No, the footsteps didn't sound metallic. Could it be Alister? Maybe, but would the doctors trust him alone? Possibly Dr. Jackson? Most likely. Suddenly he felt something in his arm, like a needle, but then it disappeared a few moments later. He couldn't make any face expressions as he couldn't feel his body. Then, it struck like lightening. He could finally feel his body parts, and the heavy barrier was lifted. His emerald eyes snapped open and he jerked up straight.

Dr. Jackson was surprised by the other's reaction. Yet again, that medicine was the fastest painkiller in existence. He smiled at Ratchet, who was staring at him. "Hello Ratchet. It's nice to see you're awake." He sat back down on the chair. "You were out for hours. Longer than last time." Silence. "What was the last thing you remember?" He pushed his glasses up his muzzle to see better.

The golden Lombax sat quietly as he thought. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, so he closed it again. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration. His face then lit up a second later from the memory. "The last thing that I remember was staying at Alister's house, and then Clank got a call from Kerwan saying that they were being attack so we went and helped them. Me and Alister went in different directions to get the job done quicker.  
"I fought a dozen space pirates before the captain showed up. We battled for a while until I got distracted and got hit. Clank came flying off my back while I got caught in a Mag-net shot which stuck me to a wall. The captain took hold of Clank...and held a gun to his head. I pleaded him to let him go, but he didn't and was ready to blow Clank's head off." He closed his eyes as he let his head drop to prevent the tears from falling. "Then everything went black and I woke up here." He whispered. He looked up at Dr. Jackson with watery eyes.  
"I did something bad, didn't I? Worse than last time."

The Cazar didn't know what to say, but he had no choice but to say the truth. "Yes... You were more out of control this time. You ripped your victim's limbs off his body and began to try and eat the metal of the pirate which resulted in cutting the inside of your mouth. Luckily you didn't swallow any of it or it would of coursed serious damage to your organs from the sharp material." A low beep then filled the room. Dr. Jackson looked a the gadget around his wrist and then back at Ratchet. "I'm sorry Ratchet, but I am needed somewhere. I'll talk to you about this later." He got up and opened the thick door. "Just get some rest." He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

The younger's ears fell as he sighed. A frown appeared on his face but worry filled his eyes. What was he going to do? He couldn't control himself when he got angry. He just... flipped. Once he does, he doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He can't see anything, yet at the same time he can feel it ever so slightly. It was strange. Ever so strange. Ratchet laid back on the comfortable bed to do as he was told: to get some rest. He closed his eyes and entered the darkness once again.

_2 hours later..._

Ratchet twisted and turned as he was sleeping deeply. He was sweating. He was breathing heavily. He was having another nightmare. The third one tonight. He couldn't exactly remember what happened in them, but he knew phrases. But he was too busy trying to wake up from the nightmare he was stuck in at the moment. He couldn't scream out or anything. It was like someone had taken over his body.

_Ratchet..._

It came. Somebody was calling out his name. The voice was quiet yet powerful.

_Ratchet..._

There it was again! The voice sounded familiar, like he knew it from somewhere in the past. But who was it? It was on the tip of his tongue, he knew it! This voice somehow made him open his eyes. It helped him see. Ratchet sat up quickly and looked at his surroundings. He was in the room Dr. Jackson was treating him; but something seemed off. The door was open half way. His Lombax instincts made him curious.  
He swung his legs off the bed and his feet touched the ground as he jumped off. His legs made him slowly walk over to the door and peep in the corridor. Odd. The lights were out apart from one at the end of the hall. It was flickering as if it didn't know whether to be on or off.

Ratchet left his room and sneaked to stand under the light. Once he got there, he realized that he was standing in the middle of the reception area but it was all abandoned. No-one was in sight. Everything was covered in dust and some objects were covered in darker patches but it was too dark to see what it was. Ratchet guessed it was just shadows.

The air around him grew icy cold. Clouds of condensation came out of his mouth every time he breathed. Goosebumps raised on his skin under his fur. He wanted to get out of there but his instincts kept his feet glued to the floor. He was scared, yet curious. His eyes scanned the area. Hot air brushed across his neck; his fur bristled.

_Boo._

Ratchet yelped as he turned and jumped around from shock. He collapsed to the floor as he didn't land on his feet properly. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was looking at the floor. A pair of familiar boots stepped into sight. Ratchet's gaze travelled up the legs, to the chest, and then the face. That was what made his breath trapped in his throat.

It was like looking into a mirror, but there were slight differences. This person standing in front of him had crimson eyes, dark golden fur with dark brown stripes and an evil grin that showed sharp grey teeth. He was wearing the exact same armour as him too but instead of having blue glowing pads there were red glowing pads. He was a Lombax that looked just like him apart from those differences.

The Lombax swung his head back in laughter at the other's reaction and face expressions as he held his stomach. After a few minutes, he put a fist against his hip as the other hand wiped away the tears. " _Oh, you do make me laugh_." He chuckled. His voice echoed a bit as he talked. The other's expression didn't change. He closed his eyes and grinned again. " _You are so sweet when you're scared_." Red eyes looked into angry green ones.

Ratchet quickly got up with his fists up ready if the other made a move. "Who the heck are you?!" He yelled angered at the Lombax's mockery.

The dark Lombax raised an eyebrow as a smirk hushed across his lips. " _I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Ratchet. It's a real shame_."

The younger growled. "Stop messing around and tell me!"

" _Very well... I'm like you in a way. I look like you, hear like you, see like you. I share the same body as you, but yet, I have a completely different mind from you. We have different personalities as you can see. You're good, I'm evil. But we both kill the guilty and protect the innocent_." He grinned again before bowing and swinging out an arm as the other went across his chest. " _The name's Hunter_." He lifted up his head before straightening up. " _I know what you're thinking, you know_." He crossed his arms. " _I was released from your deep emotions back on Grenpud when you got bit by a Jolf_." He closed his eyes again. " _I'm quite thankful actually. Now we can get rid of the low-lives who ruined our lives_."

Ratchet stared in disbelief. How could this be happening? If they shared the same body then how can they see each other while having this conversation? His eyebrows knitted in confusion. He was in deep thoughts, and didn't notice Hunter walk up to him until he felt a finger poke his head. Ratchet jumped slightly as he didn't realize the other was right in front of him grinning evilly. The Lombax had his hands behind his back and leaning into the younger's face. He jerked as other took a firm grip on his arms. He was made defenceless. He couldn't do anything to fight back. He was like a sheep caught by a wolf. All he could do was look into the other's crimson eyes.

Hunter laughed again. " _You never change. Even when you were a kid you were the same_." He noticed the other's eyes widen in horror. " _That's right. I watched you grow up. I was waiting to be freed. I thought when you got bit by that creature back on Veldin when you were five at the time, I thought that was when I was going to be let loose. But no. That stupid caretaker got in the way_!" Venom started to drip from his mouth in anger as he yelled with every word. The spit landed on Ratchet's face, burning him. He howled in pain but the other ignored him and continued to talk. " _He needs to be taught a lesson! He needs to be killed! But I can't do it without you_." He made his famous grin.

The golden Lombax shook his head. "I would never join you." He bared his canines to show his anger.

A frown hushed over the other's lips. " _Always the goody-to-shoes it seems. But in the end, I will take over your body forever and there will be nothing you could do about it_." Hunter threw Ratchet to the floor with force but didn't leave it there. He smashed a foot onto the Lombax's chest which resulted with some cracked ribs. He brushed off Ratchet's scream by putting pressure on his leg to increase the strain on the other's chest. A moment later, he removed his foot and kicked Ratchet onto his back where he ripped and scratched. His sharp nails dug into the younger's skin, piercing it.

Ratchet wanted to hide in a corner and curl up into a ball to never wake again. The pain was just unbearable. He couldn't stand it any more. He tried to crawl away with the strength he had left but that proved difficult from his damaged rib cage which made it hard to breath. Suddenly the other Lombax snatched hold of where the tail tuff connected to tail tightly and dragged him to a separate room. Ratchet yelled out in agony. Tails were one of the weak points of the Lombax structure. His gloved fingers tried to claw the ground to slow the other down but he didn't succeed.

Hunter let go of Ratchet's tail but didn't waste time. He grabbed the Lombax's ears and pulled him along the ground. His own ears shot down in both anger and from the high pitched yelp that escaped Ratchet's mouth. Ears were one of the other weak points. The room they entered was too dark for Ratchet to see anything; all he could see were red glowing eyes. There was another red light source but it was as if it was in a hole in the middle of the ground. The dark Lombax dropped the golden Lombax next to the other light source.

Ratchet had guessed right. There was a hole in the middle of the room but what was down there made him freeze in terror. In the bottom of the pit were a pack of Jolves with hungry eyes staring at the Lombaxes. Hunter took hold of the other's neck, encase he tried anything funny but mainly to force him to look at the creatures below, before crouching down next to him. " _I've always admired Jolves since I was released. They helped me be here. They made me realize who really deserves to serve this body_." He chuckled. " _Me, of course. I hope our little conversation gave you some thought for when we next meet. Ta-ta for now_." Hunter tossed Ratchet down the pit with the Jolves.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!" Ratchet yelled, snapping his eyes open and sitting up straight. His heart raced from the nightmare that just occurred. Sweat dripped down his face. His breathing was heavy, so heavy it became hard to breath. He head snapped to every part of the room. Suddenly the door swung open, with force that it crashed into the wall, and Dr. Jackson and Azimuth came running into the room. They reached the bed to check if Ratchet was all right. Dr. Jackson took a gentle grip on the younger's arms. "Ratchet? Ratchet, calm down. Are you okay?" He asked in worry.

At first he didn't answer as he was still finding it difficult to take steady breathes. He took a deep breath and huffed it out again, just like he did when he started to feel rage bubbling up in his body before turning into his evil form. He clamped his eyes shut. "It was just a bad dream. I'm fine." His voice was shaky which didn't back up what he said. He swallowed loudly; his heart slowed down slightly.

Alister didn't believe him either, because from what he saw on Ratchet's back made his stomach drop. "Ratchet, you're bleeding!" He yelled in concern.

"W-what?" The younger's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. B-but how was that possible? It was all a dream, wasn't it? He clutched his chest as a wave of pain flowed around that area. He started to feel light-headed, probably from blood loss. He began to tilt to Azimuth's side. The elder Lombax caught him before he hurt himself even more. Worry filled amber eyes. Why couldn't he do anything to protect Kaden's son? He promised Kaden before he got exiled that if he was to ever meet Ratchet, that he would protect him at all costs. He had broke that promise weeks ago. A frown hushed across his lips. Dr. Jackson snapped him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up at the other. "Yes?"

"Alister, I'm just quickly going to get some nanotech for the boy. Keep on eye on him and don't let him die on us." The Cazar ran out of the room to the supply closet that was on the other side of the hospital.

The General's sight turned back to Ratchet, who was clinging onto his chest armour for dear life as if he let go he would die. The younger was shaking all over as if he was scared, but it was most likely from the amount of blood he had lost. He pulled the other into a tight embrace, but not too tight to damage the already-hurt-Lombax. He looked back at the door. _Hurry up, Jackson. He's counting on you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys liked it :D Err, I have no idea when the next chapter shall be up, soon hopefully. So stay tuned for the next one!**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Cazars (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Dr. Jackson, Jolves, Hunter (c) Me**


	14. Games Anyone?

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Chapter 14: Games Anyone?**

Dr. Jackson ran to the nearest medical room to gather up some nano-tech for Ratchet's wounds on his back. He swung the door open and ignored the pairs of eyes staring at him as he entered the room in a rush. He spotted the blue healing orbs out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed a few of them. He quickly, but carefully, headed back to Ratchet's room, running into Clank along the way. The looked down at the little robot for a second.

Clank glanced up at the Cazar doctor and noticed the worried look on his face. "Is something wrong, Dr. Jackson?" He asked, concerned.

"There's not enough time for chit-chat now Clank. Sorry, but I'll explain later." He said, before speed-walking his way to his correct destination.

The robot tilted his head in confusion from what the other said and was about to ask him about Ratchet, but got interrupted as the doctor turned his back on him and flew down the corridors, going around the corner where Clank lost sight of him. He sighed. He had nothing else to do but head to the waiting room where the elder Lombax was. It took him about five minutes to walk there because of his small legs he wasn't able to walk that fast. When he reached the area, he noticed that Azimuth wasn't sitting where he'd left him. "Hmm..." He hummed to himself. He walked back to reception to ask someone if they had seen the Lombax.

Dr. Jackson came back to Ratchets room, still juggling the nano-tech in his cradled arms. "Alister, could you carefully lay Ratchet onto his front so I can heal his back?" He asked politely. As he began to walk over to the bed, and then place the orbs down onto the chair in the room.

Alister was about to move the tense arms off his chest, but stopped when Ratchet spoke shakily. "N-No. I don't w-wanna move." A worried expression fell across the General's face. He knew Ratchet was being stubborn but he didn't want to move him if he was hurt. He held out his free hand. "Let me take care of it."

The Cazar nodded slightly before pasting over an orb of nano-tech. While Alister was applying the nano-tech to the younger's back, Dr. Jackson went over to the sink to wet a cloth. He ringed it out to get rid of the extra water, and folded it. He walked back over to the bed and placed the cloth on Ratchet's head once the elder was finished and the younger was laid back down onto the bed. When he bent down to place the wet material over the Lombax's head, his ears picked but the sound of heavy breathing. He warned Ratchet that some pain might come to his chest area, before gently prodding where the other's rib cage was to feel for anything that could be wrong. It felt like the bones where slightly cracked. He acted immediately by pulling over an x-ray scanner and took some shots of Ratchet's chest.

Alister was at first confused at why the other was poking at Kaden's son's chest, but when the doctor brought over the scanner, his guesses were right.

Once the images came out, the Cazar checked them over and frowned at the results. He'd ask the younger later about all of this. "Alister, could you lift Ratchet up near the chest area?" He said while grabbing some bandages. "I'll need to protect his chest with these until his ribs heal probably." First he applied some nano-tech to sooth the pain and help the bones heal quicker before wrapping the crystal white bandages tight enough around Ratchet's chest so they wouldn't come loose or be too tight to make it harder to breath. After he grabbed some painkiller and gave them to the golden Lombax.

From all the treatment, Ratchet slowly drifted off to sleep. The expression on his face was peaceful, but the twitches his body made told a different story.

Clank was told from the female Cazar at reception that she saw the white Lombax ran off with Dr. Jackson heading to Ratchet's room a while ago now. _That cannot be good_. He thought. He ran to see if his best friend was alright. He got to his location to notice the door wide open. At first he was scared, but when he stood in the doorway his feelings faded away bit by bit. Not when he noticed that the elders were putting bandages around Ratchet's chest.

The Cazar noticed the robot in the corner of his blue eyes after he finished with the younger. "You don't have to stand there, you can come in." He smiled warmly but his eyes showed concern.

"Could you please tell me what happened to Ratchet?" Clank asked, with a worried expression as he walked into the walk and sat onto the chair. Both of the elders looking away as they couldn't answer the question. They didn't even know what happened themselves, they'd ask him when he wakes up which could be any time. Speaking of which, he actually did.

Ratchet opened his emerald eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that he had a small audience watching him and blinked confused like a baby did when it first opens it's eyes. He realized that his chest hurt less and something was placed on his head. "W-What happened?"

"I thought you could tell _us_ that." Dr. Jackson said, crossing his arms.

The younger blinked again. Then he caught what the other had meant. He looked at the wounds on his chest in sorrow. They'd think he would be crazy if he told them the truth. Hunter must be laughing his head off. So Ratchet made a story up which the other's properly won't believe but he had to try anyway. He mastered his best grin and started his explanation. "Well, you see, I was thirsty in the middle of the night and got up to get a glass of water. When I tripped over my own feet from obviously being half-asleep still and tumbled my chest into the cupboards. I got up again but the pain must of messed with my head somehow and made me walk into some sharp equipment from what I remember and cut my back." The look on their faces were not good.

Dr. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "So how'd you got back onto the bed, hmm?"

Ratchet swallowed. "I, er, got back up and headed to the bed to press the red button to call someone for help but I collapsed onto it, and a painful wave shot around my body, and I screamed." He blushed slightly from admitting for screaming. He hated it.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Before anyone could say anything, Mark sighed. He shook his head. Did the younger think they were stupid? He decided not to push it any further but would ask him for the truth later when it'll be just them two. The other's left Ratchet so he could get some rest, but if he needed anything, he'd just have to press the red button above his bed. Ratchet laid there looking miserable. He couldn't sleep. That nightmare would just pop up again. But then, was it really a nightmare, or was it real? He shook his head at the thought. He didn't want to know. He sighed heavily and rested his eyes but sleep didn't come.

His ears picked up a dripping sound. He looked over to the tap to notice water drip every now and again. His ears flattened. Ratchet got up and walked to the sink to twist the tap right off. He waited but nothing came out. Once he was certain nothing was going to drip from the tap anymore, he was about to head back to bed until the air got extremely cold - just like last time. He swiftly turned around so he could look at the whole room. No-one was there. Maybe the room had actually turned cold because of the weather outside, however he couldn't check as there were no windows in the damn room. All this proved wrong when a splat of liquid fell from the ceiling right between Ratchet's bare feet.

Slowly, the younger lifted his head up to see his evil self above him. The next moment was a blur to Ratchet as in a second he found himself on the floor with Hunter on top of him. He was about to scream out in pain from when he landed on his damaged chest but a hand stopped it.

Hunter bent down to whisper in the other's ears. " _Shh, we don't want anyone getting hurt now, do we_?" He grinned. That dangerous glint in his red eyes appeared. A few minutes passed before the dark Lombax laughed and pulled the other up after getting up himself. " _And you say that elder is uptight_!" He chuckled, before walking to the bed and feeling the covers.

Ratchet was shocked when he was pulled up quickly and from what the other said, but more of the fact that he was acting 'friendly'. "I-I am not!" He squealed like a young child when they didn't agree with something. He huffed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Hunter felt the softness of the material and ignored his 'good-self's' comment. He raised an eyebrow at the question though. He quickly pulled back and grabbed the other by the shoulders. " _I wanted to have some fun. After all, being stuck in your, well technically our, head sucks, and now that we are alone with no-one to interrupt us... I thought we could play a little game _?" He grinned evilly, showing all his grey teeth.__

__A painful wave went around Ratchet's body as the other grabbed him. His ears flattened again his head in anger as he didn't have the strength to push the other away. But what Hunter said, scared him. What would he be planning on doing without getting caught by someone? "W-What do ya mean? Play a game? The only thing you would ever play would be a 'kill everyone in you path' game." He rolled his eyes at the idea of it._ _

__The grin slowly faded until the Lombax had stopped talking. He violently grabbed the other by the ears and dragged him towards the cupboards. Without letting go, he kicked the locks off with his strength. He peered his head in them to see what he could use. A few seconds later, he pulled out a tray of sharp knives used for surgery and operations. He roughly dropped the metal tray on a table and picked up one of the blades that. He brought it to Ratchet's jaw line and pressed it against the skin under the fur but didn't pierce it._ _

__Ratchet howled in pain as his sensitive ears were yanked hard and he was pulled across the room. His heart raced as Hunter kicked at the cupboards and he tried to squirm out of the vice-like grip, but stopped when he felt something sharp and cold at his jaw. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realize that he had closed them in the first place, to see out the corner of his eyes that a knife was placed on his face. He stayed quiet from both shock and nervousness._ _

__" _Aww, what's the matter, Ratchet _?" The evil one mocked. " _Scared of a little_ sharp _blade_?" He swiped the piece of equipment along the other's face as he said the word 'sharp'. He grinned again. He put down the knife and placed his hands on Ratchet's cheeks. " _Don't worry, this game won't last for long _."_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Finally! I haven't wrote anything in ages! I'm so glad to get some done :D Yes, I left a cliff hanger. Wondering what Hunter has in mind, hmm? Well, you're gonna have to wait for a while. Anyways, hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter.**
> 
> **Ratchet and Clank (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Dr. Jackson, Hunter (c) Me**


	15. Chapter 15: Future Punishments

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Chapter 15: Future Punishments**

"W-what do you m-mean by that?" Ratchet spoke frightened, his bottom lip trembling.

Hunter grinned wickedly. _"Now what would the fun be in that if I told you."_ He taunted, rubbing his chin in thought but there was a nasty look in his crimson eyes. Out of no-where, he raised his foot and kicked Ratchet full pelt in the side which sent him flying across the room near the door. He smashed into the wall with a yelp of pain. Hunter kicked him again, and he went flying across the room once more. He crashed into the wall where the bed was. Hunter guessed the other was in great pain but didn't give a crap. _"If you move from where you are, I swear you won't like the consequences."_ He said angrily before walking over to the tray of knives again; picking up two of them. He went back to the other and crouched down to his eye level. He made his evil grin again before putting on a thinking face. _"Ya know, I don't know how I'm gonna do this without you squirming around."_

Ratchet looked up with terrified eyes. "W-What are you g-going to with m-me?" He didn't know what to think. His 'evil-self' was unpredictable. His heart was racing like mad, he thought it would pop right out of his chest at any point. He tried not to shake from being scared, but he was unsuccessful. His tail flicked nervously around his feet. Every strand of his fur was standing at an accurate 180 degrees.

_"Hmm, why don't I show you instead."_ The dark Lombax whispered with half closed eyes. He swiftly pinned Ratchet to the wall, leaning against him and made the other put his arm up to the wall. Slowly, he laid out all the clenched fingers. He grabbed one of the knives next to him, before looking at the other. _"Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit. But if you scream, this will only go on for longer."_ He paid his attention back to the hand, before slamming the blade in the middle of Ratchet's hand. The knife ended up going through part of the wall as well, so the golden Lombax couldn't escape. He went to the other hand and did the same process.

Ratchet gasped in shock as the other whammed himself into his chest, then his arm was put up against the wall and his fingers were slowly uncurled from the fist. A worried expression fell across his face from what Hunter had said. W-What could he possibly do to him with barely any tools around him? That was answered when something sharp went through his palm. He squealed as he bit on his lower lip hard until it started drawing blood. His other hand got the same treatment. He was stuck against the wall by being pinned by his hands by knives. He was surprised that the blades went through the concrete of the wall. He felt the fresh blood drizzling down his hands and dripping onto the floor. Hot tears pricked behind his eyes, wanting to come forth, but he refused them to flood down his face in front of his evil 'twin'.

Hunter was pleased with the way the other way; being trapped like a prey and caught by the predator. _"Heh. Now that I have you right where I want you, we can begin the games!"_ He clapped his hands in excitement. _"Hmm, now what should we start with first?"_ He strolled back to the cupboards to see what other tools he could use.

He bared his canines in disgust and anger. How could the other be joyful about this?! Torturing people for fun. It made him sick to the core. But what had he done to deserve this kind of pain? He thought the other said he'd only kill bad people. Why was he causing damage to him? It didn't make sense. His eyes widened at a sudden thought. Wait, if they shared the same body then why don't they have the same wounds as each other? His train of thoughts got interrupted when he saw Hunter coming back holding a tray. The other dropped the tray on the bed so he couldn't see what he was in for.

_"There's so many different pieces of equipment here that I could use on you first."_ The dark Lombax said, moving his hand above the tray as if he didn't know what to pick up. _"However."_ He pulled his limb back and crouched in front of Ratchet again. _"I think I'll start with my bare hands."_ He placed a hand on the golden one, before twirling one of his fingers around the fur which caused it to knot together, and trap his own finger. _"Oh no. I seemed to have trapped my own finger."_ He spoke sarcastically which smirking. Without warning, he yanked his hand back, causing a clump of golden fur to follow.

Ratchet gritted his teeth together to stop him from yelling and cursing. Man, did that sting. The patch that now had no fur was prickling with pain. He didn't have time to whine over it, as the process was repeated over his chest again, and again, and again. The ripping of the fur then moved to the arms but both limbs were done at the same time.

Hunter pulled back, and pouted. _"Man, that gets boring after a while. But-"_

"Why the heck would you do that?!" Ratchet screamed out in annoyance. "How would you like it if I did that to you?!" His breathing got heavy from the shouting. He still wouldn't let the tears fall.

The evil Lombax's ears flattened. He huffed. _"I already told you that you're not going to like the consequences."_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. _"I guess I'm going to havta go further into this."_ He stood up and collected the tray before sitting cross-legged where he was moments ago. _"I'll be nice to you for once, and let you choose the first tool."_ That grin hushed along his lips again, not wanting to stay hidden any more.

Emerald eyes widened. "There's a catch. I know it."

_"Ooo, smart one you are."_ The grin gradually got bigger almost reaching from ear to ear. _"There is a catch! And that catch is... that I won't tell you what I'll do with them."_ He winked. _"Don't worry so much. It's not like it's going to hurt!"_ He laughed loudly.

He tried to ignore the other's mockery by looking down at the equipment in front of him. There wasn't much, but they all seemed deadly in their own way. There was a syringe with some sort of dark blue substance. Next to that was a surgery blade with a needle and thread. The next piece was a collection of smaller knives, possibly between 10-15 of them. And the last item was a bottle-opener that pulls out the corks of all things. He didn't want to pick. Why would someone pick their own torture? It didn't feel right. He just closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

_"Too slow!"_

Ratchet's eyes snapped open.

_"You were too slow, so I'm afraid I am gonna havta pick for you."_ Hunter smirked at the other's reaction. Who thought he'd get annoyed of not being able to pick? Come one, it's something he is going to get hurt with. Well, the good thing is that he can now decide. And he knows exactly what to do first. He grabbed hold of the bottle-opener. _"I thought you'd like to see your own face expressions during our time... without a mirror."_ He chuckled. _"Ready for some _eye-popping _action?" _Slowly, he raised his hand with the tool in to Ratchet's face. His other hand went to the other's forehead to keep his head still. He didn't want to miss the shot.____

____He trembled with fear as the point of the bottle-opener came closer to his right eye. It didn't matter if he closed his eyes or not, his 'evil-self' wouldn't care and would pierce the object threw his eyelids. No matter what he did, he was helpless. Unless... Ratchet screamed at the top of his voice, trying to make himself be heard from the doctors. But his blood grew ice-cold when Hunter pulled back quickly and faced the door with his ears on high alert._ _ _ _

____The dark Lombax growled as he heard someone rushing down the hallways not far away. He shoved the tool back onto the tray and grabbed the knives in Ratchet's hands. He roughly pulled them out of the palms and ignored the other fall to the floor. He placed the tray back into the cupboards, before stomping over to the shaky younger. He took a vice-like grip on Ratchet's ears and pulled them up to his mouth. _"I swear, when we meet again I'll make you regret what you did. But if you speak a word to anyone about this, all the torture and all, then I'll start thinking about playing my games on some innocent people."_ He harshly whispered, before disappearing from sight._ _ _ _

____Ratchet sat there, staring into space. What Hunter said made him shiver. But he second sentence made him freeze in terror. Hurt innocent people. No, he couldn't let him. He wouldn't let him. He had control over him when he was in his normal form. He just had to control his anger so Hunter wouldn't possess him and his body. The sharp pains from his hands took him out of his many thoughts. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but that didn't mean the wounds couldn't hurt. He remembered there was one last orb of nano-tech sitting on the chair. He got up, and stepped to the furniture, and saw that he was correct. He took hold of the orb and smashed it in his hands. He rubbed the healing substance in his hands until they were sealed. There was some left over, so he decided to rub it on the fur-less patches to kill the stinging pain. Hmm, that was going to be a problem. How was he going to explain to the others about chunks of his fur missing from his body? Shaking his head, he walked to the sink to get rid of the blood on his hands. Then he cleared up the red liquid from the floor and wall as well so nothing seems suspicious to Dr. Jackson._ _ _ _

____The knock at the door made Ratchet slightly jump. He filled a glass with water before turning to the metal door. "Yeah?" He put strain on his voice as he remembered he screamed._ _ _ _

____The door opened and Dr. Jackson came in with a concerned look on his brown-furred face. "Are you alright, Ratchet? I heard you scream from my office." He asked, stepped in front of the younger and putting his hands on his shoulders._ _ _ _

____The Lombax grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if I disturbed you from your work. But, I, er, accidentally fell outta bed in the middle while I was asleep. But the pains in my chest woke me up with a yell." He blushed slightly again from admitting that he screamed. "The pains died down again, and I thought I'd get a drink as I was up."_ _ _ _

____The Cazar doctor blinked at the other while he spoke, but smiled slightly when he finished. "Don't worry, you didn't distract me." He frowned and looked to the side. "You just had me worried. Here." He pulled out a small supply of nano-tech. "This should help." He smashed the orbs in his hands and rubbed it carefully onto Ratchet's chest. Once all of the blue liquid was used, Dr. Jackson then noticed the patches on the Lombax's body. He blinked again, confused. "R-Ratchet? Why are patches of your fur missing?" He asked, a worried glint appeared in his crystal blue eyes._ _ _ _

____"Oh. What these?" He gestured to them using his head. "I guess I'm just shredding fur in certain areas. Maybe from stress? I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't look at the other when he spoke. His eyes were glued to the floor. But his vision ended up looking up as the doctor put a gently hand on his back, leading him back to the bed._ _ _ _

____"Well, I suggest getting some rest after what's happened. It looks like you haven't done any." He watched the younger walk with his head down. He sighed. "Even if you don't feel like sleeping, just try. It'll do better in the long-run for you. Trust me." Once the boy was perched on the bed, he started to head back for the door. Before he closed it though, he said, "Just be careful. You can tell me _anything_." The door clicked shut._ _ _ _

____Ratchet sighed out in relief. "Man... That was too close."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's the 15th chapter of Good VS Evil. I hope you guys enjoyed it. You guys were probably thinking that this was the main torture scene for poor Ratchet, didn't ya? ;) Well, it's not! That's for a later chapter, which should actually be soon hopefully.**
> 
> **Ratchet, Cazar species (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Hunter, Dr. Jackson (c) Me**


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Please

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOW OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Chapter 16: The Truth Please**

"I don't know what we're going to do with him."

"If something else happens, you know the head of the hospital is going to contact the police."

"I know, but I just can't find a way to help the boy. He won't tell me everything. He's been lying; I know that for sure, Jarvis."

"How can you tell, Jackson?"

Dr. Jackson and Jarvis were walking down the corridors of the hospital heading to the room Ratchet was in. They needed to do one more blood test before they discharged Ratchet out of hospital. Dr. Jackson sighed at the question. "The stories he tells us from how he got hurt; they're lies. Would you really believe them from what I've told you? They just...can't be true. I mean, cracking your ribs by falling into cupboards? Who could take in that?!"

Jarvis rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, you never know these days with kids. Some things are quite...interesting." He glanced at the Cazar. "It's not like someone else was hurting him?"

The conversation ended there as both arrived at their location. Jarvis tapped Dr. Jackson on the arm. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Do you want me to send Azimuth and Clank down here?" He asked.

A few seconds passed before the doctor answered his friend. "No, that will be fine. I think it will be best to talk to the boy alone. But thank you." He pushed in the codes to open the door before stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. He spotted Ratchet lying down on the bed, but he didn't lift his head up to meet Mark's eyes staring at him with curiosity. The boy had his arms over his head, blocking his sight.

Dr. Jackson exhaled quietly to himself. He walked up to the younger and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on one of the Lombax's arms, shaking it slightly. "Ratchet, are you awake?"

For the next couple minutes, silence filled the room. The Cazar opened his mouth to speak again, but a long, low moan coming from the golden Lombax interrupted him. Ratchet moved his head to the side, with his arms still in the same place. "Five more minutes..." He mumbled half-asleep.

He ran a hand through his chocolate brown fur on his head from the response he got. He wasn't going to allow him to try and get out of the tests. He shook Ratchet's arm again, not saying anything that time. Still, the boy ignored him. He frowned in frustration. Why was he being like this? It wasn't like him. He tried to get through to the younger again. "Ratchet, please wake up." No reply. "If you don't then I might have to do two blood tests, one straight after the other." He shrugged his shoulders and got up. "It's your choice, Ratchet." Dr. Jackson said, heading to the door.

Emerald eyes snapped open, as golden arms shot to his sides. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" He yelled. He wasn't in the mood for one blood test, let alone _two_. He swiftly sat up straight, looking worried at the doctor.

Dr. Jackson smiled slightly before turning to face the other. "It seems you are, Ratchet." He walked over to one of the cupboards, unlocking it, and pulling out various equipment for the blood test. He placed the objects onto a tray and then onto the night table by the chair and bed. "Ratchet, can I talk to you about something?" He asked while setting up the equipment.

The golden Lombax shifted nervously. "A-About what?"

The Cazar screwed the needle onto the tube. "Oh, you know what I'm on about." He eyed the other before paying attention back to what he was doing. "Hold out your arm."

Ratchet cringed from what the older said. He put a hand to his neck and rubbed it sheepishly. "I _really_ don't know what your on about, Dr. Jackson." He fake grinned, but the other's face didn't look impressed. He sighed before holding out his left arm to the doctor.

Dr. Jackson took hold of the younger's arm, but he didn't inject the needle yet. "Ratchet, I want to know the truth; about how you _actually_ manage to get hurt. Would you really think that I'll soak up all them excuses you told me before, hmm?" An eyebrow raised. He picked up the needle with his free hand.

The Lombax's head lowered in shame; his ears dropped and his tail went stiff. "I...I can't...tell you." He mumbled under his breath. 

The Cazar's short, long ears picked up what the younger had said. "And why is that, Ratchet?" He looked on the other's arm to get the right place to stick the needle in. "Like I said before, you can tell me anything if you need someone to talk to."

"I-I just can't. Please, trust me." He watched the older's movements, before moving to look at his face. "I know I can, but I have nothing I need to tell you. I'm hundred percent sure of this. Just trust me."

Once finding the right place on the golden furred arm, he pierced the thick needle through the skin. "I do trust you, Ratchet. It's just... We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on behind closed doors." Crimson blood started to fill the small test tube, slowly.

Ratchet swallowed, not at the sight of the blood, but from what Dr. Jackson said. He bit his bottom lip lightly. "I-I know, but I swear nothing is happening. I've just been a bit clumsy these last few months." He started to feel light-headed from the blood being taken out of his body. Or was it really that? He didn't know any more. He did not want to know. He just wanted everything to go back to how it originally was; staying up to early hours of the morning playing vid-comics, fixing things for a whole day, or just kicking his feet back and relaxing. 

When the tube was filled with enough blood, Dr. Jackson removed the needle from Ratchet's arm. He unscrewed the needle from the test tube, and put it on the tray. He sealed the tube up and slid it onto a test tube rack on the tray as well. "That's not an excuse that'll take, Ratchet." He turned to look straight into Ratchet's eyes with a serious expression. "Listen to me. I'm not going to be able to find a cure for you until you tell me what's actually _wrong_ with you. We're not going to be able to go a step further until you tell me _everything_. Do you understand, Ratchet? We just want to help you, but how can we if you just push us away, and lock yourself in even more?"

The Lombax ignored the numb feeling forming in the back of his head after what Dr. Jackson said. It took him by surprise. Was everyone really that worried about him? He was too distracted from the threats that Hunter gave him, to not realize that people were trying to help him out. He felt bad. Extremely bad. His ears flattened against his head in guilt. Ratchet was stuck in a dilemma. If he kept everything Hunter did to him a secret, no one would be able to help him any further than they could now, and Hunter would carry on his torturing and haunting. On the other hand, if he told someone about Hunter and what he had done, then Hunter would start killing innocent people; most properly people who were close friends to Ratchet.

What choice did he have? He had to carry on keeping it a secret to protect the good. Ratchet's green eyes glanced up into concerned blue ones. "I promise, doctor, nothing is going on. If you trust me, then trust me with what I'm saying. There is nothing going on that you should know of." He smiled, faintly. "I-I swear on my life." He lied.

Silence filled the air around the two. Dr. Jackson let the information he received, even if it was not much, sink in. "I...understand." The brown Cazar stood up, collecting the tray at the same time. "Well, thank you for answering my questions anyway. But you know I'm always here for ya; I'm your doctor after all." He smirked, gently. "Come on, you're going to be discharged out of hospital today." He walked to the door, and opened it. He turned back to the Lombax. "Well, are you coming or not?" He chuckled.

"Not a problem." Ratchet grinned slightly, scratching the back of his head. Golden ears shot up from what the other said. "Really? Today?" He watched the other open the door and face him again. He grinned again, but this one was more true. "Sure!" He jumped to his feet, and quick walked to the side of Dr. Jackson. He closed the door behind him, and they both walked to meet Alister and Clank in reception.

Evil chuckling echoed in Ratchet's room in the hospital. " _That's a good boy_." A sharp grin formed across his dark muzzle. " _Don't hush a sound, and I won't hurt your_ precious _friends_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, so, so, so SORRY for the late update! But here it is! I hope this is enough to keep you going for a while :D**
> 
> **Ratchet, Clank, Alister, Jarvis, Cazar species (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Dr. Jackson, Writing, Ideas, Story (c) Me**


	17. Chapter 17: Discharged Again

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 17: Discharged Again**  
  
Dr. Jackson was leading Ratchet down the corridor to the reception area to meet Alister and Clank. The doctor thought that the younger had been in the hospital for many more days than he needed, but the head of the building did not trust the boy. Dr. Jackson talked his boss out of it, but he only got one more chance. If he blew it then the boss would be contacting the police to take him away. Dr. Jackson wasn't going to allow that. If Ratchet was to go into jail, then his situation was only going to get worse.  
  
Five minutes later, the both of them found Alister and Clank standing by the entrance. Strange. The elder Lombax was carrying a bag on his back. Ratchet thought back through his memories; he couldn't remember Azimuth having a bag like that. Him and Dr. Jackson walked up to the others and greeted each other.  
  
"Alister. Clank. It's great to see you again!" Ratchet cheered, joyfully. He fist pumped Clank's fist, and Alister rubbed his head instead of a welcoming 'hello'. The younger smiled. It was nice to go back home again. He just needed to relax after everything that had happened recently.  
  
Mark noticed the bag on the elder's back. "Ah, Jarvis has already gave you the bag, I see." He noted, tapping his chin in thought. "That must of been why he didn't stay to help with Ratchet's blood test."  
  
The white Lombax shifted the bag carefully on his back slightly. "Yes, he gave it to me after Ratchet had the test. And don't worry, Jarvis has already explained what's in it and what is used for what." A small sorrow smile appeared across his lips before disappearing a second later. Sadness was clear in his eyes.  
  
Dr. Jackson hummed in thought, before smirking a bit. His blue eyes hid under his eye lids. "Jarvis was always one to be known for being a step ahead in everything and everyone." He opened his eyes. "Alister?... Could I speak with you for a bit?" He asked. "Alone?"  
  
Amber eyes blinked in confusion. Was it something to do with Ratchet? Was it bad news? "Sure." He replied. He turned to Ratchet, who was talking to Clank about the horrible medicine he had to take. "Ratchet? Clank? Do you mind waiting by the ship while I speak with Dr. Jackson?"  
  
The younger's ears perked up at the sound of his name. He faced Alister as he asked the question.  _Hmm, are they trying to hide something from me?_  Ratchet forced a grin. "Sure thing, General!" He turned to his best friend - tail twitching nervously. "Let's go, pal." He turned his back swiftly to the others and stomped more than walked to Alister's ship parked outside.  
  
The others watched him with surprised faces from his attitude. That wasn't like him to storm off like that. The kid was most likely just being stubborn when he did not get his own way. Alister sighed to himself. He could tell that Ratchet forced that grin on his face, but the look in his eyes told a different story; slight heat was added behind the emeralds that didn't want to come forth. He had no idea what was going around the younger's head. To be honest, he thought the Lombax didn't know himself.  
  
The robot sighed not long after Azimuth. Maybe the general was thinking the same thing as himself. Ratchet did not act like that normally. On the other hand, he had not been the same since the Lombaxes got back from Grenpud. His bright green eyes flickered to the door, eyeing the Lombax who was trying to find the ship. "I suppose I should get going. It seems Ratchet cannot find the ship." Clank said towards the taller beings, before heading outside to meet the golden Lombax.  
  
"Right." Dr. Jackson mumbled to himself. He faced Alister, with clear sadness behind his blue eyes like the general had moments ago. "The reason why I wanted to speak with you alone, is because it's about Ratchet."  
  
A worried expression crossed Alister's face quickly. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. What if the younger couldn't be cured? What if the younger was never to be the same again? What if the younger was dying?  
  
The Cazar sighed heavily. "Well, the head of the hospital said that they're not going to treat Ratchet any more and contact the police if he causes damage to one more thing... Or worse, kill someone again." His shoulders slouched ever so slightly. "The other problem is that we still can't seem to find what's wrong with the boy, and it makes it harder for us if he won't tell us anything. We've tried almost everything. Blood Tests. Scans, including X-Rays. DNA samples. The only thing that's left is to do a full scan over his body and then make an operation on him. That's only if we can't find anything out of place on the scans - we just have to double check by doing an operation. I really wouldn't want to go that far, but if I must then there's no other choice." He frowned. "Just please, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless or this might be the last time I treat him." He pleaded the other for this wish. He didn't want to stop helping Ratchet; he was still young and had a life to live. He didn't want him to live in this nightmare for the rest of his life too.  
  
Azimuth was shocked from what the doctor had told him. Would the head of the hospital really do that? Surely they couldn't, not until the boy recovered fully. Hospitals these days. White ears fell against his head. "Of course I will. I wouldn't want Ratchet to be stuck how he is at the moment. We need to treat him as soon as possible. I'll talk with him to try and get some information out."   
  
The corners of Dr. Jackson's mouth raised a bit. "Thank you, Alister. I mean it a lot." He was about to get back to his job, before something popped back to his mind. "Oh, yes. Alister, if you were to get any information out of him, call me." He grabbed a small business card out of his white doctors coat and held it out to the other. "Here's my number. Both office here and home number. Call me any time when something wrong has happened or anything else that is important." With that, he walked down the corridor to get ready for an operation that he was needed in.   
  
The white Lombax glanced at the card for a brief second before sliding it into his pocket. He headed outside and looked for the ship in the large parking area. It took less than five minutes to find it, and he found Ratchet and Clank sitting on the wing of the Lombax ship. When he reached the ship, both youngers looked in his direction - the golden one having more of a glare.   
  
Ratchet jumped off the ship in a rush that he ended up falling to the ground. "Damn in..." He mumbled under his breath. Not long after he fell down, a strong hand was felt under his forearm. When he turned his head to only meet Alister's worried glaze, he snapped it back quickly along with his arm. "I'm fine." He huffed, getting back up. His hands swept the dirt off his armoured legs and knees.  
  
When the younger fell down, his reaction was to help him. However, he didn't expect him to act like that towards him. His hand hovered in the mid-air for a few seconds, as the younger cleaned himself up, before retreating back to his side. He decided not to push the incident any further for the best. "Ready to go?" He said instead, keeping his calm.  
  
"Sure." Ratchet replied, casually standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"I believe we are, general." Clank answered politely.  
  
The elder unlocked the ship and carefully placed the bag on one of the back seats before climbing in the driver's seat. Ratchet slouched in the passenger's seat, facing the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Clank perched himself on the other back seat. Alister started up the ship and flew off the planet, heading back for his home on Torren IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's chapter 17 peeps! Not exciting but I promise the next one will be :D I'm not sure if this one's a little short, so I'll make the next chapter longer. What a treat you're getting XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Clank, Jarvis, Cazar species, Axiom City, Torren IV (c) Insomniac Games  
> **  
>  Dr. Jackson (c) Me


	18. Chapter 18: Water Anyone?

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 18: Water Anyone?**  
  
On the way back to Torren IV it was very quiet in the ship. Alister kept his eyes ahead of him while driving, but every now and again they would flicker to the golden Lombax in the seat next to him. The said Lombax was staring outside the side window with gazed eyes that drifted off into the distance. Emptiness. Emptiness was all that filled them normally bright full of life eyes. Azimuth sighed. A frown hushed across his lips. Why couldn't things be back to normal?  
  
It took fifteen to twenty minutes for Torren IV to finally come into sight. The elder Lombax drove the ship through the planet's atmosphere, before landing outside his house beyond the Hollow. Everyone jumped out of the ship once the engines were turned off. Ratchet did a few stretches from sitting still for too long. Alister grabbed the bag before locking his ship and heading to the door with the other two a few steps behind.   
  
The three of them walked into Alister's house, both organics sighing in relief of being home again. The younger stepped into the kitchen to grab a glass of water; his throat had been feeling dry on the way back. He collected a glass out of the cupboard, and started to fill it up with cold water. He gulped down the liquid all at once. Then he filled the glass again.   
  
The elder followed the other after a few minutes to get himself a drink. He placed the bag onto the table, before grabbing a cup from the cupboard. He made himself a cup of Breegas tea - a bitter tea with the sweetness of nectar - before sitting down at the small kitchen table. He eyed the other, who was leaning his back against the sink, when he wasn't looking.  
  
Ratchet put his glass on the side, he would wash it up later. He turned his back to the sink and sat up against it. A thinking expression fell upon his face. What was going to happen this time? Would Hunter appear sooner or later than he did last time? Ratchet shivered slightly. Neither of them sounded amusing to his ears.  
  
The Lombax pushed himself off the sink, and headed for the bathroom. He remembered fidgeting a bit back in the ship. Once there, he closed the door, cutting out all sound from the other rooms.  
  
Clank watched the other two Lombaxes walk into the other room. He sighed to himself. He went to the arm chair and carried on reading where he was interrupted days ago. He sat comfortably on the furniture before opening the book. He started to read, the information gathering in his memory. His sight travelled to the bathroom door as it clicked shut. He shook his head to clear his mind. He went back into the book, starting where he stopped again.  
  
Ratchet put his head against to cold mirror after going to the toilet; his breath causing condensation to form on it. His head was burning. Small pricks of heat would appear and then explode like a volcano.  
  
A lazy hand turned the cold tap on, filling up the sink as much as he could. Once done, he cupped his hands in the water and splashed it onto his face. His hands ran down his face and neck. It still didn't help the pain in his brain. He dunked his whole head in, water flowing over the sides.  
  
He stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the coldness swarming his mind. It felt nice. He lifted his head out, water dripping down his face rapidly. Suddenly something was placed at the back of his head and pushed him roughly back into the water. Panic rose in him as water entered his mouth when he was forced back into the cold liquid without warning.  He tried to come back up but didn't succeed.  
  
The next moment, his head was pulled out of the now-half-filled sink. Air rushed in his lungs as he took a deep breath, but it felt like something was lodged in the back of his throat. His breathing was wheezy. His turned around to find someone unexpected.  
  
An evil grin was shot at the golden Lombax. Red eyes narrowed down in glee at the sight of the other struggling for air.  _"Looks like you're having trouble there, Ratchet?"_  A smirk.  _"Need some help?"_  Stepped towards the other slowly.  
  
Ratchet put a hand in the distance between Hunter and himself. "S-Stop." He croaked. A glare was given at the evil one. "I-I don't need your d-damn help." He growled in annoyance . He wasn't in the mood for any more of this. He just got out of hospital, he didn't want to go back already.  
  
Hunter was a step away from Ratchet. He stayed still for a while, receiving curious looks from green eyes. A second later, Hunter gripped the other's wrist, turning him around, putting the arm around the back. Ratchet's head was facing the water's surface, dangerously gleaming back up at him.  
  
A hand was placed onto the back of Ratchet's head. A grin formed over his lips once again.  _"Enjoying the view, my dear twin?"_ He chuckled.  
  
Worry filled his eyes that were sparkling from the reflection of the water below him. Anger then flickered in them. Not from the question, but more to do with Hunter calling him his 'twin'. So, they look alike, but that did not mean they were twins of any description. "Like hell we are." He huffed out in frustration. Trying to squirm in the other's grip.  
  
That resulted in him getting his head shoved into the water. After a minute, he was pulled back up, again, struggling for air. His heart was racing like mad. The grip grew tighter. He felt Hunter's breath brush past his ear.  
  
 _"Wanna try again."_  
  
Ratchet shivered in the inside. His vision got cloudy. No. Not time for crying. Not now. Not ever. He exhaled heavily. "Not really." He bit back his tongue from saying anything else.  
  
Hunter let go of the other, taking a step back.  _"Hmph. I'll let you off, seeing as you've just came back."_  The corners of his mouth raised as he crossed his arms.  _"That's only for today though. So don't think of yourself being_  that  _lucky."_  A grin split over his lips.  
  
The younger grabbed a near-by towel, and rubbed his face dry. "What are you even doing here?" He kept a watchful eye on the mysterious Lombax as he took off his cap to dry his fur underneath.  
  
A chuckle echoed in the room.  _"Oh come on. I couldn't pass this opportunity to miss some fun."_  He crimson eyes brightened at the last word that left his mouth. Such a precious moment could not be simply pushed aside.  _"Besides-"_  Eyes closed behind eyelids.  _"-It gets boring in a head, ya know."_   The eyes opened to find curious ones stare at him.  
  
An eyebrow raised.  _"What?"_  
  
Ratchet shook his head to snap him out of his daze. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I must have dosed off." He looked away sharply.   
  
His lips curled up, baring his sharp canines.  _"Did you even listen to what I said?!"_  He barked in anger. Rage bubbled inside. Fire flashed in his dangerous eyes.  
  
The golden Lombax flinched at the sudden yell. Did Alister and Clank not even hear it? He didn't get much time to think anything else as two hands were found at his neck, squeezing tightly in a vice-like grip. From instinct, his own hands went to his throat to try and pry Hunter's hands off. They didn't move a budge.  
  
Gradually, his knees gave in. He collapsed to the floor from being to weak to stand on his own two feet. Emerald eyes opened to slits, not that he could see much any way; his vision had become blurry.  
  
The dark Lombax smiled in victory as the other fell down. That did not mean he would stop there. Bringing Ratchet back to the sink, he let go with one hand using it to fill the sink with hot, steaming water.   
  
Without warning, the younger's head was shoved back under water. This time the liquid clawed at his face from the heat. His muscles started to tingle unpleasantly. The explosions in his head got worse rapidly. The heat made it more of a struggle to breath apart from that fact that he was underwater and couldn't breath any way.  
  
The next thing he knew, his head was brought to the surface. Not that is was much of a victory, as a second later he was pushed back under. This was repeated a few times until Hunter got bored. He held Ratchet's head under the water one more time.  
  
 _"Man, isn't there anything else I could do?"_  He yawned.  
  
Before an answer could be given, a knock at the door was heard. Then Alister's voice appeared. "Ratchet? Are you alright in there?"  
  
The dark Lombax frowned.  _"Stupid interruptions."_  He faced the younger with an evil grin.  _"Until next time."_  After that, he vanished from sight.  
  
The bathroom door opened not long after, followed by Alister's head. "Ratch-" His eyes widened at the sight he saw. He swung the door wide open and rushed to the other's side. He lifted his head out the water and turned the boy to face him. "Ratchet? Ratchet, can you hear me?"  
  
He breathing was heavy as he sucked air into his lungs. His eyes were closed so he couldn't tell where the general was, so he nodded carefully. He began to feel light headed.  
  
A sighed escaped his lips as the other nodded. "What do you think you were doing?! Were you trying to kill yourself?!" Alister panicked. Surely he was not that stupid to do something like that.  
  
He grabbed the broad shoulders as his world was spinning like crazy. He cringed at the other's worried tone. "N-No." He mumbled. He half-opened his eyes to look at the general. "I was just... Washing my face. Ya know, to clear... My mind." His head pounded like it was about to explode under pressure.  
  
The elder pulled the younger into an embrace, wrapping his arms around Ratchet's upper back. He whispered in golden ears. "Please. Please don't do that to me again. I couldn't loose you." Not another one. He couldn't fail another person. Ratchet was like a son to him. A son he never had. His fingers curled. He would not be able to bare life if it was to be taken away from the young Lombax.  
  
Emerald eyes widened at the hug. He was not expecting Alister, of all people, to hug him. To return to gesture though, he slung his arms around the other's shoulders. He didn't know what to say. The elder was a father-figure to him, so of course the older was going to worry. Like a father did for his son. He felt fingers dug in his armour slightly. Odd. Why had Alister become tense all of a sudden?  
  
He pulled back, looking into amber eyes with his own worried ones. "Alister, are you okay?" Had he seen something? Hunter maybe? No, that was ridiculous. Surely he would have felt the air get cold if it was him... Could it?  
  
Azimuth smiled slightly at Ratchet. "I'm fine." He stood up, retreating his arms. He pointed his head to the door. "Come one, let's go have some lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Long enough anyone? It felt like it when writing it. Took me a while to write it, I must say, but I got there in the end. The next chapter doesn't have a date but it should be soon :D  
>  Ratchet, Alister, Clank (c) Insomniac Games  
> Hunter (c) Me**


	19. Chapter 19: Sweet, Sweet Torture

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 19: Sweet, Sweet Torture**  
  
Darkness. Darkness was all that surrounded Ratchet as he laid on the floor. He didn't know how long he'd been lying there. He didn't know if he was awake or asleep. He didn't know if he was alone or not. He just stared with dazed eyes.  
  
Eyes blinked. Fingers twitched. Tail flicked. Ratchet's senses slowly returned to his body. Bit by bit he realized that he must of fell asleep and must be dreaming. Carefully, he lifted himself into sitting position, looking at the area around him. Nothing could be seen apart from him.  
  
An eyebrow raised in confusion.  _Where...am I?_  
  
Once the Lombax snapped out of his thoughts, he got up. He didn't want to stay in one spot, so his feet lead him to a different location. Even though everything was pitch black, he still walked. Previous events in the past made him learn, the hard way, that you shouldn't stick in a single place for long or your enemy would come and chase you down.  
  
Ratchet shivered. He hoped Hunter wouldn't do that. However he highly doubted that. He carried on heading where his instincts were taking him.  
  
It felt like hours since he started walking, but nothing changed. Darkness still surrounded him. Every time one of his feet would touch the floor, a light echo travelled away from him. The sound of his steady breathing was faint. Those were the only two sounds that caught golden ears. They twitched to listen for other noises, however none were picked up.  
  
A feeling in Ratchet's gut told him that he was being watched. His feet stopped. He glanced over his shoulder, but no one was there. He exhaled. He carried on with his journey for a few more minutes. However, that feeling was still there, and it was beginning to bug the Lombax. He tried not to show it encase there  _was_  someone watching him.  
  
Something slimy was felt between his collar bone and neck, but before he could turn around in shock, the slimy object was wrapped around his neck tightly; so tight that it became hard to breathe. His hands instantly went to the thing around his neck to pry it off. But was unsuccessful.  
  
He was about to collapse to his knees, but he was suddenly lifted up and off the ground. His legs thrashed around as they couldn't find any where to perk upon. From what he judged, he was ten feet away from touching the floor. Once he was in the air, he could see what held him capture more clearly.  
  
From what it look like, it was a long dark red tentacle that came from near the ground. The tentacle ended at a dark figure that he couldn't make out as his vision had gone blurry. All he could see was a black blob with along with red and white patches. His head wasn't thinking properly, so he didn't know who it was.  
  
The figure grinned at the other as he hanged high up from the floor. He raised a hand to his forehead as he looked up.  _"Whatcha doing up there?"_  He mocked. He thought he'd have some fun after a few weeks since their last 'swimming lesson'.  
  
As soon as that voice rang through Ratchet's eardrums, he instantly knew who it was. He'd returned. He struggled in the grip around his delicate throat to find it tighten a little. A painful wave shot down his spine. He clenched his teeth together in both anger and pain.  
  
He was always the victim. He was always the weak one. He was always the coward.  
  
The younger tried to distract himself from listening to the other by thinking of a way to get out of the tentacle's grasp. Was there a weak point? Maybe. Where would it be if there was one? Not a clue. Improvise? Always welcomed.  
  
 _"Ya know, if you struggle, you're just gonna make it worse for yourself."_  He chuckled evilly. He made the tentacle fasten around the other's neck a little more.  
  
He enjoyed seeing his 'good' side in discomfort though; make him feel torn through the heart. However, Hunter didn't like the fact that Ratchet was purposely ignoring him.  
  
Ratchet had to do something, and fast. He was starting to feel light-headed, and felt his eyes trying to fall shut. He couldn't let the dark Lombax have the advantage this time. Grabbing hold of the tentacle, that wasn't wrapped around his neck, with both hands, he raised it to his mouth. With the strength he had left over, he bit down deeply into the slimy tentacle.  
  
A loud, but low, screech pierced through the darkness. In an instant, the red tentacle loosened around his neck and retreated back to Hunter.  
  
The golden Lombax fell to the floor in a heap, coughing, as he sucked oxygen back into his system. A hand rubbed his throat tenderly. If he would of been a second late, he was sure that his head wouldn't be attached to his body right then.  
  
He wasn't sure if the scream came from the tentacle-monster thing, or Hunter. It was hard to tell with a blurred vision and ringing through the ears. Slowly, Ratchet managed to get to his feet with the help of his hands keeping him in balance.  
  
He had to get out of there; run for his life. His made him drag his feet into a run, which quickly turned slouchy from his pounding head. His heart raced. The ringing carried on through his ears. His eye sight was still unclear.  
  
He would trip every now and again, but regained himself a few seconds after, racing for safety. He wasn't sure what was meant by 'safe' any more. Nothing had been for the past couple months. He wanted it to end, right there and then. Hunter would obviously not accept and continue with the torture and haunting.  
  
Ratchet felt like he'd been running for days with the condition he was in. He did not dare to look back. He'd already learnt from _that_  mistake back on Grenpud. If he hadn't glanced back at that alpha Jolf, then he wouldn't be were he was at the time.  
  
No pain from torture. No concerns of being haunted. No evil holding him back.  
  
The younger was brought out of his thoughts, when something snared itself around his wrist. The force made him stop running, while giving him a dislocated shoulder. A agonizing scream ripped out from within his throat.  
  
Glancing back for the final time, he saw the tentacle wrapped around his left wrist. His eyes widened in terror. If he could, he would be trying to yank his arm out of the grip, but with a damaged shoulder, that was proven difficult.  
  
Instead, he started to slowly carried on moving. Step by step, he began to walk but found it hard when he felt another tentacle secure itself around his waist.  
  
 _"Where'd you think you're going?"_  Came the harsh tone of the evil Lombax.  
  
More tentacles held Ratchet's legs back to stop him from getting away for good. That still didn't end his fighting. He tried to carry on moving. It was clear that it became too hard as his breathing turned heavily and his ears fell flat against his head in exhausted.  
  
The golden Lombax's damaged arm was brought down to his side as another tentacle wrapped around his body. They kept on coming. Attaching themselves around his thin body. After a certain another of time, his whole body apart from his head and right arm, had been covered up in blood red tentacles.  
  
They were crushing his bones as they enclosed him in their strength. Ratchet bared his canines as waves of pains shot everywhere in him every second.  
  
Hunter came into view, grinning dangerously.  _"Like your company?"_  
  
Ratchet didn't care if anything else happened to him. He was already held captured by a monster-thing the other had summoned. He spat at Hunter. "You're a sick, twisted bastard! Ya know, that right?!" He felt like he had to spill out everything. "Making me look weak, hmm? Well, you're wrong! I'm  _not_  weak! I  _won't_  give in! You think you can push me around like some powerless idiot, but I'm not going to take it any more! You can shove your torture crap up your ass!"  
  
The dark Lombax's grin faded into a frown. Eyebrows knitted together in anger. Lips curled to show sharp grey teeth. As the rage bubbled up in him, the tentacles encased Ratchet even more tighter. One gathered around the other's neck, as another went over the mouth and around the head.  _"You speak too much."_  Hunter spoke, deathly yet calmly.  
  
His whole body tensed up as his mouth was covered and it became difficult to breath again. Chills ran down Ratchet's spine. He wasn't sure if his 'evil' side's yelling voice was more scary than his calm tone. Okay, maybe he  _had_  said  _too_  much.  
  
He regretted it immediately. It felt like every bone in his body would give away and snap under pressure. It was like his bones were grinding up against each other, tearing through his muscles.  
  
Hot pricks appeared behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong.  
  
His ears picked up a noise. It sounded as if someone was calling out his name. It was faint in the distance. He believed Hunter heard it too as his ears perked up.  
  
Hunter took pleasure in making Ratchet feel worthless by almost crushing his bones into a million pieces. What a sight that would be. How wonderful. Sweet, sweet torture. All them thoughts were washed away when that voice was heard. A growl. Why must he always get in the way?!  
  
The younger reached out his free hand to the white blur that appeared in his sight. The blur seemed awfully familiar as red and brown patches started to merge with the white.  
  
His vision started to fade into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I have two pictures that go with this chapter if you want to check them out in my gallery: 1) I Just Wanna Play 2) Taken**
> 
> **I wasn't too keen on this chapter. I didn't want it to be too violent, but I didn't want it to be like 'silly slaps'. I don't want every chapter to be full on violent, or I'll run out of ideas for later on ^^;**
> 
> **However, I have to say that either the next chapter or the chapter after that is going to be pretty violent. (If you've seen my 'Hanging Around' drawing then you'll know what I'm on about).**
> 
> **Anyway, that was just a heads up. So, see you guys in the next chapter soon! :D**
> 
> **Ratchet (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Hunter (c) Me**


	20. Chapter 20: Small Memories

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 20: Small Memories**  
  
Emerald eyes half opened weakly. The first thing that came into view was a white blur mixing with different tones of brown. His mind was empty, so nothing clicked to tell him who was hovering over him.  
  
From what he could tell, he was lying on a soft bed, surrounded by warm covers, as his head laid on a comfortable pillow. He was most properly back in the hospital or back at the general's home, in the guest room.  
  
He wanted to fall asleep again, but when a voice called his name cut through his ears, they opened more. His vision cleared up, and he was, indeed, in the guest room. He noticed that Alister was sitting on the bed side was a concerned gaze across his face.  
  
"Oh, thank Orvus that you're awake." The elder sighed heavily with relief. "Do you realise how long you've been asleep for?"  
  
Ratchet pushed himself up off the bed while rubbing his forehead. "N-No. How long  _have_  I been out?" From how the other was sounding, it seemed like he had been out for a few days. It certainly hadn't felt like that if that was the case.  
  
"It's 6pm. You've been sleeping for an extra seven hours. I called up Dr. Jackson to ask if I should wake you up, but he said that you'll need the sleep. So, I left you." He paused. "I kept checking on you." Amber eyes watched the younger rub his head. "You were fine, until I last checked you." Another pause.  
  
"Alister?"  
  
"I'm fine." Came the reply. A sigh. "You were twitching as if you were breathing your last breaths... I couldn't leave you like that. I had to wake you up." He frowned. "You wouldn't at first. You tensed every time I shook you slightly. You were also mumbling something. Something along the lines of 'you sick, twisted...', 'weak' and even something about... Torture." He looked at the younger in worry. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"  
  
Ratchet's eyes widened in shock. He was lucky to had not mumbled everything in his sleep. If the elder found anything out, Hunter could possibly kill him. That was one of the reasons why he kept everything to himself; so no one would get hurt.  
  
Over the past few weeks he had been sitting alone or going hoverbooting to take things off his mind. He knew Clank and Alister was worried about him and wanted to help him, but that meant telling them the truth. Something that he could not do in a situation like this. If he was truly a hero who protected people, then he'd put his own life first in order to keep innocent people safe.  
  
Azimuth's question cut through his line of thoughts. His head turned to the elder as the question was asked. Ratchet swallowed quietly. Another lie to the pile. "No, I don't, I'm afraid. I don't remember many of my dreams." Well, technically, nightmares but he wasn't going to tell the other that.  
  
"Oh, okay." Alister's voice sounded slightly disappointed or was it just Ratchet's ears betraying him. The white Lombax stood up. "Dinner is almost ready now, anyway." With that, he walked out the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Eyes blinked confused after the elder left. That was not what he was expecting. He shrugged his shoulders at the thought - he wasn't in the mood to take it any further. He got out of bed and searched for some clean clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, Alister was in the kitchen dishing up dinner. Ratchet's favourite: lasagne with a side salad. He covered up the leftovers and put it on the side to cool down, before placing the plates full of mouthwatering food on the table. The cutlery was already out and so was the glasses of water.  
  
That was when Ratchet stepped out of the guest room and came into the kitchen. The smell of the food flooded his nose with pleasure. It looked appetizing. He grinned as the elder gestured him to sit down. And sit down he did.  
  
He waited for Azimuth to sit down as well before digging in. He cut a piece out and placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, taking in all the wonderful tastes. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed eating his food.  
  
Alister smirked slightly at the younger's actions, as he chewed his own food. Kaden was much the same when eating, but at least he didn't down his food like Ratchet. Maybe he was just hungry. He wouldn't be surprised if he was, seeing as he missed lunch.  
  
Ratchet guzzled down his glass of water before finishing off the rest of his meal. He placed the knife and fork on the plate while licking his lips. "Mmmm. That was delicious. Thanks, Alister."  
  
The general covered his mouth before speaking. "You're welcome, Ratchet. I'm glad you liked it." He swallowed his last piece and took at sip of water.  
  
"Of course I would! You're cooking is awesome!" Ratchet replied, happily. They were lucky the other could cook because Ratchet couldn't himself; he'd end up burning down the house if he tried.  
  
"I'm sure it could be better in ways, but thank you." He was never one to brag about his cooking skills. He only did it because he had to, so they'll starve or live off take aways. Something he did not want.  
  
"No problem." The golden Lombax got up and picked up the plates and cutlery to take them to the sink to be washed up. He turned on the hot tap and let the washing up bowl fill up, as he put a little washing up liquid in too. He turned off the tap and put a finger in to test for the temperature.  
  
Alister had never seen Ratchet move so quickly. The younger didn't even have his finger in the water for a second. He stepped beside him. "Are you alright, Ratchet?"  
  
The small Lombax stared at the water's reflection that gleamed dangerously back at him, as he held his finger. The memories flooded his head back to when Hunter was drowning him in extremely hot water. He jumped when he heard the general's voice near him.  
  
He turned to the white furred Lombax. "Y-Yeah." Was the short answer. He shook his head. "The water was just...a little hot for me."  
  
Azimuth carefully put his hand in the water, checking it for himself. It felt like the right temperature for him. "To me it seems fine. I'll wash up instead then." A plate was then picked up and started to get cleaned.  
  
"O-Okay." Emerald eyes blinked. The tea towel was received to begin drying up.  
  
Roughly after ten minutes, the washing up was done and so was the drying. Everything was put away so the kitchen was clean and tidy. Both Lombaxes walked into the living room to see Clank watching an episode of Secret Agent Clank.  
  
Ratchet moaned. He hated that show, especially the parts he played. He didn't want to be in the show, but Clank wanted him to, so he did it for his friend. He completely regretted it. It was highly embarrassing for him.  
  
Regardless, he sat down in the armchair, not bothering to look at the TV screen.  
  
Clank was too distracted by the programme to notice these actions, so the channel was left on. Unfortunately, Alister was busy polishing his wrench to keep it in good condition.  
  
The younger couldn't take the others' actions and ignorance. He stood up and slowly walked to the guest room. "I'm going to bed." He wasn't sure himself if he added a sad tone or a disappointed one. He didn't care as he closed the door behind him.  
  
He climbed onto the bed and hugged the pillow. Eyebrows knitted together in sadness. Ratchet hated his life. He was so unlucky. Getting bullied horribly at the orphanage; never having a family; finding out that his parents and the Lombaxes had been murdered; and worse of all, living in this nightmare.  
  
A nightmare where he wanted to wake up for real.  
  
Slowly, his eyes began to fall. Tiredness came to his body quicker than he thought. Emerald eyes sealed off to the rest of the universe for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the long-ish wait. I've been having trouble with things at school and home. But here it is! Chapter 20! Getting into the bigger numbers already?! Seems like only yesterday writing the first one! XD  
>  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Clank (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Dr. Jackson, Good VS Evil, writing (c) Me**


	21. Chapter 21: Torturous Events

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 21: Torturous Events**  
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.  
  
That was all that golden ears picked up as booted feet walked along dead leaves and broken pieces of rock. Nothing had changed around the area since he had last been there. Everything was the same: broken and empty. Maybe that was why he was there, because he felt the same.  
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.  
  
Sadness filled emerald eyes. Every piece of torture Hunter does to him, a hole is added to his heart. If it carried on, there will be no heart to stab. Which meant Hunter could take over his body forever. He shivered.  
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.  
  
Hunter was a soulless, monster that liked to torture for fun. He was becoming stronger as Ratchet was getting weaker. He wouldn't let anything happen though. If the evil Lombax was to lay a hand on one of his friends, he'd swear he'll kill-  
  
Ratchet stopped. His body tensed as he shook his head. He was not going down that path; he wasn't as bad as Hunter. Was he?  
  
Before anything else could come to the Lombax's mind, something hard hit the back of his head, sending him to the floor. The last thing he saw was booted feet, much like his own, walking towards him before his vision went dark.  
  
 _-Later-_  
  
A moan. Man, did his head hurt. It was pounding like a drum which hurt his ears. At the same time, he felt light-headed, as if all his blood was drained into his brain. Slowly and carefully, emerald eyes opened that adjusted to their surroundings.  
  
First, what he noticed made his eyes widen in terror. He was in a dark, metal room, where blood stains and splatters were all up the walls. A long metal table was seen on the other side of the room. Various equipment were scattered along the work-top; Ratchet didn't know what they were or what they could do, but he knew they were used to give pain to others. The smell of rotting bodies punched him in the face; it was fowl enough to make Ratchet's stomach turn.  
  
That's when he noticed something strange. Everything was upside down. Or, was it him that was like that?  
  
Cranking his head up, his eyes told him the story. He, indeed, was the one who was the wrong way up. He was hanging by thick rope from the ceiling. His neck became even more sore, so he moved his head back down.  
  
A voice reached golden ears.  _"My, my. You enjoy hanging around, don't ya?"_  
  
Emerald eyes widened in fear again. Hunter was standing in the room, next to the table. He didn't even hear, or see, him come in. Was there even a door?  
  
The evil one grinned.  _"Enjoying your observance?"_  He loved to mess with the younger's head. To make him look weak. It made his eyes flicker with excitement.  
  
Ratchet bared his canines in anger. "Why don't you let me down and I could tell you face to face?" He spat. He didn't want to encourage the other Lombax in hurting him, so he tried to talk as much as he could to distract him.  
  
 _"Hmm, I'm afraid that is not possible."_  Red eyes looked into green ones.  _"Besides...I haven't started today's history lesson."_ Hunter picked up a tool from the table before strolling over to the tied up Lombax.  
  
The tool reminded Ratchet of an oversized baby rattle. He doubted that was what it was though. The metal thing that the evil one was holding had holes in the circular part, where some sort of liquid was dripping out of it every now and again.  
  
Hunter crouched in front of his twin.  _"You know what this is?"_  A pause.  _"Hmph. Well, this is a Lead Sprinkler. Something that was used in the olden times to people who had committed crimes or so people could get information out from the victim. Now. I haven't tried this out yet, so-"_  A grin.  _"-you're going to be my guinea-pig."_  
  
He stood up, and brought the tool across his chest while holding the rope, that Ratchet was tied up with, with the other hand. With a strong swing of an arm, the Lead Sprinkler collided against Ratchet's jaw.  
  
The golden Lombax yelped in pain as the object was smashed onto his face. Small hot pricks of heat was felt when the tool was removed. A coppery, vile taste filled his mouth. Blood ran down his face as he coughed.  
  
 _"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you something else about the Lead Sprinkler. A boiling hot liquid is filled in the circular part of the tool, just to add some extra pain for the victim. Hehe. Such a clever device."_  Without a second thought, the torture tool was swung back to Ratchet's face, crashing against his right cheek.  
  
Another scream escaped his mouth. His eyes watered. The pain was unbearable. He wanted to curl into a tight ball in a corner to never wake again. That was proven difficult as his whole body was tied up with rope. The hotness of the liquid burnt into his flesh causing the tears to fall. Once they fell, they wouldn't stop. It's like someone had left a tap on in him.  
  
 _"Aww, is the galactic hero, Ratchet, crying?"_  He dropped the Lead Sprinkler onto the floor, and placed his hands on Ratchet's cheeks.  _"Here, let me help you."_  
  
Nails dug deeply into skin. Fresh crimson blood ran down Ratchet's face and Hunter's arms.  
  
The golden Lombax gritted his teeth together. "...Urgh..." Hunter wanted him to focus on the pain which made the flowing tears stop. He wished he could punch Hunter around the face and do the same torture methods to him. Teach him how painful they really were. But instead, he had to be the victim. He had to be tied up. He had to be helpless.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't feel the pain; or the bleeding. Unfortunately, he was brought back to reality when the heat of Hunter's hands was replaced with the coolness of the air.  
  
He didn't realise that the dark Lombax had moved back to the table. Seemed like he was choosing another tool that conflicts pain for the victim. He came walking back over with a baseball bat tightly held in his right hand.  
  
With no pre-warning, the metal bat was slammed into Ratchet's side. Another swing onto the chest. Swing after swing. Each one a yelp of agony left the defenceless Lombax. The last swing was aimed at the other's nose. The hit wasn't hard enough to break his nose, but it was hard enough to leave a bruise and start bleeding.  
  
"P-Please..." The younger moaned in pain. "Please... Just stop..."  
  
The dark, golden Lombax crouched in front of Ratchet again, leaning against the blood-stained baseball bat.  _"My, how amusing. The great Ratchet is pleading me to stop. Well, too bad. We've just begun."_  
  
Hunter got back up, and was about to collide the bat against the other's face until he yelled out. "What do you want from me?!" He panted. He wanted a straight answer. A simple, fucking answer. That wasn't asking for much; he just wanted to know.  
  
A frown.  _"You want answers."_  The bat clattered to the floor. Hands grabbed ears viciously.  _"I'll give you answers."_  Came the harsh voice.  
  
The bat was picked up again, before a powerful swing flew towards the upside down Lombax. It crashed onto his chest. More swings were made. All of them landing onto the chest area. After a short period of time, many of Ratchet's ribs were broken or shattered.  
  
If one more hit was aimed at his damaged chest, then he was sure one of the broken bones would rip his heart open - causing him to slowly die. He sensed blood travel in his throat and pour out his mouth. His breathing became terribly hard.  
  
Hunter knew very well that if he carried on, he too, would loose the body along with Ratchet. Something that he could not let happen. Throwing the bat to the side of the room, he walked back over to the table to see what other things he could surprise the other with.  
  
One thing caught red eyes. A grin was formed. The object was picked up, along with a knife, and brought over while he explained things to Ratchet.  _"I've already told you what I want."_  A hand slapped over Ratchet's face.  _"You're just-"_  Another slap.  _"-a stupid-"_  Another.  _"-little Lombax."_  
  
Hunter rubbed his hand down his side to get the other's blood off his gloves.  _"I. Want. This. Body."_  A heavy punch to the stomach.  _"If you let me have it, you won't have to worry about the torture. You won't have to worry about your friends' safety."_  A smirk hushed across his lips.  _"It's your decision."_  
  
Ratchet's body ached with discomfort. Pain was felt in every part of his body: inside and outside. His organs felt as if they would collapse and fall into his pounding head. But what the other said made him shiver with fear. He shook his head. "N-No. I don't...believe you." He panted, weakly. "I'm go-going to keep...on fighting...for as long a-as my...h-heart beats." A smirk of his own appeared on his face. "So don't...think I'm going t-to...give up that easily."  
  
The evil one chuckled. He bent down to whisper into golden ears.  _"I'll make you give up quicker than you think."_  
  
The next thing Ratchet knew an electric current ran through his body. His teeth gritted together like before. He wouldn't try to scream on purpose. He had to show that he was not weak. That he did have a say in everything that was going on lately. That thought, however, was broken as the power was turned up a few notches.  
  
It only lasted a few minutes until the waves of electricity disappeared.  
  
The coldness of a blade touched the golden Lombax's clear neck. Slowly, it was moved across the skin, piercing it gradually. Trickles of crimson blood slivered down the neck, clotting the once tidy fur.  
  
 _"How does it feel? How does it feel to become weak? To loose your body bit by bit?"_  A grin stretched from ear to ear.  _"Just hand it to me and it will all end. No more pain. Just what you wish for. It can end right here, right now. Go on. Say it. Let go."_    
  
Ratchet spat in Hunter's face with the strength he had left. "Go to hell, you bastard!"  
  
The grin only grew.  _"That wasn't very nice."_  The knife was brought up to the corner of a green eye. It was dragged down the face to the jawline; the cut wasn't too deep but enough to cause discomfort. Hearing the other groan in pain made his face light up with delight.  
  
Emerald eyes clamped shut when streams of pain flowed in his face. He felt it navigate down to his jaw. He must of looked as if he was dragged out of a ship crash with all the wounds he had over his body.  
  
His eyes opened when he couldn't hear anything for a few minutes. His tired eyes adjusted to their surroundings once again. He noticed that he was laying back in his bed in Alister's guest room.  
  
Eyes flickered to the clock.  
  
1:00am.  
  
 _What the-_  Ratchet thought. He didn't understand. Was the nightmare meant to end like that? Was it Hunter's doing just to make him scared?  
  
Slowly, the Lombax pushed himself up, but had to stop himself when pain waves flew all around his body. He bit his lower lip to stop from yelling out in agony. Carefully, one of his hands moved to touch his chest. Poking it, gently, he found most of the ribs broken. He hissed. It wasn't as worse as he thought, but it was still painful.  
  
Getting out of bed with caution, Ratchet tip-toed over to the door. Putting a ear against it, he listened for any movement on the other side. When nothing was heard, he quietly opened the bedroom door, and poked his nose around the corner.  
  
Looking left and right a few times, green eyes scanned the area. No one was seen. The golden Lombax crept down the corridor and went across the living room to a crate of nano-tech. Ratchet delicately pried open the lid, and grabbed a several orbs of the healing substance.  
  
Closing the lid with his foot, he tip-toed back to the guest room. He cringed. It was difficult to creep back, as all the nano-tech was hard to balance in his arms. They began to ache, but he wouldn't let them drop. Only a few more steps. A reach from the door.  
  
As soon as Ratchet was completely in the room, he clicked the door shut behind him. A sigh of relief. Placing the blue glowing orbs onto the bed, he sat down panting. He had just enough energy to do what he just did.  
  
But he still wasn't finished. Picking up one of the orbs, he smashed it in his bare hands. He rubbed the substance onto his damaged chest - letting the nano-tech heal his bones. He felt the ribs connect back together how they should be. Once they did, he took a deep breath and then let it out again soon after. It felt good to breath properly.  
  
Breaking another orb in his hands, he rubbed it all over his face this time. All the cuts were sealed. However, only the bruises stayed. That was going to be a problem. How was he going to explain to Alister and the others about them?  
  
Whatever happens, he'll try to persuade the general not to take him back to the hospital. He wanted a break from it. Nobody seemed to help him anyway. Or was that because he doesn't tell them anything? Shaking his head as the thought of it, he began to heal his other wounds.  
  
Once all the orbs were used up, and Ratchet was all healed up. He laid back down on the bed. Sleepiness came quickly again. Before he felt asleep, he swore he saw someone grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This took a few days to write but I'm glad I got there in the end. Properly one of the most torturous scenes yet. Poor Ratchet, I feel really sorry for him. Sorry about all this Ratchet! But the people like it ^^;**
> 
> **Can't you guess what planet Ratchet is on at the start? It's really easy.**
> 
> **This goes with my drawing Hanging Around If you haven't seen it, then please do.**
> 
> **Chapter 22 has already got plans but I'm not sure when it's going to be up. Soon hopefully! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Hunter, Writing, Good VS Evil (c) Me**


	22. Chapter 22: Surprising Attacks

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 22: Surprising Attacks**  
  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Ratchet, time to get up." Alister called from behind the door.  
  
Ratchet groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." He mumbled. He opened his eyes to find them a slightly sticky - obviously he didn't get enough sleep. He laid in bed, looking at the ceiling, for a few minutes. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
Slowly getting out of bed, he stretched his arms and legs. The joints were still in pain a bit from Hunter's torture the night before. He rubbed his chest, where it most hurt, carefully. He was lucky to not have his ribs cave in when Hunter was using that metal baseball bat to damage his bones. If the evil Lombax carried on, then it would have been game over for the both of them, as Ratchet would have died.  
  
A sad gaze appeared in his green eyes. Eyebrows knitted together. A sigh. When was this going to end? When was he going to be set free? When was he going to be himself again? Wave of tears crept forward, but they refused to fall. Ratchet rubbed his hands over his face. No time for crying. He had to be strong. He had to show Hunter who was in control of this body.  
  
Heading for the bedroom door, he took hold of the handle and twisted it. The door opened and Ratchet made his way to the bathroom. He yawned. His ears picked up the sound of chopping from in the kitchen. Alister must be making an early lunch.  
  
He reached the bathroom, and opened the door. Closing the bathroom door once he entered the room, he walked up to the mirror. His eyes widened in horror. The bruises were worse than he expected. Huge, purple marks could be seen through the golden fur.  
  
Brushing a fingertip over the marks made Ratchet flinch slightly. Still hurt. He frowned. Seemed like there was going to be a lot of questions thrown at him today. He'd rather get it out of the way, than deal with it later. He decided to go for the toilet.  
  
After washing and drying his hands, he left the bathroom, the Lombax stepped into the living room to find Clank reading another book about science. Seemed like it was about Chemistry this time.  
  
The sound of footsteps brought the robot out of concentration as he looked up. He saw Ratchet but didn't notice the bruises straight away. "Good morning Ra-" He stopped as his eyes widened slightly, and stared at his friend in shock. "Ratchet, what happened to your face?" He threw down the book onto the table and ran up to the other.  
  
The Lombax gulped. "I, er, well you see, erm..." He stumbled for words.  _Pull yourself together, dammit!_  He grinned sheepishly. "I-"  
  
Alister came from out the kitchen, interrupting the younger. "Oh, Ratchet, you're out of the- Ratchet! What happened to you?!" He yelled in concern. He rushed in front of the other and knelt down, holding Ratchet's shoulders gently. Had someone beaten him up? But, surely that was impossible, no one could have broken inside the house in the middle of the night just to beat the younger up.   
  
He almost jumped from surprise when the elder suddenly raised his voice. "I, erm, don't really know." He scratched his cheek in nervousness. The stares that were directed at him made him sweat. It ran down his forehead. "Ya see-"  
  
"What do you mean 'you don't know'?! Don't tell me you didn't notice these bruises!" Azimuth was starting to get slightly annoyed at Ratchet from trying to avoid the question. He took a deep breath to calm down himself. "Just... Tell me what happened. Di someone do this to you?"  
  
Ratchet glanced down at his feet in sorrow. He couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell them. His heart raced in panic. What the heck was he meant to say?! His tail twitched nervously. Fingered curled. "I...I can't tell you."  
  
White ears dropped in disbelief. How- What? His lips thinned. "Ratchet." He said with a more serious tone this time. Green eyes looked up at him gradually but the head didn't move up. That will have to do. "Look. All we're trying to do is help you. But we can't provide this help unless you tell us how these things happen. I'm getting fed up with you pushing us away. We need to know the truth. Sooner or later you'll have to tell us... So." He straightened his back, and looked down at the younger. "Are you going to tell me how you received these marks then?"  
  
The eyes glanced downwards again, avoiding everyone's eye sight. A few minutes passed but nothing was said. "Hmph. Very well." Alister huffed out. Suddenly, he grabbed Ratchet's right wrist and began dragging him to the door. It was time he was brought back to see Dr. Jackson.  
  
The golden Lombax's eyes opened wide in shock. The snatch at his wrist jolted his heart as it was unexpected; more so when he was being lead to the front door. He tried to pull back by pulling at his limb and scraping his heels along the floor to try and slow down the other. "No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going back!" He shouted out. His head started to pound violently.  
  
Amber eyes shot back at emerald ones. "You're going back to the hospital, if you like it or not. Clank!" He yelled out for the small robot. "Call up Dr. Jackson and tell him about our little appearance soon!" He looked forward again. He was almost at the door. He reached his hand out for the handle.  
  
Ratchet struggled even more. "I'm. Not. Leaving!" His voice became more angry and loud as time went along. "I'm not a kid! You can't boss me around! You can't make me go!! You're not my father!!" His heart started to beat like a drum.  
  
In a matter of seconds Alister was almost in his face. "Yes, I may not be you're father. But I care for you! You need this treatment at the hospital! You need help at the hospital! It's there were you need to be! Not here! So you ARE going! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer today!"  
  
The younger ignored the elder's yells and bared his canines in anger. His whole body began to shake. His breathing started to become heavy. Fire flickered in his eyes. "You are wrong, you bastard!" Using his left hand, he collided it onto Azimuth's face, clawing the cheek. He felt the other's grip lighten.  
  
"ARRGG!" He let go of the other's wrist and fell back from the surprise attack. The elder crashed to the floor, as Ratchet flew in the other direction. His cheek pounded with pain as blood came forth.  
  
As the younger hit the floor, he grunted in agony. The bruises on his chest sent painful waves all around his slim body. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted himself into a sitting position. He looked over to where Azimuth had landed. Hands covered his mouth in horror. He ignored Clank, who was now next to him, asking him if he was okay.  
  
The other had already gotten himself up, but what made Ratchet's heart skip a beat was the three claw marks running down his right cheek. Blood drizzled down his face and neck; clotting the once clean fur. However, the only thing that worried the Lombax was the pissed off expression that hushed across the older one's face.  
  
His speech with muffled with his hands covering his mouth. "A-Alister...I'm...I didn't-"  
  
"Get. In. The. Ship." Came the deep, harsh tone. An arm was lifted and pointed to the front door.  
  
Ratchet opened his mouth to say something but thought it was best to leave it. He hung his head in shame as he stood up and walked to the ship, not bothering to pick his feet up.  
  
He didn't look at the other as he passed him. Once the younger got in the ship, Alister turned to face Clank. "I want to take him alone. You don't mind staying here, do you while I take him to Axiom City?"  
  
The robot looked up at the general. "No, I do not, Azimuth. But. Should you not get that wound healed before you go." He asked in concern. "It looks rather deep."  
  
"No. I'll heal it later. I just need to get Ratchet at the hospital as soon as possible. The wound can wait." With that, he stepped out the house, closed the door and got in the driver's seat in his starship.  
  
In space on the way to Axiom City, the atmosphere between the two Lombaxes was tense. Ratchet sat in the back of the ship, resting his chin on top of his knees, as his feet were perked on the edge of the seat. Sadness and guiltiness filled his eyes as tears fell down his face. Why did he hit Alister? Was it actually him or Hunter? Was he getting to the point where Hunter slowly gained control of parts of his body? He shivered. He really did not want to know the truth. Because if it was himself, then, he'll never get over the fact of it. The fact that he was turning into a monster.  
  
Azimuth drove the ship with care. Every now and again he would wipe his cheek to get rid of some of the blood leaking out of his face. The wound was worse than he thought seeing as it was still bleeding how it was. The smell of fresh blood was the only thing his nose picked up. It was nasty. His eyes flickered at the other in the back of the ship for a couple of seconds.  
  
He wasn't really that mad at the younger, but he still had to show who the leader was. If he was going to act like a child, he was going to get treated like a child.  
  
After about five or ten minutes, planet Terachnos came into sight. They landed outside Axiom Hospital, and the hatch of the ship opened. A white Lombax jumped out the ship. A golden Lombax climbed slowly out the ship a few seconds after.  
  
Both Lombaxes walked into the entrance, the shorter one a few steps behind, to find Dr. Jackson waiting for them. "Ah, I see you-" He blinked in shock at the sight of Azimuth's face. "Are you alright, general? What happened to your cheek?" He asked in worry. It looked as if an animal had scratched him. The robot had not mentioned about this.  
  
Alister had his back to the younger, but he tilted his head to look back at him. "Why don't you ask  _him?_ " He growled out.  
  
Tears came forth and ran down his furry cheeks at the harsh sound of Azimuth's voice. He ignored the glare that was aimed at him. He knew it was a heatless glare, but it was still a glare of disappointment. He'll have to apologize to him later. That's if he still wants to listen to him.  
  
"Huh?" The doctor looked at the young Lombax. "He did this?" The elder nodded. "Hmm... Go get yourself healed, Alister. I'll talk to the boy." He walked in front of the golden furred Lombax. "Ratchet, come with me please." He said, with the same serious tone as the white one had minutes ago.  
  
"Yes, sir." Ratchet mumbled sorrowfully. He followed the Cazar down the corridor with slouched shoulders and arms at his sides. More tears flew down his cheeks as he stepped in another room with Dr. Jackson.  
  
Alister watched the two walk away. He sighed. He should properly apologize to the younger for sounding anger. Shaking his head, he headed off to grab some nano-tech to seal the long wound across his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Holy crap, Ratchet hit Alister! Shits gonna go down now  
>  Anyway, here's the next chapter of GVE! It was quickly written, but I got everything in that I needed. I still think I could of add a little more detail to make the chapter longer. All well :shrug:  
> I hope you enjoyed it! :D**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Clank, Axiom City, Cazar species (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Hunter, Dr. Jackson, writing, Good VS Evil (c) Me**


	23. Chapter 23: Hallucinations and Therapists

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 23: Hallucinations and Therapists**  
  
"Why'd you hit him, Ratchet?"  
  
"I-I didn't."  
  
"Don't give me that. I'm not going to be angry with you if it was you or not; I just need to know. So, was it you?"  
  
"I...I..." Ratchet was lost for words. He didn't even know if it was Hunter or himself, so how was he meant to answer the question? Lie again? Was that all he knew? To lie to everyone - including his friends - hurt himself and them. But was that better than to let someone die? He shivered in the inside. Not wanting to take his thoughts any further, he glanced at Dr. Jackson who didn't look impressed - arms crossed, serious face and flat ears. Yep definitely not a good expression.  
  
Green eyes hid in shame. "I-It was me." Golden ears dropped as far as they could in sadness. More tears started to form.  
  
Mark sighed heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose. If his boss, the head of the hospital, was to find out about the problem then the police would try to take Ratchet away. Something like that was not going to let happen; not in the condition the boy was in. It was too dangerous. So, his boss would not need to know of such thing. For Ratchet's sake.  
  
If they were to find out, then Dr. Jackson, himself, would take the blame. Just so the Lombax's situation wouldn't get worse. It was for the best, even if he was to get fired - he had always put his patients first. "I'll go back to my first question then - Why did you hit Alister?" Sky eyes noticed ears drop. He frowned. He needed answers.  
  
The Lombax swallowed. "I...I just got angry... I couldn't control myself. It just happened..." He began to shake. His gaze was fixed on the floor. "It...It was like I could hear a voice; telling me to do it. To hit Alister... I... I didn't know I did it until we both fell to the floor." He looked up with watery eyes. "It was his face expression that said it all: disappointment; ashamed filled eyes. I-It... It was just horrible to see." Tears began to soak Ratchet's cheeks. "He looked at me like I was filth. Like an animal. Monster." Eyes shuts again. "Maybe his eyes were telling the truth. Maybe I am turning into a monster."  
  
The Cazar had no idea how Ratchet felt about all this - seeing as he said nothing about his feelings to anyone, how could he had known? But what shocked him the most, was the fact that he was calling himself a monster for what he had done. "Ratchet, you're not a monster. No where near that. It's just the Jolf infection. We're trying our best to get rid of it, but you must understand that it's not easy to find a cure for something that's never happened in our generations. I just want you to know that we're not going to give up until we've got rid of it. I promise you that, Ratchet."  
  
What Dr. Jackson said made him think. Not going to give up, huh? Was that a lie? Doctors were known to lie to people instead of telling them the bad news. However, Ratchet wasn't sure if Dr. Jackson was like that - he was too kind.  
  
The Lombax's fists clenched in his lap. They'd been trying to find a cure for the past few months now; and still nothing. Not one thing. It angered Ratchet. He was getting hurt by Hunter for nothing - no good outcome. Why? Because the doctors were sitting around being lazy! Green eyes flickered with heat. Those blood and DNA tests were a bunch of crap; they did nothing to help him.  
  
All of it was worthless. Useless. Pointless. He didn't seem to improve everytime the doctors did a test on him - it was all the same - he didn't succeed anything. They were just wasting their time trying to cure him. "You must not be trying hard enough then!" He said outraged, standing straight up. A few seconds passed until Ratchet realised what he said. His ears fell flat against his head again. "S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell..." Shoulders slouched.  
  
"That's okay, Ratchet. You've been through a lot lately, so I wouldn't blame you - you're just stressed." He noticed the guiltiness in the younger's eyes. "Do you want me to get Azimuth? Just so you can talk things out." It might be better to clear everything between the two Lombaxes sooner rather than later.  
  
The question took Ratchet back a bit. "B-But what if he doesn't want to talk to me? I mean...what I did to him...he's never going to forgive me." The tears fell again.  
  
Dr. Jackson put a hand on the Lombax's shoulder for comfort. "I'm pretty sure he will forgive you. Even he looked guilty from what happened."  
  
"Why would he look guilty? I'm the one who hurt him."  
  
"You might have hurt him, but he was yelling at you, wasn't he?"  
  
Emerald eyes snapped up to look at the other's face in shock. "H-How did you know?" Did Clank tell him about Alister shouting at him or if the elder was dragging him tightly by the wrist to the ship?  
  
A frown hushed across his lips ever so lightly. "I heard it over the phone. I'll talk with Alister once you have." He began to walk to the door. "I'll just go get him. I'll be right back." He disappeared out the room to look for the white Lombax.  
  
Ratchet sighed heavily. Time to get prepared for more yells. Of course Alister was still going to be angry with him from what he did - he was one of those people who got angered easily. But then again so was he, himself, now.  
  
Alister had a right to be angry at him. He shouldn't have hit him. He was in the wrong.  
  
Golden ears perked up when another sound filled the room. Clapping? His ears flew down once again but this time in fear. Slowly, he turned around shakily. He saw the dark Lombax sitting on the table, clapping his hands together.  
  
A grin.  _"Well done. Bravo."_  Hunter said as he clapped his hands.  _"That was such a show earlier. Hitting the general. Hehe, that's not like you."_  He opened his eyes to look his good side's expression.  
  
The younger bared his canines in disgust. "Don't go and sound like you had nothing to do with this! You know I would have never of hit Alister!" The other Lombax was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
Hunter laughed aloud.  _"You really think I did this! HAHAHAHAHA!!"_  He swung his head back as he held his stomach.  _"That's a good one, I have to say, Ratchet!"_  
  
He growled. "Stop messing around! I know you did it! I would have never of done it, and you know it!" His eye twitched with annoyance.  
  
The evil Lombax's laughter died down into a chuckle.  _"I seriously have no idea why you're blaming me."_  He wiped his eyes to get rid of the joyful tears.  _"Seeing as your eyes didn't go red, I wasn't released at that point. You can be so stupid sometimes."_  A smirk.  
  
"ARGH!!" Ratchet snapped. He had had enough of Hunter's mockery, so he pounced at him and knocked him off the table. They both crashed to the floor with Ratchet landing on top. He grabbed the other's shoulders and dug his fingers in the armour. "I've had enough of this! Stop joking with me! Just tell me that you did it! I know you did! I know it was you; not me!"  
  
Hunter was surprised that Ratchet was so upset about the situation about hitting Alister, but more so when he knocked him off the table and pinned him to the floor. He was angered about loosing his guard, but if he left that for now and played along, what would happen? He wanted to see what Ratchet would do to him - if he would hurt him; get his own back. He decided to press Ratchet's buttons.  _"Enjoying yourself?"_  He laughed at the pathetic tackle though.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
 _"Hmph. I've already told you, you idiotic Lombax. It was not me. And if it wasn't me, then who else could it of been?"_  He grinned when the other's grip loosened in realisation.  _"Figured it out?"_  
  
Ratchet's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. His hands let go of Hunter's shoulders as if they burnt them. He started to tremble. "You... You monster..." He mumbled out in shock. "You're lying to me!" He had to be. He, himself, knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to hurt others, unless it was Hunter that controlled his body to hurt other people; which was why he believed it was the evil one that hit Alister across the face.  
  
Red eyes closed and shoulders shrugged.  _"Believe what you want; but deep down, you know I'm right, and you're wrong. So, just suck it up, you big baby, and let me up."_  
  
He tensed. Fingers curled. Tail flicked nervously. Should he listen to the other and get off him? Maybe he should do something else - something that Hunter did to him. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Conflict pain; see how the evil Lombax liked it. What a plan that was. He should use a sharp kn-  
  
Ratchet shook his head fast. He stopped his thoughts from going any further before he sounded as bad as Hunter. He wasn't going down that path. He wasn't like that.  
  
Besides, what if someone was to walk in when he was hurting Hunter? They would see him in the wrong, not the other.  
  
A frown appeared on his face, before he slowly nodded. He gradually got off Hunter and stood up, but didn't lend a hand to him. He kept a watchful eye on the dark Lombax as he got up too. Ratchet stood there with his arms crossed. How much longer was Dr. Jackson going to be with finding Alister?  
  
 _"Thank you."_  He said once he was standing. He wiped the dust off his armour. He noticed his good side's cautious stares. _"What? Can't trust me for a few seconds?"_    
  
He blinked a few times. "I guess you could say that."  
  
 _"Heh. Well, to be honest, if I was in your shoes, I would do the same."_  His eyes lighened up as he smirked.  _"I can be...unpredictable sometimes."_  The smirked split into his famous grin as he chuckled slightly.  
  
Ratchet rolled his eyes at the statement.  _Tell me about it._  He thought. If he was to say it out loud then sarcasm would be thick in his voice.  
  
The next moment, the door opened, and Dr. Jackson and Azimuth walked into the room. "Ah, Ratchet, you followed my orders and stayed in the room." The Cazar doctor said after he closed the door.  
  
Green eyes blinked again, but in more confusion. He glanced behind him, to still see Hunter standing there, and then back at the two elders where he blinked once again as the other two completely ignored the extra person in the room.  
  
Dr. Jackson raised an eyebrow at Ratchet's actions. "Is something the matter, Ratchet?" He acted like he saw a ghost.  
  
"D-Don't you see him?"  
  
His face was blank. "See who?"  
  
The younger pointed at his evil side. "Him!" Were they blind or something?!  
  
The doctor sighed as the Lombax pointed at nothing. "Ratchet, there's no one there. You, me and Alister are the only one's in the room." He had to be careful with what he was saying. If what he thought what Ratchet was coming down with correct, then it was best not to anger him.  
  
The younger swiftly turned around and faced Hunter. "Why can't they see you?!" He was a real person, so they had to see him. Were they loosing their minds?! Fists clenched in frustration.  
  
 _"Heh, only you can see me, dumbass. Seeing as I haven't taken control of your body at the moment, they can't see me. Only you can."_  A grin.  _"Don't you feel special?"_  
  
Golden ears fell in disbelief. His body started to shake in fear. "T-Then that means...they think I'm going crazy." He saw the other nod and smirk. That got under his skin. He stomped his way over to Hunter with a finger pointed in his face. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" He grabbed the other's chest protection and pulled the Lombax's face towards his own. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Ratchet!" Dr. Jackson rushed behind the younger Lombax and pulled him back as gently as he could, but when the Lombax struggled the grip had to become a little tighter. "Ratchet, listen to me! Calm down! You're not doing yourself any favours by doing this." When the other didn't cooperate, he looked over his shoulder. "Azimuth, help me keep him down!"  
  
The elder Lombax nodded, and quickly made his way to Ratchet's other side. He took hold of one arm as the Cazar took hold of the other arm. That still wasn't enough as the younger started to thrash his legs around. He was careful that their heads wouldn't collide; his wound still wasn't healed as the other doctors suggested that it was best to check it before getting it sealed up with nano-tech. He just had a small bandage over his right cheek.  
  
Ratchet tried to struggle and get loose in the extremely tight grips, but was unsuccessful, yet he still carried on. He felt his heart beginning to race. His head started to pound painfully. The blood flowing around his slim body began to boil with rage. A scream tore out from his throat. He felt Hunter trying to take over.  
  
The pain was unbearable as his brain slowly clicked into the negativity side of him, yet he still tried to fight Hunter back from taking control of his body. He couldn't describe how he was feeling when the change takes place. It's like the words terrible, horrible, scared, angry and evil are exploded into one. After a short amount of time, he began to loose his energy to fight Hunter back, so the evil Lombax was now almost finished with the transformation.  
  
"We need help in here now!" Dr. Jackson yelled for other doctors to hear in the area. The younger was getting stronger, so they needed as much help as soon as possible before something happened.  
  
Five seconds later, three doctors came running into the room. They asked for Alister to back off, which he did, so they could get on with their job. One took the general's place, as the other two waited until Dr. Jackson and the other doctor moved Ratchet.  
  
Dr. Jackson pushed the troublesome Lombax to the floor until he was laying flat with some effort - his legs and feet were still kicking about but died down slightly as two doctors grabbed the limbs and held them on the floor. The other doctor took a tight grip on both wrists as Dr. Jackson got out a syringe.  
  
Ratchet yelled out in annoyance as he couldn't fight the doctors off him. They overpowered him as they held him down. He felt a hand on the back of his head as his head was placed on the ground harder than he thought. His eyes opened slightly to see Azimuth watching him sorrowfully. He also noticed Hunter smirking in the background with his arms crossed over his chest before he disappeared. He bared his canines in anger. The other must be so happy seeing him in that position. Helpless. Weak.  
  
"GET OFF ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ratchet, but this is for the best." Dr. Jackson pierced the syringe into the boy's clear, open neck. The liquid was injected into the other's bloodstream. Everyone had to tighten their grip as Ratchet tried to resist the chemicals flowing in his body. Over time, his thrashes and kicks became sloppy until he was out of energy. He laid still for a few moments before his emerald-red eyes closed off behind eyelids.  
  
The doctors slowly got off Ratchet encase he was pulling a trick on them. They left him on the floor for a while just to make sure he wasn't actually unconscious. When no movement was seen, apart from his chest area that was moving because of his breathing, the other doctors left as Dr. Jackson said he could handle everything on from there.  
  
The Cazar looked over to Alister who was leaning against the wall. He hadn't seen what they had to do if Ratchet got out of control, so he was most properly in shock. It might had looked bad, but it was the only way to calm the Lombax down.  
  
"Sorry, if that looked bad. But's it's the only way."  
  
Alister swallowed quietly to die down his shock. "No, I understand. From what I saw he was doing, you had no choice. I...I just didn't realise he could be  _that_  bad." He replied. "He seems to get worse."  
  
"I know. But we can only help him as much as we can until we find the right cure. Nothing seems to be working right now. Hopefully, it won't be too long before we find one." Dr. Jackson lifted Ratchet to cradled in his arms. "Mind helping me open the doors so we can take him to his set room?"  
  
"Sure thing." Azimuth pushed himself off the wall, and opened the first door to let the other two through before following after them. He walked beside the doctor's side. Amber eyes glanced down at Kaden's son sleeping in the other's arms. He frowned.  
  
He just wanted Ratchet's situation to end; so he'd be his normal, grinning, brave, take-on-a-fight-any-day attitude. Not this... scared, self-hatred, angry, fragile-looking-Lombax attitude. It wasn't right. He wasn't himself - Ratchet wasn't Ratchet.  
  
He pushed open another door for Dr. Jackson to walk through before they stood in front of Ratchet's previous set room. The Cazar turned to Alister. "Mind holding him while I enter the code?"  
  
"Sure." Carefully, Ratchet was passed over into Azimuth's strong arms. The boy's face expression was so peaceful than what it was minutes ago. It was such a shame to see him in that kind of situation when he got angered. It was like everything the doctors did to try and help him, nothing would work and Ratchet would just hit bottom again and have to start over. He never seemed to reach the top.  
  
The white Lombax shook his head. What was he thinking? He sounded like the boy wasn't ever going to be cured, and he'd always be how he was like now. His lips thinned. Why couldn't everything be back to normal? It wasn't fair for the other to be like this after what good deeds he had done around the universe. It just was not fair.  
  
Dr. Jackson and Alister walked into the room and up to the bed. The Lombax carefully laid Ratchet down onto the bed as the Cazar went to gather some equipment. He pulled over a IV drip bag stand and placed it next to the bed. He hung a IV drip bag on the stand and stuck the needle at the end of the tube into Ratchet's left wrist.  
  
The boy was in such a deep sleep that he ended up not breathing correctly - it was too slow, so he wasn't pumping enough blood around his body. Dr. Jackson placed an oxygen mask over the younger's muzzle that covered his mouth and nose. Hopefully that would make him breath properly.  
  
He pulled the covers up to Ratchet's chin, and left him to sleep. He'd most likely be unconscious for a good seven or more hours. He turned to Alister, and nodded. They both stepped out the room to leave the other to rest. Dr. Jackson closed and locked the door, and began to walk down the corridor with the elder by his side.  
  
"This has been some rather...strange behaviour he has been showing lately." He commented as they walked.  
  
"Strange? He's been seeing things that aren't there."  
  
"Hmm, I fear that Ratchet might be hallucinating things. What we need are the combined forces of a doctor, like myself, and a therapist."  
  
Azimuth rubbed his chin in thought. "I see." He didn't really want to believe that was what the problem was with Ratchet, but if the doctor said it could be, then it must be true. He sighed in defeat. "Well, I suppose we have no other lead. Who do you know that's a good therapist?" He'd rather have an excellent therapist so Ratchet could recover easily and more quickly.  
  
The Cazar smiled a bit. "I have one ol' gal who's helped me before in the past. Her name's Lyrica."  
  
An eyebrow raised at the name. "A Lombax?"  
  
A chuckle. "No. She's a Markazian. And a bit older than Ratchet - about early 30's."  
  
Hmm, he had never met a Markazian before, so he had no idea what their species was like. He had heard stories about them when he was younger - especially Max Apogee the famous explorer. "Do you think you can get Ratchet an appointment with her?"  
  
Dr. Jackson chuckled again. "Way ahead of you, general. I've already asked my assistant to call her up. She should be here soon. But I have to tell ya, she's a bit ostentatious."  
  
His short brown ears picked up a female voice behind him. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that, Doc?" Both males turned around to see a tall-ish female Markazian with her arms crossed.  
  
She had long dark red hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Her forest green eyes matched her necklace that was in a shape of a tear drop. Glasses were also worn. She wore professional clothes: a dark green jacket, grey trousers and black shoes. She looked like an innocent and honest person that would be happy to help anyone.  
  
She rolled her eyes at Dr. Jackson. "Anyway, what do you need me for this time, Mark?" She said in a strong British accent.  
  
"I have a patient that is starting to see things. I know you're the best person for this job, so I called you up for help." The doctor explained.  
  
"Seeing things, huh? Of course I can help!" She smiled.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you where he is."  
  
The three of them walked back to Ratchet's room. It took about five minutes with how busy the hospital started to get during the day. Eventually, they got there and Dr. Jackson opened the door by putting in the code. Once it opened, they stepped in and saw Ratchet still sleeping.  
  
Lyrica covered her mouth in slight shock. "Oh, my, what a sweet young boy." It was a shame that even people like this had problems. It made her heart ache sometimes.  
  
Dr. Jackson sighed. "You don't even know the full story about him; I'll fill you in later. You won't be able to do anything yet as he's going to be asleep for several hours. But when you do speak with him, I have to warn you; if he gets angry, just stop talking and try to get him to take deep breaths to calm down. If you need to, press the red button above his bed to call for help." While Ratchet sleeps, he'd tell everything to Lyrica about what he's done and what his condition was like.  
  
The female nodded in an understanding manner. "I'll do my best!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was a nightmare to do. IT TOOK FOREVER! Properly my longest chapter yet, but I had to fit LOADS in there. And looky! A new character has appeared, yay.  
>  Anyway, this is where Ratchet found out that no one can see Hunter apart from him when the evil Lombax hasn't taken over his body.  
> I also haven't describe how Ratchet feels when Hunter tries to take over his body before, so I thought I'd put it in this chapter.  
> The Lombaxes still didn't get to sort things out! :0  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Max Apogee, Cazar species, Markazian species, Lombax species (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Dr. Jackson, Hunter (c) Me  
> Lyrica (c) Me and ayuki-karpy**


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth with Violent Actions

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 24: The Truth with Violent Actions**  
  
The first thing Ratchet felt when he woke up was a terrible headache. It was hammering like crazy. Every second it hurt. He didn't know what happened; he couldn't remember. Properly because of his pain filled head.  
  
He had his eyes shut, but he knew he was lying on a bed of some sort. It was comfortable - felt familiar - properly his set one in the hospital, as the last thing he remembered was being in the hospital talking to Hunter. After that, nothing. Not a memory came into his mind.  
  
His left wrist had a strange tingling feel that he couldn't quite put his tongue on it as to why. It was like something was either stuck in it or on it. It also felt like there was something over his mouth; and air would hit his lips every time he breathed in.   
  
His face twitched as he yawned. His eyes were still heavy, but he knew he had to get up. Slowly, emerald eyes half-appeared from behind eyelids. His sight was blurry at first but started to clear up as he blinked a few times. He took note of his surroundings. He, indeed, was lying back on his bed in the hospital. However, this time the room was a little darker - the lights were most likely dimmed when he was sleeping.  
  
That's when he noticed that an oxygen mask was over his muzzle - explained why his face felt slightly funny. Looking over to his left side, he saw an IV drip equipment set up next to the bed. His eyes followed the tube that came from the IV drip bag and ended at his wrist - that also explained why his wrist felt funny.  
  
Something really bad must of happened for him to be in this condition. What had Hunter made him do now? He growled lowly. He had got to the point where he completely wanted to throttle the other around the neck. He was fed up with all the torturing and haunting. At some point, somebody was going to find out.  
  
And when that happened, shit was going to go down.  
  
Before his thoughts could go any further, the door opened and a female Markazian walked in. He didn't know who she was, but he guessed that she wasn't a doctor from the clothes she was wearing. To him, she looked like a business woman of some sort.  
  
The female smiled at Ratchet as she closed the door. "Hello there, young one." She said kindly, as she walked over to the chair next to the bed.  
  
Ratchet blinked confused at her. "W-Who are you?" His speech was weak and a little muffled because of the oxygen mask.  
  
She chuckled slightly. "Oh, how silly of me. My name's Lyrica Anderson - the hospital's one and only therapist." A smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ratchet." She sat down on the chair and then faced the other.  
  
"P-Pleasure to meet you, Lyrica." A pause. "H-How do you know my name?"   
  
Lyrica smiled again. "Dr. Jackson. He's told me so much about you."  
  
Ratchet's ears slightly lowered. Eyebrows knitted together. "H-He has?" He swallowed. "He's told... _everything_?" Did that include his situation? All those problems he had caused? Did she see him in a bad way? A monster?  
  
"He certainly has. But don't worry, I'm not going to think of you any differently. It's not your fault about everything that's happened. It's just your condition, that will hopefully end sooner rather than later. Now." She placed her hands on her knees. "Let's get down to business.  
  
"I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Everything we say to each other, stays with each other - no one else will know anything we've said in our conversations. I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as you can. Could you do that for me?"  
  
The younger gulped. He didn't know what to do. What if she asked questions that could link to Hunter? The evil Lombax certainly would not like that. Not one bit. But he just wanted to be let go. So, if by telling at least one person, would that help him go a step further? Surely it would be nice to let out some emotions, but he would have to take a risk by telling her. He swallowed again. "S-Sure."  
  
"Great." Lyrica thought carefully how she would start. What about the question everyone was apparently asking the boy lately? "First, I'm going to ask you the same thing people have been asking you: how have you been receiving your wounds and injuries? Has someone been doing this to you?"  
  
Ratchet opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was lost for words. How was he going to answer  _that_?! First question and he was already stuck. Maybe he should just answer the second question. Besides, if Hunter did threaten Lyrica, Ratchet would not let him hurt her. He wouldn't let Hunter hurt any of his friends either. Maybe he should avoid both questions. "T-This certain person won't leave me alone."  
  
"Who won't leave you alone, Ratchet?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you."  
  
Lyrica knew exactly what he was trying to do: avoid the question. She had to get throught to him and see what he was hiding. "Why not? I can keep a secret if you don't want to tell anyone else. I promise." He couldn't turn that down now, could he?  
  
His head started to pound even worse. He knew he couldn't back down now. "His...His..." Damn, why couldn't he say it? He took a deep breath. "H-His name is...is...H-Hunter." He let go of the breath he was holding. It felt good to let something go after all this time.  
  
 _Hmm, what a name..._  She thought. "Hunter, huh? And what does this Hunter fellow look like?" If she found out, maybe she could get the police or something to track down this person and take him in.  
  
Sometimes that wasn't always that case. Not that she knew that anyway.  
  
Ratchet looked away and closed his eyes. "Me.... He looks like me." Was he letting too much go? Was his name and appearance too much? Surely not.  
  
Confusion filled her forest green eyes. "...Do you have a twin, Ratchet?" Dr. Jackson would of told her that if he did have a twin brother, absolutely, Dr. Jackson was an honest man.  
  
Great. More questions. "N-No..." His eyebrows knitted together again. "He's...He's my evil self." He wouldn't be able to live if someone else said that him and Hunter were twins. Yes, they looked alike, but they had no connection relating to that... Or did they?  
  
Lyrica rubbed her chin lightly in thought. "Hmm, your evil self? What does he do to make you call him evil?" Similar question to the first one, but some questions need to be repeated if the other person tries evade it. And seeing that he was trying to dodge it, it had to be done.  
  
He should have really stopped a while ago, but the information just kept pouring out. Once he started, he couldn't stop. He wanted to let everything out. She was only a therapist who was trying to help him. He looked over to Lyrica with watery eyes. "He threatens me...a-and he...tortures me." His eyes closed again to prevent any tears to fall.  
  
"H-He what?" Her jaw fell slightly at the information that was just given to her. Torture? How could anyone use that sick method of pain? Was this Hunter person torturing him and telling him not to tell anyone about it? Obviously that was the case. She was still going to ask though. "Have you told anyone about this?"  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"But why not? Surely if something like that was happening, you'd want to tell at least someone."  
  
"I can't! I just can't!" She didn't understand the situation so she didn't know how painful it was to not tell anyone and go through all the torture that Hunter conflicted on him.  
  
Lyrica took a risk with her next question. "Can I see him?"  
  
Emerald eyes shot open in shock. "B-But, he'll hurt you!" He wouldn't allow it. Not to someone innocent. She was just doing her job. It's not her fault she needed all the details. He felt his heart race. No, not now.  
  
"I'm sure he won't, Ratchet." She had to reassure him. Keep him calm. "I just want to talk to him. Do you know where I'll find him?"  
  
Ratchet ignored his fast beating heart and hammering head. Fingers curled. "In...my head." Slowly, he felt pain claw under his skin. He began to shake. Blood began to boil.  
  
She frowned lightly.  _Just as I thought._  She decided to go along with it, just so Ratchet didn't get angry. "Is he listening to us right now? Is he here with us?" She asked, curiously.  
  
When he didn't answer after a few minutes, she knew something was wrong. She could visibly see the Lombax shaking. His eyes stared into space, but were filled with fear. Sweat ran down his forehead. "Ratchet?" Lyrica was worried, it ran thick through her voice.  
  
Without warning, a blood-chilling scream tore out from Ratchet's throat. He clenched his eyes shut. He clawed the fur on top of his head. The pain just struck like lightening. No, he couldn't allow it. He couldn't let Hunter succeed. So he fought. It was painful but he still tried.  
  
Within a second Lyrica was at Ratchet's side trying to get him to calm down. "Ratchet, you need to take deep breaths now." She still kept a little bit of a distance between the two of them encase something was to happen.  
  
It was excruciating but, slowly, Ratchet managed to calm down as the other told him to take deep breaths - which he did at the same time. After a few long minutes, the pain left his body, but his heart was still racing. He felt proud of himself for not letting Hunter take over for the first time. It made him feel like he  _did_  have control, and that he  _could_  push Hunter back down. It felt... Brilliant. But he knew he still had to be careful.  
  
Once the Lombax had calmed down, Lyrica went to sit back down. As she sat down, she noticed a scar on Ratchet's left leg. It was a bite mark.  _That must be where he got bit by the Jolf._  Her eyes flickered back up to the other's face to see him looking at her.  
  
His ears slightly fell. "You noticed, huh?" He said, gesturing to his leg by lifting it up a bit.  
  
"Yes, I did." Her expression turned worried as a sad gaze appeared in Ratchet's eyes. "How long ago did it happen?" A pause. "You don't have to talk about it if it makes you feel uncomfortable."  
  
Ratchet blinked sorrowfully. "No, no, I don't mind talking about it." A swallow. "It...It happened a couple months ago. Me and Alister were doing a mission but space pirates managed to shoot Alister's ship down which made him crashed on planet Grenpud. I had to go help him. So, I flew into the planet's atmosphere, but I couldn't find a clear area to land near the crash sight. I found the best place to land that was not too far away from Alister. I left the ship and went on the search for him.  
  
"It was about an hour later until I found the crash sight and Alister. Luckily, he didn't get too hurt - just had a few scratches and bruises here and there. The ship was possible to fix but it started to get dark, so Alister suggested that we should get going. And that was when everything started to go down hill." Ratchet's eyes flickered to his hands to avoid the other's eye contact.  
  
"I couldn't seem to contact Aphelion; the signal wasn't strong enough to reach her through all the trees. So, me and the general had to find a place to stay over night. But then we didn't know what lived on the planet, so we didn't know what was going to be in our path next. We picked up the sound of howling; so we ran. After a while the sun disappeared and darkness fell over the planet. We could barely see where we were going. And that was another bad thing - we couldn't see what our chasers looked like." Tears started to form.  
  
"I looked behind me to only see these fast four-legged creatures running towards us. I didn't know how many there were exactly, but I knew there was  _a lot_. As time passed, the distance between us and the creatures quickly got smaller. And that's when I noticed more of their appearances.  
  
"From what I could see in the dark, these  _things_  had red, glowing eyes - but they all stared at me as if nothing else was a worry to them. They had fur but I couldn't tell what colour it was at the time. Their sharp claws were as long as my fingers. They just got closer, and closer. When one of them was right behind me, it tried to take out my legs. Luckily, Alister had fast reflexes. He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me towards him just in time; claws and teeth hit the ground where I was moments ago.  
  
"After that, Alister didn't let go of my arm - said he was too concerned that I'd get hurt if he was to let go." He chuckled bitterly. "Not that it mattered anyway. One of them managed to claw my back open and would not let go of me. Again, Alister reacted quickly by pulling out his wrench and smacking the creature around the head; that did the trick as it fell to the floor and we carried on running.  
  
"I remember Alister saying what the creatures were as we ran. But it sounded like he was really shocked when he said it. Like... Like they weren't meant to be there." A pause.  
  
Lyrica listened very carefully as he talked. The story was very interesting and had quite a lot of information to it. She took a mental note of most things. But when he stopped, she tried to read his face expression - even she couldn't tell what he was feeling at the time. She wanted to know more. "And what were they?" She already knew the answer, but if was only to get Ratchet to start talking again. It was best to get everything out his system.  
  
Ratchet snarled a single word. "Jolves."  
  
She paused for a moment. "...What happened after that, Ratchet?"  
  
"More running. We ran for a least twenty minutes before something else blocked our path: a gorge. The gap was too big to jump to the other side. I watched the Jolves closing in on us. Alister, though, looked down the gorge to see water at the bottom. Without a second thought, he took hold of my wrist and jumped.  
  
"I have to admit that my life flashed before my eyes as he did that. I also felt like I was going to die. I mean, what if the water wasn't deep enough? Or if there were sharp rocks down there that would smash our bones? Alister just took that risk - being a general he once was.  
  
"Before we hit the water, my breath stopped as I thought that I was going to die right there and then. Fortunately, the water was deep, so I guess luck didn't completely run out on us. But when I mean deep, I mean  _deep_. My heart raced as some water entered my mouth and my wrist slipped out of Alister's hand as we were swallowed up by the river. On top of that, the currents were really bad and fast.  
  
"As I flew down the river, I lost sight of Alister. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Not that I could do much anyway, the currents kept shoving me under the water every time I tried to go back up. There was a sharp turn but I couldn't move. A rock was in my way and I ended up crashing into it. Mostly my head got hurt; right there-" He pointed a finger to the left side of his forehead. "-after that everything went black."  
  
"You fell unconscious."  
  
Ratchet looked back down at his feet. "Yeah. The next thing I remember was being on dry ground and someone was pushing down onto my chest every second. I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I was rolled onto my side, and water poured out my mouth as I coughed. It was painful but I was glad I was alive. My vision cleared up and I looked at my saviour. It was Alister. He was still dripping wet, but he didn't seem to collect as many injuries as me.  
  
"He helped me up, and said that we couldn't stay out in the open for long. So, as Alister helped me walk, we carried on moving. He didn't want to stop until it was safe. We didn't have many rests in the three hours of walking. After a while, we found a cave entrance, it looked safe enough, so we decided to head in.  
  
"We walked, and walked, and walked. The only down side of the cave, was that there were Tetramite nests. One managed to rip some fur at the end of my tail." His tail flickered from out the covers and was propped in front of him.  He watched the end of his tail twitch as he continued. "I wanted to rest once we passed a water stream, Alister tried to argue with me, but he realised how tired I was. So we sat down, and rested.  
  
"Not that it lasted long. In the next two minutes, roars were heard coming our way. The  _exact_  same ones as last time. The next thing we knew, Jolves pounced out the dark and into the light. And that's where my heart stopped for a second. As I could see them better, a distant childhood memory held me back, my legs felt like lead. I couldn't move.  
  
"The Jolves were about the pounce on me but Alister distracted them, giving us chance to run once I snapped out of my trance. I looked behind me to see if any of them were coming, unfortunately, this alpha Jolf was running at us at full speed. I was about to look forward again, but I tripped over a large rock and fell to the floor.  
  
"The Jolf bit my leg. It...It was just  _so_  painful." He looked up with watery eyes. "This really weird green goo dripped down out of it's mouth and into my wound. It burnt like acid. I struggled to get free, but finally Alister came to help me. He shot one of his electric blasts out his wrench and it hit the Jolf's head, sending it flying backwards." His glanced back down to his tail over his legs. "I fell unconscious again." His eyebrows knitted together. "You know the rest, right?" His eyes looked over to the female that were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Y-Yes, I do. Dr. Jackson told me." Lyrica decided not to go further down that path. For Ratchet's sake only. But when the Lombax mentioned about this 'green goo', her mind clicked from something she learnt about a while back. "You know, you're lucky that I know a bit about Jolf's species - one of the other reasons why Dr. Jackson called me in." She watched golden ears perk up, and emerald eyes look at her in curiosity. She smiled slightly.  _Typical Lombax instincts._  
  
"I remember reading a book about their species when I was in college. Wasn't a big book, but it had enough information that I found interesting. And if I remember rightly, it mentioned something about a Jolf's bite."  
  
Ratchet's eyes grew wide. "Tell me about it."  
  
She chuckled a bit at his reaction. "Very well, but promise you won't freak out or anything."  
  
"Errr... Okay..."  
  
"Okay. You see, if a Jolf's bite was severe it would lead the victim to go crazy as they think they're hallucinating certain things. People would of had to of killed the victim has there was nothing else they could do. But then that was about a hundred years ago when the Jolves were on Fastoon with the Lombaxes. Seeing as there isn't a cure for it still, the doctors can't do much about it. But, Ratchet." Her forest green eyes gave a hopeful look towards the other. "I believe you're no where near that stage. You'll cure yourself over a slow period of time. I also believe that the victim is the cure itself. The victims are the ones who has to be strong and recover themselves."  
  
Ratchet was shocked at the information he was given. G-Go crazy? No cure? Why would the victim be the cure itself? It was insane! He had already been suffering for a few months and nothing had changed! Hunter's torturing was getting worse. So how the hell was he meant to 'cure' over a slow period? A sad gaze appeared in his eyes as tears began to prick behind them. "I-I c-can't...do t-that."  
  
"I'm sure you ca-"  
  
"But he's getting worse! I can't take it any longer!" Ratchet shouted out in anger. "All he does is hurt me and beat me to the ground! He's right: I'm weak! I can't do anything about it!" The tears fall.  
  
Lyrica was slightly shocked from the outburst, but she knew how he was feeling deep down. He was just feeling broke. She got up and sat on the edge of Ratchet's bed. An arm was slung around his shoulder for comfort. Her hand on her free arm rubbed one of his shoulders. "There, there. Everything going to be fine."  
  
He was enjoying the soothing half-hug. He knew it was just to calm his down and reassure him. And it worked. That was until agonizing pain shot out of his brain and to his every limb. He hunched over, gripping his head as he yelled out from the pain that flew in his slim body. The tube that came from the oxygen mask broke off the machine and the IV drip stand fell over when Ratchet arched his back quickly.  
  
She pulled back fast when Ratchet moved at speed. "Ratchet, take deep breaths." He didn't comply. "Now!" He still ignored her and carried on screaming. "Ratchet, listen to-"  
  
Laughing.  
  
Ratchet was laughing. But it sounded off. He had his arms covering his face, so she couldn't see what was going on. But that's when she noticed his fur turn darker. Suddenly, he removed his arms away from his face. Red eyes flickered to Lyrica. An evil grin slowly split across his muzzle.  
  
Swiftly, a small pistol-looking-weapon was pulled out of from her inside coat pocket as the Lombax got out of the bed and stood up. He pulled off the oxygen mask and took out the IV drip tube out of his wrist. The barrel of the gun was pointed at him.  
  
 _"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to point a gun at a defenceless person?"_  The grin grew.  
  
"Don't move. Or I'll shoot." Lyrica did her best not to shake up her voice. From how she saw Ratchet was feeling about Hunter's torture, she knew that the evil Lombax was dangerous.  
  
Hunter chuckled loudly.  _"Go ahead. Shoot me."_  She didn't move.  _"Hmph. Thought so."_  A pause.  _"Besides, even if you did shoot me, you'd hurt Ratchet too."_  Smirks.  
  
She growled but still kept the gun where it was. She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you murder people? Or...torture them?"  
  
His chuckling died down a bit.  _"I only kill bad people. I thought people would like that; means less criminals in the universe."_  He also liked doing it for fun. Being stuck in Ratchet for a long time made him bored after a while. What else was he meant to do for fun? Apart from torturing Ratchet, of course.  
  
The grip on her gun became tighter. "Then why do you hurt Ratchet?"  
  
 _"He doesn't listen to me. Plus, I just want to make him weak. Hee hee! It's quite fun actually."_  
  
What Hunter said made Lyrica sick to the core. How could someone enjoy doing torture? It was horrible! Wrong! She found it disgusting that he wanted to hurt Ratchet on purpose. "Do you not see that he's almost breaking down? He is not a criminal. And you should stop murdering this instant." She swallowed as quietly as she could.  
  
Hunter grinned again, showing all his sharp, light grey teeth.  _"I know this perfectly well. You should see his poor little face when I'm conflicting pain on him."_  Another dark chuckle.  _"It's delightful."_  But then he frowned.  _"But why should I stop? What do I get out of it? Nothing, that's what!"_  
  
"You could have a hobby." She suggested.  
  
 _"HA! That wouldn't really be possible to an extent if I haven't taken over Ratchet's body. But if I could, what would it be? Basket-weaving?"_  Sarcasm ran thick through his voice.  
  
Lyrica shrugged her shoulders at bit. "Considering."  
  
A fist was placed on his hip as the fingers on the other hand rubbed just above his lips.  _"Heh, well, that's not my thing, I'm afraid."_  He lowered his hand away from his face.  _"All I want is to take over his body, and if anyone gets in my way, then I will start killing the good people."_  Red eyes narrowed.  _"Just to set some impressions."_  
  
Her lips curled as she bared her teeth. "But, why would you want to KILL people?" She didn't understand why he would kill them. Why not just turn the criminals in to the galactic authorities? Yes, they might be dangerous people, but they still have a life.  
  
 _"Well, I can't take my anger out on Ratchet all the time now, can I?"_  He snickered lightly.  _"But that's not the real reason."_  He became more serious.  _"The people who have done bad stuff in the past should not be allowed to live. Like that_  general _for example."_  He snarled, revealing his sharp canines.  
  
Green eyes grew wide in shock. D-Did he mean...? "General...Azimuth?" Her eyebrows knitted together as if she was confused and worried at the same time. "N-No. It's can't be true." That's when it hit her. "I get it. You are relying solely on hatred." She turned her nose up at the thought of it.  
  
His tail swished back and forth happily.  _"Hee hee! You are one clever, woman, Miss Anderson. But, enough of that."_  He stared into her soul with daggers in his eyes.  _"I'm afraid that you know some_  precious _information that I can't have leaving this room."_  
  
She shook her head. "I gave my word to Ratchet that I won't tell anyone." Her heart raced in panic. She waited for the right moment to make a move. She pointed her gun at Hunter's shoulder.  
  
 _"Ah, yes, but I'm not Ratchet. AND! How do I know I can trust you?"_  
  
She growled lowly. "Bring Ratchet back, you demon!" Her index finger half-pulled the trigger. She swallowed. Wait for it.  
  
Hunter flew his head back but brought if up a few seconds after as he laughed wickedly.  _"Your insults are pathetic, but I admire your courage! More braver than Ratchet! BUT! Do you really think it's THAT easy to get him back?! HA HA HA!"_  
  
Lyrica narrowed her eyes again. "Think fast." The trigger was pulled, and the shot hit the Lombax's left shoulder. But it wasn't a proper gun, it was a dart gun. She only used it for her safety or if her patients got out of control. She had a licence to use it as it didn't cause harm to the person.  
  
 _"ARGH!"_  Hunter stumbled back a bit when he got shot at.  _"You BITCH!"_  He stared with wide eyes at his shoulders to see a dart on it.  _"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"_  He felt the sedative run through his body. A growl escaped from his throat as he swayed.  _"I swear... when we meet again... you'll meet a horrible... death."_  He managed to smile slightly.  _"And everyone will... blame... Ratchet."_  He then fell back and collapsed to the hard floor in a heap. The fur over his body slowly faded back to it's normal golden colour.  
  
She remained silently. She didn't take her eye sight off the unconscious Lombax on the floor as the gun shook in her grip. When it slipped out her hands, she was bought back into reality. Slowly, she walked over to the red button above Ratchet's bed, still keeping an eye on the other, and pushed the button.  
  
Then, she stayed where she was until the doctors came. Hunter's speech replayed in her mind.  
  
 _'...You'll meet a horrible... death... Everyone will... blame... Ratchet.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, this is like a week late. Been busy trying to get some homework done, but I kept distracting myself from doing it as it's so boring. Still have loads to do.**
> 
> **Anyway, this chapter was going to be A LOT longer, but then I wanted to stop it there. Thought I'd leave a slight cliffhanger *air quote 'cliffhanger'***
> 
> **So, finally at last, Ratchet has told someone what's going on. But was this a good idea? Obviously not as Hunter now wants to kill Lyrica. Now she's scared that he could kill her and everyone will blame Ratchet.**
> 
> **Stay tuned for the next chapter! No idea when it's going to be up though ^^;**
> 
> **Songs inspired: (all by Skillet) Under My Skin  
>  Eating Me Away  
> Kill Me Heal Me**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Lombax & Markazian species (c) Insomniac Games  
> Hunter, Dr. Jackson, writing, Good VS Evil (c) Me  
> Lyrica (c) Me & ayuki-karpy**


	25. Chapter 25: Ghost Duplications and Threats

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 25: Ghost Duplications and Threats**  
  
After the events that happened between Lyrica and Hunter, some doctors along with Dr. Jackson came rushing into the room to see what was wrong. They noticed Ratchet lying unconscious on the floor, and Lyrica was sitting against the wall near the bed. Her forest eyes explained what happened. Fear filled her eyes so if Dr. Jackson was correct, Ratchet must have turned into his 'evil' form.  
  
He told the doctors to take Ratchet to a separate hospital room until he woke up. He crouched down in front of the female Markazian and placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Lyrica? Lyrica, look at me." Once her eyes flickered in his direction, he continued. "Nothing's going to happen. You're safe. Do you understand me? You are safe, Lyrica."  
  
Suddenly, she slung her arms around the other's neck and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Mark... I... I know you warned me about him, but... But I didn't think he could be that bad." She silently cried in his shoulder. "Why does the worst things have to happen to the people with such kind hearts?"  
  
Dr. Jackson rubbed her back for comfort. "I-I don't know. I guess... It's just how the universe works." He replied, sadly. He hated to admit it, but it was true.  
  
Once the Cazar got Lyrica to calm down, and got her on her feet again, they walked out of the room to go and see Ratchet. Before they entered the room, Dr. Jackson turned to the other doctors. "I want you guys to do me a favour."  
  
"Sure thing, Jackson. What is it?" One of the male doctors said.  
  
"Don't tell anyone what happened just now. If the head of the hospital was to find out, then Ratchet could get sent to prison. And I know no one wants a hero to go down that path. Could you do that for me?" He just wanted to protect Ratchet as he doesn't deserve to get locked up for something he doesn't know he's doing, and something that wasn't he's fault.  
  
"Of course. You can trust us, Mark." The female doctor spoke up, smiling. "Boss won't know a thing."  
  
"Thank you ever so much. I mean it a lot." Dr. Jackson replied, smiling back at the other's. The doctors left and then Dr. Jackson and Lyrica entered the room Ratchet was currently sleeping in. The door was closed behind them.  
  
From further down the hallway, Dr. Vitalis could be seen. He was listening to everything the other's had said before they split up and headed in different directions. He rubbed his chin in thought and smirked. "Seems like Jackson is not obeying the rules." He narrowed his blue eyes. "Oh, I can't wait to see what the boss has to say about this." With that, he walked off, heading towards the head of the hospital's office to talk about what he had just witnessed moments ago.  
  
 _A few hours later..._  
  
He groaned. Yet again, he felt pain throughout his body - his head still pounded. When was this going to end? He knew for certain that this was Hunter's doing. But, wait? Wasn't he with Lyrica last? His eyes snapped open in worry. What if Hunter had hurt her?! Or worst, killed her! If he did, then Ratchet had failed to keep innocent people safe. This was terrible! His heart rate increased as his breathing got heavy. What had he done?!  
  
"Ratchet?"  
  
Golden ears perked up at the sound of the familiar male voice. It was Dr. Jackson. He turned his head to the left to see the Cazar doctor and...  
  
 _Lyrica?_  He thought in shock. He- He hadn't killed her? Relief flooded inside of him as he sighed quietly to himself. He glanced at the other's faces. He cringed. Dr. Jackson looked worried, but Lyrica... She looked as if she saw a ghost. That's when it hit Ratchet as his eyes grew wider. Hunter must have taken over his body and threatened her.  
  
A sad gaze appeared in emerald eyes. How could he let this happen? Now Hunter was properly going to try and kill Lyrica because she knew about him. Why did he have to tell her?!  
  
Dr. Jackson was even more concerned when the Lombax began to ignore him. It looked as if he was in deep thought. Properly trying to think what happened before he passed out. "Ratchet?" He asked again, trying to get through to the Lombax.  
  
His head snapped back at the others. "Y-Yes?" He answered as if he was unsure about something.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Any headaches? Back pains? Stomach pains? Is your heart beating at a steady speed?"  
  
Ratchet blinked at the sudden questions thrown at him. "Umm... N-No. I mean, I have a headache, but other than that, nothing else - I feel fine." He scratched behind his ear lightly. His eye sight looked at his surroundings, and noticed that he was in a different room. This one was more light and open, properly one of the 'normal' ones that 'normal' patients got. Why was he in here?  
  
"That's good enough for me." Dr. Jackson said. He grabbed a couple of painkillers in a small cup and passed them to the younger with a cup of water too. "Here, take these - should help the headache for now."  
  
He took hold of the cups, before putting one capsule in his mouth and downing half of the water. All of it went down his throat with ease. He shivered after he took the first pill. Not out of being cold, but because of the taste. It had that horrible bitter taste that would get stuck in his throat. He scrunched up his face before forcing himself to take the other painkiller.  
  
He handed the now-empty-cups back to the doctor. "How long do I have to stay this time?" He asked, with his ears slightly drooping. He avoided everyone else's sight by looking at his feet that weren't covered by the covers.  
  
"Only a few days. But after that, Alister will be coming to pick you up to take you back home." The Cazar replied. He watched the other flinch at the elder's name. He knew the Lombaxes still hadn't sorted out what happened before Ratchet was taken to the hospital. But hopefully, it would be cleared up sooner rather than later.  
  
About fours days passed before the younger was discharged out of Axiom Hospital again. In that time, he had another therapy session with Lyrica, who promised she wouldn't tell anyone about Hunter and was now scared for her life, in which he kept apologizing for what happened when they first met. Lyrica understood, and forgave him, and told him that she was use to events with angry people.  
  
\---  
  
 _"Don't you ever think about... Giving it up?" Ratchet asked Lyrica. "Getting a new job if it endangers your life?"  
  
She chuckled warmly slightly. "You know... I might be older than you. But when you and your robot buddy were saving the galaxy for the first time, I was looking for a career. When you guys saved the universe for the first time... I was inspired because you two taught me to never give up. You made me believe, Ratchet. So, I want to return that favour. But you have to be brave for me? Could you do that?"  
  
He bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he could pull it off, especially around Hunter - he was the most scariest villain he had ever faced. But he wanted to make Lyrica to feel proud - like a child did for a parent. "I-I'll try." He half-smiled._  
  
\---  
  
Ratchet would have to go back to the hospital every now and again - like normal - to go for check-ups with Dr. Jackson, and now, therapy sessions with Lyrica. He hoped nothing else was going to take up his own time. He liked to relax and to not think about anything when he was alone in his spare time. It was something he needed with everything that had been going on for the past few months.  
  
A vacation on Pokitaru would be perfect. Laying on soft, warm sand. Listening to the crashing waves. Watching dolphins jump out of the water and dive back in. Seeing the sun set over the sea. Beautiful. Lyrica had told him that if he felt Hunter trying to take over, he just had to think of that perfect place and wipe out all the negative thoughts. When he tried it out the first time, it was great! It certainly worked. It would be a tactic he'd use more often.  
  
Before Alister came to pick him up, he had his usual physical exams with Dr. Jackson. He passed all of them so he was aloud to go back home once again.  
  
Now, Ratchet was in Alister's ship with the elder driving it. The younger knew the tension was still high in the skies between the two of them, but he'd rather sort it out at home - just so he could escape to his room if things got out of hand. In a small ship, that wan't possible. For now, he just looked at everything passing by in space.  
  
Azimuth kept glancing over at the other with his amber eyes. He really wanted to talk things out, but he didn't want to upset or anger Ratchet. Not in a small area at least.  
  
He had gotten his wound healed after Dr. Jackson checked it for infections. When he meant infections, he meant the same ones that Ratchet had. The doctor wasn't sure if the Jolf infection could spread, but after this event happened, he guessed it wasn't possible for it to do that. The general had been lucky that it didn't infect him.  
  
By the time Torren IV came into the Lombaxes' sight, it was about half ten in the evening. Alister entered his ship into the planet's atmosphere and landed outside his house. The engines were shut down and the hatch of the ship opened so both Lombaxes could get out. Once they were out, the hatch closed again and the ship was locked.  
  
Ratchet and Azimuth walked into the house and the elder closed the door behind him. Clank was sitting in the living room, reading another book. He glanced up at the two Lombaxes. "Hello, Ratchet, Azimuth." The book was put down on the table, before he jumped off the armchair. "I will leave you two alone to talk in private if you wish."  
  
All the robot got was a simple nod from the white one. "Very well." Clank then walked out of the room.  
  
Ratchet went to sit on the couch, the older joining him a few seconds after.  
  
They sat in silence for a few awkward minutes. They both wanted to talk to each other but nothing came out of their mouths. Both mouths opened. "I wanted to say sorry for my actions." They said at the same time quickly. They looked at each other in surprise. "Wait? What?" They spoke together again.  
  
Both heads snapped in the other direction in embarrassment.  
  
The golden Lombax scratched the behind his ear. He felt like an idiot for doing that - now it was even more awkward. A hum escaped his throat to break the silence, trying to get one of them to talk. Looking out the corner of his eyes, he noticed the other was properly feeling the same. He took a deep breath and went to speak.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for sounding angry with you, Ratchet." Alister cut in, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't much of a person to admit to being wrong or to say sorry as he found it hard. "I didn't mean to. It was wrong of me - especially with what's been going on lately... I... hope you can forgive me." He said all of this without looking the younger in the eye. Too abashed.  
  
Why was he apologizing? Guilt filled emerald eyes. Great. Now he made the General feel bad and think it was his fault. "No, no. It wasn't you... It was me. I'm the one who should have just listened to you. I'm the one who should be apologizing seeing as I hurt you... So... Alister, I'm really sorry for hitting you. And... For everything that I've done." He frowned slightly. "I must be a real pain in the ass sometimes."  
  
Amber eyes grew wide from the apology, but then got gentle once the other finished speaking. He placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "You're not a pain in the backside, Ratchet. It's not your fault for what's happened over the past months. So don't go and blame yourself, because it's properly not making you feel any better." He smiled slightly. "But I forgive you. How could I not?"  
  
The next moment small arms were wrapped around him, and a head was buried in his chest. "Ratchet?" He felt a slight wetness soak through his clothing. "Are you alright?" He placed his hands on the other's shoulders again, and pushed him back a bit to look at his face.  
  
A few tears would run down Ratchet's face every now and again.  
  
Azimuth pulled him back into the hug. "Oh, Ratchet. There's no need to cry." He whispered into golden ears.  
  
The younger Lombax shook his head slightly. "N-No. I'm just happy that we're all okay now." He rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the wetness on them. "I must look pathetic right now, crying like this." He chuckled bitterly.  
  
"You do not. You're a strong, smart, persevering person." Replied Alister. "You will never be seen as pathetic - you're a hero. Someone brave for people to look up to. So don't go and think that you're worthless, because it's not true."  
  
Ratchet blinked in a bit of surprise at what the elder had said. Did he really mean that? It sounded like he did. More tears wanted to creep forth but he wouldn't let them fall again, even if he had been crying moments ago. He held Alister tighter in the embrace for a good few long minutes.  
  
A sad expression hushed over his face, hidden from the other, as his thoughts drifted off back to when he hit the older Lombax. What if he was more out of control? Could he have killed Alister if his anger was any worse. He tensed. He, himself, wouldn't of been able to live if he murdered someone close to him. The elder was a father figure to him. Someone who he wanted to make proud, but that obviously wasn't happening.  
  
His eyes closed and he rested his head on top of Ratchet's head as he sighed lowly. It was nice that they had sorted out their misunderstandings calmly. Best to get it out of the way earlier. His ears perked up gently when he felt the other strain. He looked down at the younger and pulled away from the hug once more. "Ratchet, are you  _sure_  you're okay?"  
  
Ratchet moaned lowly to himself when the other moved out of the hug again - right to when he was calming down emotionally. When the question was given to him, he swallowed quietly hoping the other wouldn't hear. He tried to master his best smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Really."  
  
He frowned ever so slightly. "If you say so." His eyes flickered over to the clock. It was now eleven o'clock at night. "Well, I think it's time to go to bed. It's getting late." Alister said, slowly standing up from the couch.  
  
He pouted. "Ooooh, but I'm not even tired."  
  
An eyebrow was raised.  
  
"What? I'm not."  
  
"Oh really. You certainly look it." The general replied back, still not looking impressed.  
  
"Well, I don't feel it." He shrugged. To tell the truth, he was actually, but he didn't feel like sleeping. Too distracted with thoughts.  
  
"Well, could you at least  _try_  and get some rest?" He asked. "You need it."  
  
Ratchet sighed. He didn't really want to, but the look on Alister's face made him give in. His ears lowered a bit. "Fine." He got up to his feet, and started walking to his bedroom. Before he stepped down the hallway to his room, he turned around to face the other. "Night, Alister."  
  
He smiled. "Goodnight, Ratchet."  
  
The younger walked into his room and clicked the door shut behind him. He rested his forehead against the door as he exhaled sadly. He knew hundred percent that Hunter was going to appear at some point that night. He just knew it.  
  
Gradually after a few minutes, his hand slipped from the handle and he went to sit on the bed's edge. He took off his boots and dropped them on the floor, not bothering to place them down neatly. He fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
He sighed again. Who was he kidding? Hunter wasn't going to rest until he fully took over his body. No doubt about it. But the question was: how long would it take? He shook his head, trying to clear his head from his train of thoughts flooding his mind.  
  
Slowly, he climbed onto the bed properly while taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. He got under the covers and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.  
  
 _Half an hour later..._  
  
Ratchet twisted and turned in his bed. Parts of his body would twitch every now and again from the nightmare he was having. It was about Hunter taking over his body. How he eventually gave into the torture and let the evil Lombax take control.  
  
His breathing was heavy and shaky as sweat ran down his face, soaking the pillow. "No... No, please..." He mumbled quietly. "Don't... Don't do it... Please... Please, no..."  
  
His eyes flickered lightly. His tail curled in frightfulness between his legs. His hands were balled up, gripping the covers tightly. "No, please... I'm begging you... Don't... Please... Stop. Please..." His voice got a little louder over time.  
  
He turned his head to the side and jerked himself awake. His vision was a little blurry, but when it cleared up, his heart stopped.  
  
Everything was really dark around him. But instead of laying down, he felt like he was sitting up. Looking down, he noticed he was tied up in a chair; his arms were tightly strapped down on the arm rests, same to his legs on the chair legs. "What the-?" He tried with all his might to move, but with no luck.  
  
 _"I see you're in a_  tight  _situation."_  Came the dark, mischievous voice that sent shivers down Ratchet's spine. A light was turned on situated over Ratchet.  
  
He closed his eyes as the bright light blinded them for a few moments, before he got use to it. When he could see clearly again, he saw Hunter standing in front of him, grinning.  
  
 _"Comfortable there, Ratchet? 'Cause you're gonna be sitting there for a good amount of time while we have this... 'chat' between us."_  The grin grew, almost stretching from ear to ear.  
  
A growl escaped his throat as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me this time?" He asked, as he tensed bit by bit.  
  
 _"Oh please, don't act like you don't know. You already know why I'm doing this."_  
  
Ratchet's lips curled back to reveal his canines. "Look, why can't you just listen to me for once and leave me alone?!" He wanted to try and talk him out of it, just so the torture wouldn't come so quickly.  
  
Hunter frowned slightly.  _"Hmph, it's too late Ratchet. You should've joined me when you had the chance. Now, I get to torture you more."_  He walked away in the darkness for a moment, to come back with a small table with various things on it; different sorts of knives, needles, and...  
  
Emerald eyes laid on the last item.  _Is that a... grater?_  He thought, ever so confused.  
  
The other Lombax took note of Ratchet's face expression. "Noticed the grater, huh?" He grinned and picked up the kitchen tool. "I wonder if I should tell you what I'll use it for. But then where would the fun be in that if I did tell you."  
  
Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. It's not like you're going to do a cooking performance in front of me, is it?" His answer was a grater smashed across his face.  
  
 _"You were saying?"_  
  
The younger spat out some blood onto the floor to the side. "That you're a bastard." He glared.  
  
The evil one raised an eyebrow and glared back.  _"Hmph._  Still  _with that 'bastard' thing? I'm not surprised you haven't stopped calling me that."_  
  
Ratchet growled again. "Well, that's what you are!" He yelled. He obviously didn't understand. If the other was in his situation, he would be doing that same.  
  
Hunter frowned at the reply. He let the grater smash against Ratchet's face again, however this time the swing was hard enough to knock the chair over.  
  
He gritted his teeth together as he felt blood seep out of the small, but painful, cuts on his cheeks. When he was fell to the floor as the chair got knocked over to the side, his left side of his head and face crashed against the ground, making it bleed slightly. He tried his best not to scream out in agony.  
  
He took a painful grip on Ratchet's ear, ignoring the yelp coming from the other, and yanked him back up so the chair was on all four legs again.  _"Besides, you know_  exactly  _why I'm doing this to you."_  He harshly spat out. When the other didn't look at him, he bared his sharp canines.  
  
A hand was wrapped around Ratchet's neck, not to strangle him just to force the Lombax to look him in the eyes.  _"You told that Markazian about me, when I clearly told you NOT to tell anyone!"_  Fire was seen behind the red rubies.  _"And now, I might have to do something about it."_  
  
Ratchet swallowed trying to hid his nervousness, but rage boiled up from what he had said. "Don't you dare hurt her! She's done nothing wrong!" He wouldn't let Hunter hurt or kill her, she was innocent, someone who doesn't deserve to die.  
  
Hunter chuckled sarcastically.  _"'Nothing wrong' you say? Well, for one, she shot me with a tranquilliser gun!"_  His angered expression slowly melted into an evil grin.  _"But... The other reason is your fault, all just by telling her."_  The grin faded again. _"Now she must be taken care of before she tells anyone."_  
  
He shook his head. Was he not listening to his and Lyrica's conversation before? "She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about you! Besides, I had to tell her! I just wanted to let out some of my emotions, and you can't stop me from doing that! You may be inside my body, but you're not me!"  
  
He stared dangerously at Ratchet as he narrowed his eyes to slits.  _"Had to, huh? So, you'd rather let innocent people die just to try and get away from me? Well..."_  A chuckle.  _"That's where you're wrong!"_  The fire behind his eyes burnt into Ratchet's soul.  
  
He swallowed again. All he could say was, "I'm surprised you're not doing anything else worse to me." He wanted to get off of the subject of Hunter wanting to hurt to kill Lyrica, just so it was cleared out of his head. Maybe he was stepping down the torture path a little bit, but he'd rather get hurt than see some of his friends die. He was a hero after all.  
  
 _"Would you really want me to go there? I can if you really want to."_  
  
He glared at him. "Not really."  
  
 _"Well... Too bad."_  Hunter pulled back, and walked back over to the table. He put down the grater and grabbed a few needles. _"Besides, I_  was  _going to do something worse to you anyway."_  He replied, before turning back to the other.  
  
Ratchet gulped as he glanced at the things in Hunter's hands.  _Man, what is he going to do to me with THOSE?_  
  
A grin was formed across his muzzle at the other's face.  _"What's the matter, Ratchet? Scared of some needles?"_  He snickered darkly.  _"Don't worry so much-"_  He approached the tied and bloody Lombax.  _"-I'll make it long for as last as I can."_  
  
Sweat ran down his forehead and his pupils shrunk in fear as the evil Lombax got closer and closer.  
  
Hunter ignored these actions and stood at Ratchet's left side. He picked one of the extremely thick needles and placed the sharp end on the other's arm and pushed it in slowly. He felt his 'good' self flinch from the obvious sharp pain. He pushed it in more until it was fully in Ratchet's arm.  
  
An eyebrow was raised. "Really? That's it?" Surely not.  
  
 _"Shut it."_  The needle was pushed hard to one side while still in the arm.  
  
Ratchet yelped from the sudden pain in his left arm. He clearly felt it move in his arm when it was moved around like that, and especially with how thick the needle was.  
  
He loved to see the younger in pain - one step closer to taking over his body forever. Hunter grinned delightfully.  _"I'm sorry, was that too sudden?"_  He pushed the needle to the other side even harder.  
  
He groaned from the agonizing pain. "What was necessary?!" He yelled in anger. Who knew something that simple hurt really bad?  
  
A smirk.  _"My hand slipped."_  He said, faking to sound innocent about the situation.  
  
Ratchet gave a angered glare at the evil Lombax. "Yeah, right."  
  
Hunter didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed another thick needle and jabbed it into Ratchet's arm. The response he got was gritted teeth and a painful moan. The next moment, he pushed one needle to one side and the other the opposite side.  
  
He felt hot pricks behind his eyes, but he tried to hold the tears back. No, he couldn't let them fall again. He couldn't be seen as weak. He had to hold them. Don't let them fall. He can't be seen crying in front of the other, or anyone else, any more.  
  
The dark golden Lombax noticed the other's watery eyes.  _"Oh, come on. Cry already. I've seen you cry before heaps of times."_ He still ignored him and held them back. A frown hushed across Hunter's lips.  _"Hmph. What if I did this?"_  He took the needles fully out of Ratchet's arms, before slamming them back in severely hard.  
  
A horrific, painful scream escaped out from Ratchet's throat as the tears were forced forward and flew down his cheeks.  _THAT_ was not what he was expecting; it just happened all of a sudden, without warning. It sent excruciating waves around his body. His legs, on instinct, went to jerk at the sudden pain, but was unsuccessful as they were tightly tied down.  
  
 _"Ahh, that's better!"_  Smiled Hunter at the sight of the other crying.  
  
He moaned as the tears soaked into his fur.  
  
He pouted slightly.  _"Hmm, this is getting boring."_  He swiftly pulled out the needles from Ratchet's left arm and walked back over to the small table. He placed down the two objects before picking up a couple of knives. He stepped in front of the other again.  
  
Ratchet was in too much discomfort to be angry or to give glares. He was already crying, so Hunter saw him as a weakling even more. He looked up at the other with the tears still falling. "P-Please... Please, j-just stop this!"  
  
His famous grin appeared over his lips.  _"Aww, now you're begging me to stop. Hee hee! How about no?"_  He crouched down in front of the Lombax in the chair.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Hunter hummed as he nodded his head a bit.  _"Still with that, huh?"_  He paid his attention to Ratchet's legs as he took hold of one knives and shoved it into the other's right leg quickly but painfully.  
  
He clenched his teeth in agony. More tears streamed down his face and dripped off of his chin.  
  
The other jabbed another knife in Ratchet's other leg and started twisting the them, slowly dragging them down the legs.  
  
"Please! GAH! Just STOP!"  
  
He completely ignored these yells and carried on dragging the knives down further.  
  
"STOP! Please!" He cried, as he started to shake from the blood loss. He groaned in pain and his eyes were stinging from the tears. "STOP!"  
  
Hunter bared his grey canines in frustration. He stomped to his feet as he growled dangerously.  _"Why don't you just give up?! Why can't you just give it to me?! Just give in! Then there will be no more torture! No more threats! NOTHING! Don't you want to see your parents?! Do you?! THEN... JUST... GIVE... IT... TO... ME!"_  He suddenly collapsed to the floor, and covered his face with his fists as he breathed heavily.  
  
Ratchet stopped crying and yelling when the other fell to his knees on the ground. He stared with wide eyes as he blinked a few times.  _What just happened?_  He swallowed. "H-Hunter?"  
  
He didn't move, he just stayed sat there on the floor, still covering his face.  _"What?"_  Came the anger grumble.  
  
He couldn't believe he was going to ask this question. "Are y-you alright?"  
  
Slowly, Hunter glanced up at Ratchet with a fierce look on his face.  _"What do YOU think?!"_  
  
The younger would have rubbed the back of his head in nervousness, but that couldn't be done with his arms tied down to the chair, so he cringed instead and looked to the side. "Sorry for asking."  
  
Once he had calmed down, he lowered his head again and sighed.  _"What's the_  point  _of doing this anymore? You just won't give up. I bet a lot of people would have."_  
  
 _This is a whole new side to him._  Thought Ratchet in shock. His golden ears then perk up at another thought. "This is torturing you, isn't it?" He asked, curiously.  
  
He didn't move his head.  _"Was that suppose to be a joke?"_  
  
He tired to hold back a chuckle as he replied. "N-No."  
  
Hunter closed his eyes, hiding something hushing across his face.  _"Then what are you trying to say?"_  
  
Emerald eyes were rolled. "What I'm trying to say is: because I'm not giving up, it's torturing you as you  _know_  I won't give up-" He then cringed again. "-well, not easily at least..." He shook his head a few times. "But you just can't admit it to yourself."  
  
The dark Lombax looked up but glanced to the side.  _"I didn't expect you to be so clever in this."_  Suddenly he grinned evilly.  _"But I always have a trick up my sleeve."_  
  
Chills ran threw Ratchet's body, not only at the grin but also that the last sentence the other had said.  _Always?_  How wonderful. He frowned slightly, but that was replaced when something was felt on his shoulders.  
  
His eyes grew wide again, as he slowly turned his head to his right side. When he found what he was looking for, his heart stopped in fear.  
  
Standing beside him was an identical figure of Hunter, who was grinning, who had one of his hands placed on Ratchet's shoulder. But wait... Didn't he feel something on his  _other_  shoulder? Snapping his head to his left side, he saw another Hunter standing the same way as the one on his right side.  
  
Green eyes flickered to the Lombax kneeling on the floor in front of him and noticed the evil grin stretching from ear to ear. Eyebrows knitted together. What- What was going on? How was this happening?!  
  
More and more identical versions of Hunter kept stepping into the light until there was a least twenty or more of them surrounding him, who couldn't escape as he was still tied down in the chair.  
  
His pupils shrunk to needle-points in anxiety as loads of red, glowing eyes laid their sight on him. Sweat started to form on his head and run down his face. His heart was beating fast in panic, he thought it would burst out of his chest. His breath was stuck in his throat as he refused to suck in oxygen, too distracted from his surroundings. His whole body was shaking violently from fear.  
  
His tail flickered nervously under the chair, trying to go between his legs. He wanted to curl up and try to hide away from the horrible sensation.  
  
 _"What do you think of my acting skills? Hee hee!"_  The original Hunter stood to his feet and strolled over to Ratchet.  _"Look at you! You're_  pathetic!  _You're useless serving his body - so why don't you just give it to me?"_  He gripped the other's ears tightly and yanked them down, so he was looking up at him. He smirked.  _"Don't you like my audience?"_  No reply.  _"Hmph. Well, you're gonna have to because... We like to play."_  
  
The 'Hunter clone' standing to the right side of Ratchet passed over a knife into Hunter's hand. While the other 'clone' to his left side grabbed his jaw from behind, lifting up his head so his neck was clear to the original Hunter.  
  
Ratchet bared his teeth as his head was shoved upwards. He couldn't see what Hunter was going to do to him, but he knew it had something to do with his throat as it was an open shot.  
  
He stroked over Ratchet's head gently as the knife got closer to the other's neck.  _"I have to do something to you so you won't go and blabber about me any more."_  He paused.  _"How about I damage your voice box?"_  He grinned with half-shut eyes.  
  
His shaking got more visible from the question.  
  
Hunter noticed the shaking.  _"Aww, what's the matter? Afraid of some_ throat-cutting  _action? HA HA HA!"_  
  
"P-Please... No..." Ratchet croaked.  
  
 _"Don't worry, it'll only hurt A LOT!"_  He laughed darkly as he began to saw and hack at Ratchet's throat. He was delighted when the other screamed out in agony, but he simply ignored it this time and continued to cut Ratchet's neck. After a while his eyes lightened up.  _"Ah! I think I see the voice box!"_  He said, gleefully.  
  
Tears streamed down Ratchet's face from the pain. He couldn't do anything to fight back, but he still jerked, wanting to defend himself. He yelled out again as he felt the knife get deeper in his open neck. He could feel blood flow down his neck and run down onto his chest, soaking the fur; a lot of it dripped onto his trousers too.  
  
His golden ears picked up the sound of giggling. The childish giggling must have been coming from the other identical versions of Hunter. His ears quivered at the sounds that he couldn't escape.  
  
Once again, he screamed out but then it suddenly went high pitched before it turned croaky and quiet.  
  
 _"Well, that must be it."_  Hunter grinned in a twisted way. He pulled the knife out from within Ratchet's throat and took a step back, admiring his work.  _"Yes. I quite like it."_  
  
He couldn't take the pain any longer. His eyes became tired as they slowly flickered shut. Just for a few seconds. He just needed to rest.  
  
Slowly, Ratchet felt everything dissolve away. He couldn't feel the hand gripping his jaw, or the rope tied around his arms and legs. He still felt the pain though. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to see that he was lying in his bed.  
  
Carefully, he lifted himself into a sitting position, but froze halfway. The majority of his fur was covered in blood that still looked slightly wet. He raised his right arm to his neck. Gently, he touched it with a couple of fingers before pulling his limb back into his sight. Fresh red blood dyed the end of his fingertips as some of it dripped off.  
  
He cringed. Just wonderful.  
  
He exhaled as he gradually got out of bed. He walked out of his bedroom quietly, trying not to wake anyone up, as he crept to the living room to grab some nanotech.  
  
Once he was standing at a crate of the blue orbs, he lifted up the lid and grabbed a few of them before closing it again.  
  
He smashed two orbs of nanotech into his hand before rubbing it over his neck. He hissed in pain as it stung, but that feeling soon disappeared when his throat was sealed up. He then began to heal his other wounds.  
  
Once Ratchet was patched up, he stepped back to his bedroom. However, he didn't go back to sleep. Instead he grabbed his armour and began to put it on. After he was dressed, he checked to see if Clank was still hibernating, and if Alister was asleep, before he headed out of the house and jumped into Aphelion.  
  
The engine was turned on before he flew the ship out of the planet's atmosphere. He flew to Torren IV's moon and landed on it. He pulled his O2 mask over his head before climbing out of Aphelion.  
  
He walked around for a while, looking for somewhere to sit down. He found a big enough rock to perch his backside there, so he strolled over to it and sat down.  
  
Ratchet buried his head onto his arms, that were crossed over his lap, and sobbed to himself. Letting everything out.  
  
A dark figure was seen standing several feet away, watching the whole thing as he grinned triumphantly from Ratchet's misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **How long ago was it that I posted the last chapter? Honestly... Sorry it's been SO long, I had writer's block unfortunately. But here's a LONG chapter to make it up to you people!**
> 
> **I had help with this chapter from a few friends. So I wanted to say thanks to them for it! :D THANKS GUYS!**
> 
> **Also, there was a lot of information in here ._. *sighs* Could you spot any?**
> 
> **Plus, I've brought back an old character from near the start of the story! Really obviously as to who it is. It's Dr. Vitilas - seems like some people were right about him. He's looking for trouble.**
> 
> **And Hunter! Did I fool you guys there near the start when he got frustrated with Ratchet not giving in? ;D Seems like he was only acting, so there's no need to worry!**
> 
> **And poor Ratchet. Crying to himself at the end :( Hang in there buddy! Whatever you do, don't give in!**
> 
> **Have no idea when the next chapter shall be uploaded. So, I hope you enjoy this long, long chapter! :D**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Clank, etc (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Dr. Jackson, Hunter, GVE (c) Me  
> Lyrica (c) Me and ayuki-karpy**


	26. Chapter 26: Just Tell Me Why

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 26: Just Tell Me Why**  
  
Ratchet stayed on Torren IV's moon for a while longer until the tears stopped. Once they did, he gradually got up and walked back towards Aphelion. The said Lombax climbed into the ship, and pulled off his O2 mask, before leaving the moon. As he flew, he was still having a hard time trying to cope with his emotions - rubbing his cheeks dry from the tears - but managed to recollect himself.  
  
He bet Hunter was having a heck of a time watching him in this emotional state. How hysterical he must think it would be to torture someone and laugh right in their face; but he didn't, because no one had done it to him before! Ratchet didn't have the strength to beat him, not with how far all this had gone on for, not that he would do it. He was a hero, not a torturer. He wasn't that messed up in the head--  
  
 _Great. Why did I just think that? Hunter is properly hearing all of this like he normally does?_  The younger shook his head, trying to clear it out, not that it helped much anyway - his head started to pound.  _Damn headaches_.  
  
It was about five minutes later when he landed outside Alister's house. He jumped out and walked up to the front door. He sneaked back into the house and closed the door behind him without disturbing anyone who was already asleep.  
  
He stood in the living room, looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the holo-TV. It read: 3:30am. Alister would most likely be getting up in about three to four hours - he wasn't that type of person to sleep in; properly because of what happened years ago.  
  
His eyes scanned the room as if he was expecting someone to be there: but no one was. A sigh. This nightmare had to end soon - Ratchet couldn't take much more of it. Something needed to be done. Perhaps he could end it quickly, or speed up Hunter's process. What if he could please Hunter? He shivered at the thought of it. All these mixed emotions were pulling at him, trying to attract his attention but only a few seemed to come forth: sadness, scariness, and worry.  
  
An idea then popped into his head, he wasn't keen on it but it was the only thing that he could think of. Instead of going straight back into his bedroom, Ratchet went into the kitchen. He didn't need to turn the light on as it was already starting to get light outside. Emerald eyes spotted the knife rack on the window sill. The sharp tools shined, even in the dull light, as they reflected back on his big eyes, tempting him.  
  
Walking to the window, Ratchet tip-toed and stretched over to grab a knife. He took a step back and looked at the object in his grasp; the longer he held it, the more he thought it was calling out to him to use it. Eyebrows knitted together; the idea was wrong but no one else would find out if he used nanotech after, right?  
  
The younger made his went to his bedroom quietly - not wanting to wake anyone up. He clicked the door shut behind him before placing the knife on the night stand. He stripped down to his boxers - as it was a hot night - then crawled into bed, laying his head on the pillow.  
  
Emerald eyes flickered over to the murderous tool not that far away from his reach. Should he? Shouldn't he? What if someone _did_  found out about it? How would he explain? More lies? He heard that many teenagers do it if they were feeling down... or suicidal by bleeding to death. In a way he, himself, wanted to end it but, at the same time - the slightest bit - didn't. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he decided to do it.  
  
He grabbed the knife with his right hand again, placing the cold, sharp blade in his left wrist and then slicing slowly through the skin. He hissed lowly at every cut, baring his canines too, but he tried to ignore the pain as much as he could.  
  
While slowly engraving cuts in his wrists and forearms, flashbacks of previous events with Hunter filled his head as he watched the blood seep forth gently.  
  
\---  
  
 _With no pre-warning, the metal bat was slammed into Ratchet's side. Another swing onto the chest. Swing after swing. Each one a yelp of agony left the defenceless Lombax. The last swing was aimed at the other's nose. The hit wasn't hard enough to break his nose, but it was hard enough to leave a bruise and start bleeding._  
  
\---  
  
Tears started to form in his eyes as more unwanted memories slipped in his mind. The knife was placed in his other hand and then began to cut his other wrist and forearm - still hissing and groaning at the stinging pain.  
  
\---  
  
 _He let the grater smash against Ratchet's face again, however this time the swing was hard enough to knock the chair over.  
  
He gritted his teeth together as he felt blood seep out of the small, but painful, cuts on his cheeks. When he was falling to the floor as the chair got knocked over to the side, his left side of his head and face crashed against the ground, making it bleed slightly. He tried his best not to scream out in agony._  
  
\---  
  
The tears fell, soaking his cheeks once more. A final memory entered his head - the last torture 'session' he had with Hunter.  
  
\---  
  
 _Tears streamed down Ratchet's face from the pain. He couldn't do anything to fight back, but he still jerked, wanting to defend himself. He yelled out again as he felt the knife get deeper in his open neck. He could feel blood flow down his neck and run down onto his chest, soaking the fur; a lot of it dripped onto his trousers too._  
  
\---  
  
Ratchet had lost count of how many times the evil Lombax had horribly hurt him - too many. By that time, his wrists and forearms were stinging with pain as a small amount of blood dripped down his arms; however he was use to this pain by now all thanks to Hunter. He mumbled to himself, "Are you happy now? Is this what you want it to come to?" His voice was still quiet and croaky from Hunter hacking at his throat, damaging his voice box slightly.  
  
Hunter, fortunately, did not appear but he knew he was most likely watching.  
  
Gradually, his eyes began to feel heavy, seemed like sleep was catching up with him already. Too quickly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, forgetting about his cuts and the knife. The tool slipped out of his hand and dropped to the floor, out of sight of the door.  
  
 _Meanwhile in Axiom Hospital..._  
  
A knock at her office door brought her out of her paper work. She pushed her glasses up her small blue nose, and her blonde fringe was moved out of her face. "Yes? Come in." She called out, a bit annoyed due to being busy at the time.  
  
The door opened and a male Cazar doctor entered the office room. The Cazar stood at the opposite side of the desk from the female sitting down.  
  
She was a rare species called the Viric. Her skin was a medium shade of blue with dark blue-purple stripes - they were on her short pointy tail, cheeks, the corners of her eyes and down her forehead that ended just above her nose. Her eyes were pale-yellow and faded-green. Two cream coloured horns poked out of her short blond hair. She wore very professional clothing too, including a red and white tie. She was known as Zafina Magnes, head of Axiom Hospital.  
  
Her green eyes glared up at him. "What is it, Vitalis? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"My apologises, Miss. Magnes, but there is something I need to tell you." Dr. Vitalis replied. "Something about  _Jackson--_ "  
  
"Oh, please, not this again." Zafina interrupted him. "Why do you constantly make excuses to try and get my best doctor in trouble, hmm? I'm getting fed up with it. Now get back to duty, you've already wasted enough of my time."  
  
Dr. Vitalis ignored her and carried on talking. "It also has something to do with that young Lombax, the one with the Jolf infection." Oh, how he loved revenge - to try and push Jackson back down so he, himself, could be at the top of the board once again.  
  
The female Viric frowned. "'That young Lombax' you say?"  _I've already given that Cazar enough chances to fix things up, or maybe Vitalis is lying again._  She ran her hand through her hair. "Well, let's hear what you  _so importantly_  have to say. Come on, cough it up." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
He nodded and started to explain what he saw yesterday - he didn't have time to tell her as the hospital was very busy. He told her about Dr. Jackson keeping quiet about the younger's attempted attack on doctors, and telling other doctors to not speak of it, all just to protect the Lombax.  
  
Dr. Jackson was seen as a really kind person. Maybe too kind if he was risking his place in the hospital to look after the younger. He was disobeying rules whether he was being nice or not, so something must be done.  
  
"...Alright. Thank you for this information, Vitalis." A pause. "I'll talk with Jackson once he is free. You can go now." Zafina glared lightly at her paper work from what she had just been informed with to not notice Dr. Vitalis leave the room. She sat in the silence for a while longer before sighing heavily. "Oh, Mark. What have you gotten yourself into now?"  
  
 _The following morning back at Alister's house..._  
  
It was about half six in the morning when Alister got up. Ever since Tachyon's attack on the Lombaxes, about twenty or more years ago, he had never been able to sleep for a long period of time. He'd always have some kind of nightmare linked with the attack, which is why he would get up early and do things to get it off of his mind once more.  
  
Clank wasn't up yet, but would most likely be soon. At the time, he was recharging his batteries to full percent like he did every night instead of sleeping.  
  
Right now the clock read: 9am. The elder Lombax had already tidied most of the house up, finished the washing up from yesterday - him and Ratchet ended up eating late so the washing up was going to be done in the morning anyway - and polished his wrench. He was now on his way to Ratchet's room to collect the younger's dirty laundry.  
  
He quietly opened the door, careful not to wake the other up, and stepped inside the room. He spotted the unclean clothes and started to pick it all up. Once it was all grabbed, ready to be washed, Alister turned to the door. Before leaving the bedroom, his amber eyes glanced over at the sleeping younger. However what he saw made his eyes open wide in shock. The way Ratchet was sprawled out on his bed, made his cuts - and dry blood from Hunter's previous torture event - on his arms visible. Alister's mouth dropped slightly due to being speechless, but he didn't want to wake him up to talk about something like that.  
  
Without a word or sound, Azimuth simply clicked the door shut behind him and headed to the spare room to put Ratchet's laundry in the washing machine to be cleaned. Once that was done, he sat on the couch and looked down in sorrow - clearly in deep thought.  
  
It wasn't long after that Clank woke up, he walked into the living room to find the white Lombax sitting in silence. "Is something on your mind, General?" He asked, worried as he made his way to the arm chair.  
  
He looked up from his hands, and glanced at the younger's robotic friend. "N-No, nothing much..." He trailed off. He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just tired, I guess. So, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." He didn't want to tell Clank what he saw as he knew the robot would be concerned by a huge amount.   
  
Clank sat down in the arm chair as he listened to Alister's answer. He detected a lie within the other's voice but he wasn't sure why the elder would keep something from him. Maybe it was personal reasons. Nightmares perhaps? He did not question the white one's reply, instead he picked up a book from the coffee table and began to read.  
  
It was a couple hours later before Ratchet slowly woke up. He blinked a few times and then sat up, stretching his muscles in his arms. A slight pain shot down his limbs making him quickly return his arms to his sides. The pain triggered his memory in forgetting to heal the cuts with nanotech before he drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning. He immediately realized his mistake, as his dirty clothes were not seen meaning the General must have taken them to be washed, so there could have been a hundred percent chance that the other had seen the cuts and blood.  
  
It was too late now to cover it all up. His ears fell as he gradually got out of bed and changed into clean clothes. Ratchet prepared himself before placing his hand on the door's handle and twisting it to open the door. He made his way into the living room to see what Alister was making for breakfast in the kitchen. Strangely, he couldn't hear much movement or sound going on - no footsteps or chopping. Ratchet swallowed.  
  
The younger stood in the living room entrance to see Clank sitting on the arm chair, once again, reading another thick book. However this time, Alister was met on the couch instead of being in the kitchen - explained why there wasn't any sound going on.  
  
The sound of the other Lombax's voice was heard after a few minutes. "Ratchet, could you come here for a second?" He didn't even turn his head around to look at Ratchet, in fact, he didn't really move at all; he looked very tense.  
  
Step by step, the green-eyed hero made his way to the couch. He eventually sat down next to the other, looking slightly scared as he knew what was going to be coming his way. He was sitting at an angle, the same as Alister, so they could face each other easily. Hands were placed onto Ratchet's shoulders and black eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Just... Tell me... Why are you putting yourself through this?" He tried so hard to not stutter.  
  
Ratchet opened his mouth but nothing was said so he closed it again. Even if he  _did_  talk, the other two would be even more worried as his voice box was damaged - he's rather not go back to the hospital, not yet at least. He didn't have an answer, so he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, still aware of the other's looks.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting to try and get an explanation out of him, a long and shaky sigh escaped from Azimuth's mouth as he tried his best to hold back the tears. He got up without saying anything and slowly made his way to the front door, going outside and closing the door behind him. He sat down on the front step and buried his face in his hands - letting the tears fall for the first time in ages.  
  
He whispered to himself, "I'm sorry, Kaden. I know you could've done better."  
  
Clank glanced over at Ratchet who looked down at his hands in guiltiness with his ears flat against his head. It then came to him, the elder Lombax must have been worried about something to do with the younger. His sight travelled to the other's cuts on his arms. His jaw dropped, much like Alister's earlier. "Ratchet? What happened? Are you alright?" He put the book down and walked up to Ratchet, pulling at one of his trouser legs.  
  
At first he didn't reply back, until a few seconds later. He whispered, "I'm fine." He then got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower to wash off all the dried blood from Hunter's torture from last night.  
  
Clank watched his best friend move away in depression, sliding his feet along the floor - not bothering to pick them up. His tail was hanging limp, not even twitching the slightest bit. The ears were as flat as they could go, clearly showing sadness or it could be a tad bit because of tiredness, but Clank wouldn't believe that after what just happened.  
  
When the bathroom door was shut, and Ratchet was out of sight, Clank sighed. As time passed by, the young Lombax had been keeping to himself more often than normal. It was very obvious why. Nothing needed to be explained. Unless the other was keeping something locked away, however Clank did not want to talk about it as Ratchet could easily flip and loose his temper or simply break down.  
  
It had already been quite a few months now since Ratchet and Alister had been on planet Grenpud, about six months ago - he couldn't believe it had been that long. He just wished his friend would get better quickly, and soon.  
  
It was half an hour later once Ratchet was finished cleaning himself up and dressed. He stepped out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom - wanting to keep to himself and be out of everyone's way. He climbed onto his bed, and laid down on his side, looking at a couple of pictures on his night table. One of them was a picture of him and Clank smiling after their first adventure together, while the other one was of him and Alister on their last adventure when searching for Clank. Tears formed in emerald eyes as both picture frames were picked up. Ratchet held them close to his heart as he silently cried to himself, slowly drifting of to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey there people! Sorry for the late update ^^; I've been busy with things (a lot has happened so I haven't been able to upload anything in a while). And sorry this chapter is kind of shorter than the last one, but the next one shall be another long one!**
> 
> **Anyway, this chapter was a bit jumpy from going to one scene to another, but I really couldn't think how to do it any other way. But look, at new character has been added - my new OC too! I hope people don't hate her, and I think I really should have added her in earlier but she likes to keep to herself when doing work (and busy the head of a hospital must be tiring).**
> 
> **So, by now, Ratchet is showing suicidal behaviour by cutting himself (fetchmonkey gave me this idea - so I'd like to thank him for helping me with this chapter!). I've got plans for future chapters so hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker.**
> 
> **Also, Alister is getting more and more suspicious as time goes along - how long would it be until he finds out? Would he ever find out? All will be revealed in good time, so stick around for some great stuff coming up soon! Plus, I hate to say it, but it's not long before the story is finished (properly about 5-8 chapters left is they're long ones). GVE would be the first main story I've finished that I've actually really enjoyed writing, but I couldn't do it without you guys! :D**
> 
> **Right. Well, that's it, I guess. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister, Clank, Lombax species, Cazar species (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Hunter, Zafina, Dr. Vitalis, Dr. Jackson, Viric species (c) Me**


	27. Chapter 27: Stay Away From Me

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!  
  
Chapter 27: Stay Away From Me**  
  
Running. Running was all that Ratchet knew. However, no matter how much he would run, he could never get away. The nightmares pulling at him, taunting him, causing him to think reality were dreams and dreams were reality. Not that he had time to think if he was in a dream, or nightmare, as all he needed to do was run.  
  
They were coming. Coming closer. There was no high objects he could climb up, even though the environment around him seemed like a jungle - all there was were bushes, long grass, big plants, and so on. No trees. And no trees meant no safety.  
  
The young Lombax moved his legs and feet as fast as he could, still trying his best to get away from them. His ears soon picked up the sound of small, quick footsteps. So they were running too now, huh? His eyebrows knitted together in both worry and anger. They weren't going to stop unless  _he_  told them so; that damn bastard! He was starting to tick him off! For once he wasn't chasing Ratchet down, he got his little  _friends_  to do his dirty work.  
  
Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, emerald eyes grew wide as glowing red eyes were shoved into his face, sending him crashing to the floor. "AHHH!" He felt cold sharp claws digging into his back, tearing his shirt and skin open, as they were sinking in deeper. The fabric started to soak up the warm blood, the rest slivered down his back like a snake, making him shiver. A large golden paw stomped on the ground, just missing Ratchet's head, but stayed in his view.  
  
His heart raced in fear as drips of green saliva fell onto his head, it felt like acid was burning through his cap. Quiet whimpering noises escaped Ratchet's throat from the tingling pain spreading throughout his body. He felt the other front paw being placed on his head, just to keep him down, but he wouldn't dare move anyway if he had the chance.  
  
The claws of the paw on his head pierced through Ratchet's cap, just touching his skin - warning him that if he moved up, he'd get claws in his skull. The jaw of the creature was about to chomp at golden ears until a whistling sound was heard from a distance, making the creature pause. Heavier footsteps made their way to the two, stepping to the side of Ratchet.  
  
The figure whispered into the creature's long ear. " _That's enough, boy. You've done a wonderful job._ " He grinned, letting the golden creature leap off of Ratchet's back. He noticed the blood and torn clothes too. Hmph, weakling - a pathetic excuse for a soul in charge of that body when he, himself, could do much more. He raised his foot and kicked the fallen Lombax in the side, sending him flying a couple feet.  
  
Ratchet groaned in pain from the full-strengthen hit. His whole body throbbed with agony, every time he coughed waves of pain struck everywhere. He bit his lower lip. The next second, he was yanked up by his ears and was placed on his knees. When the hands retreated Ratchet decided to lift up his head. His eyes laid on his evil 'twin' and the Alpha Jolf that was sitting next to the other. Many more Jolves were seen in the background also.  
  
Hunter smirked at the glint in emerald eyes. " _It's been a while since you've seen some Jolves, hasn't it, Ratchet_?" He loved to tease the younger as much as he could. However, he knew he couldn't do much as Ratchet was sleeping during the day still. Oh, he'll just have to wait.  
  
He didn't say anything. He only started at the Jolves in fear. That was when he noticed something about the Alpha: it had a long scar running down its face, starting from the top of its head and ending at the bottom of its jaw. He then realised that when him and Alister were on Grenpud, the General shot an electric blast at the Alpha to protect him. It must be the same one, well, not completely as he was dreaming all of this.  
  
A frown touched his lips. Being ignored once again? Why don't he change that then? Taking a quick glance in the Jolf's red eyes, he nodded and let the creature take the bait. He watched as the Alpha ran up to Ratchet, knocking him flat on his back a second time.  
  
The young Lombax yelped. The dirt rubbed into his back wounds as he hit the ground causing them to sting in discomfort. His eyes were clamped shut, trying to prevent tears from falling.  _Why...? Why can't the pain stop?_  Ratchet hushed in his mind, crying within.  _What have I done to deserve this?! I... I can't do this any more! Just make it stop!_  A scratch to the cheek made Ratchet come back to his senses, and the next moment a jaw with razor sharp teeth was at his neck. He sharply gasped from the quick attack. His hands fastened onto the Jolf's ears, gripping them tightly, trying to yank the head back. He yelled out in agony. By this point most of his body was numb, he couldn't even feel himself shake.  
  
In a flash, a fist collided into the Jolf's side, near the stomach, sending it tumbling off of Ratchet once more. The yellow creature crashed into huge piles of boulders, knocking it out cold. Hunter's lips curled back to reveal his teeth in anger. " _I never said try to kill him, you stupid beast_!" Never send a Jolf to do a Lombax's work it seemed. He turned on his heel and pointed at the other creatures. " _The same goes for all of you_!"  
  
Dark ears then picked up the sound of mumbling. His crimson eyes flickered down to the messy Lombax behind him. Ratchet's neck was bleeding badly from the deep wounds; the Jolf could have possibly only wanted to inject its green venom into the other's bloodstream, but even still, the Alpha could have killed Ratchet if nothing was done.  
  
Hunter knelt to the side of Ratchet, trying to catch what he was trying to say. He concentrated on the moving lips, however, with them quivering too much he couldn't understand what it was. He frowned again. It most properly was only Ratchet in shock or being scared. Red eyes rolled at the thought of it. Always the same, nothing different.  
  
He pulled something out of his pocket, and pressed the round object into Ratchet's right hand. He bent the other's fingers so it fitted into his hand without dropping it. He narrowed his eyes at the tear-stained face. " _This does not mean we're friends. I'm not doing this for you; this is only for my behalf so nobody will find out about me. Besides_ \--" His famous grin cracked along his face. " _I cannot wait for our meeting later tonight. Don't be late, and I'll see you then_."  
  
Ratchet didn't have time to see what the evil Lombax placed into his palm as his vision faded out to black within seconds.  
  
It took a few minutes, but gradually emerald eyes flickered open, however everything was all a blob of colours and unclear. The left side of his face was warm and felt like he was resting against a pillow; he must be back in his bed in the General's house. A swallow. The majority of his body felt numb, like his neck, legs and feet, also his back. He obviously did receive damage from the nightmare that just occurred. Damn, he let his guard down from falling asleep! Again! He had to be more careful... Not that it ever worked.  
  
He shook his head clearing his mind from having an 'argument' with himself inside his head. After a while of laying very still, his vision began to recover. Everything was sharp and recognisable unlike how it was a few seconds ago.  
  
Unmistakably, the colour of blood was just about spotted on the side of his neck as he looked to the side and below. Bite marks were also noticeable through the fur. Although the wounds weren't stinging as much as they were in the nightmare, he could still feel small sharp pains whenever he moved his neck - even a little bit. His emerald eyes then travelled down to his hands, where Hunter placed an object in them before he 'passed' out in the bad dream. Eyes grew wide when he realised what it was that he was holding; even blinking a few times to make sure he was not imagining it. But it was still there in his hands.  
  
A blue glowing orb was sitting in his palms, ready to be used. Nanotech. Ratchet didn't understand as to why Hunter would give him  _nanotech_  of all things. It just did not make sense to him. It could possibly be a trick the dark Lombax was setting on him, but then again, Hunter was very angry when that Alpha Jolf attacked him so violently. So could it actually be that Hunter had a soft spot...? No, that couldn't be true. Ratchet shook his head. He didn't understand that Lombax sometimes. Hunter was properly just trying to keep him alive so he could take over his body anyway.  
  
" _I cannot wait for our meeting later tonight. Don't be late, and I'll see you then_."  
  
That voice circled his head. Fear slivered through the lithe body. Moving up into a sitting position on the bed, Ratchet glanced down at the nanotech in his hands again. A frown. He really shouldn't be using it if it came from Hunter, but what choice did he have? With a shake of a head, he cracked the nanotech into his hands and began to rub the glowing, blue liquid into the wounds.  
  
Once they were healed, the Lombax got up and walked over to the door; opening it, he stepped out and headed for the bathroom. He went to have a quick shower to wash off the blood from Hunter's previous attacks, not caring about anyone else at the time. He took off his boxers and got in the shower, starting up the water.  
  
The white Lombax finally came indoors once he pulled himself together. He acted like normal once he was in the house, stepping into the kitchen to get some dinner going. His ears picked up the sound of water running - Ratchet must be having a wash - before going to grab some ingredients to prepare for dinner later to only find that he didn't have the right food for what he wanted to cook. A sigh. He walked back through the living room and headed for the front door. "I'm just going out to get some things for dinner, Clank." He spoke up before stepping outside again to walk to his ship around the back.  
  
The robot looked up from the book he was reading, to see that he was alone like before. "Very well..." He said quietly to himself, concentrating on reading afterwards.  
  
It was about ten minutes later when every single splatter of blood was scrubbed out of his fur with the soap. Time to rinse the bubbles away. That took another few minutes. When it was all out he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Ignoring the coldness against his exploded fur, he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off.  
  
Wrapping the towel around his waist, he made his way to his bedroom again, shutting the door behind him after he was inside. He pulled out some clean clothes from the drawers, letting the towel drop down from him as he started to get dressed. Ratchet climbed onto his bed, not wanting to go into the living room, and laid there looking at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he was laying there, but it seemed like forever.  
  
However it was only about two hours, because the elder returned back home, parking the ship and locking it up before heading inside with the bought shopping. He went into the kitchen and unpacked everything, keeping what he needed out, and got straight on with making dinner. Another hour ticked ahead and the pasta and meatballs were cooked, ready to be eaten.  
  
Ratchet moved onto his left side so his back was facing the door, resting his head on one arm while the other arm laid on the pillow. A knock at his door was heard not too long after, but he didn't answer or move.  
  
Alister slowly opened the door, to notice the other laying on the bed unsure if he's asleep or not. "Ratchet?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. But seeing a twitch from the golden ears told him otherwise. He went into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, still not able to see the other's face. He placed a hand gently on the younger's shoulder. "Dinner's ready, Ratchet. So if you could--"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
White ears perked up. "What? You've got to at least eat  _something_."  
  
Emerald eyes were hidden behind eyelids, as he spoke in a more serious and darker way. "I'm. Not. Hungry."  
  
The tone of the other's voice took him by surprise, as well as shock. He retreated his hand soon after. Silence filled the room for a while before a sigh escaped a pair of lips. Black eyebrows knitted together in sorrow as he spoke quietly, sadness ringing through his voice. "A-All right..." He stood up, and escorted himself out of the bedroom, clicking the door shut behind him.  
  
The tears he had kept back finally came forth and started to soak his yellow cheeks. He buried his face into the pillow, trying to keep his sobs as quietly as possible. Ratchet mumbled to himself, "I'm sorry..." Ears lower as he slowly slid out of bed. He made his way over to the desk in the room and pulled out some paper and a pen from one of the draws. He sat down at the desk and began to write. He stayed perched there for at least thirty minutes before putting down the pen and folding the paper in half. He slipped the paper back into the draw, as well as the pen.  
  
The depressed Lombax then walked over to the chest where he kept all of this weapons when they weren't on him. He dropped to his knees and opened the chest. A hand searched for his Constructo Pistol, finding it shortly afterwards. He pulled it out of the chest and then placed the lid back down. Ratchet checked inside the weapon for ammo noticing there was a few rounds still left.  
  
Getting back up, the younger stepped back over to his bed and placed the gun underneath. He wanted to make sure he was safe - anything could happen in the middle of the night. Emeralds drifted off at something shiny in the corner of his eyes. It was the knife from when he cut himself. Ratchet cringed. It was lucky that Alister didn't see it when he came into the room. His hand picked up the sharp kitchen tool and then placed it on top of the night table. He got back up again and stepped over to the chest of draws this time, taking out an old shirt; it was Azimuth's as this was his guest room but he surely wouldn't know. He grabbed the knife and wrapped it up in the shirt, placing it under the chest of draws out of view.  
  
For extra safety, the Lombax striped down to his boxers again and started to put his Holoflux armour on bit by bit. Once everything was on him, he onlined the armour so it glowed blue and laid back down onto the bed. He sighed. He had to come prepared for these "sessions" of Hunter's because there could be any surprise around the corner.  
  
He stared at the ceiling like many times before, wanting time to pass by quickly. He wondered what was going to happen that night. Has that evil Lombax planned something bad for him... or, well... really bad? Another sigh escaped the lips. His thoughts travelled to his friends. If Hunter ever laid a hand on them... He growled. He'd never let that happen. Not ever.  _I must protect them... Even if it costs me my life... I'd rather die than them..._  
  
"...Okay, thank you..." Alister put the phone down and collapsed into the couch, sighing heavily. He was just talking to Dr. Jackson about Ratchet not eating and avoiding everyone again. The Cazar sounded rather worried over the phone. The doctor said that the younger's health was getting worse as the days went by. It was obvious, yes, but it was something that needed to be sorted out as soon as possible.   
  
The conversation then moved onto the Lombax due to have another therapy session with Lyrica the following morning, however this time it would be in her office in Meridian City. Alister said he'd drop Ratchet off as well as pick him up after, and then thanked Dr. Jackson before both of them hanged up.  
  
White ears drooped slightly. Nothing was going down the "better" path for Kaden's son. He could only watch as the golden one suffered in silence. He felt so terribly helpless, and it was killing him; he wanted to support the other in every way. Any way. But nothing seemed to work. He exhaled out of his nose, looking down at his feet.  
  
Clank glanced up from his history book and over at the elder. "Everything will be fine. The doctors are trying their best to cure Ratchet. It will just take time. He will go back to his normal self in good time. Just be patient."  
  
"I sure hope so..."  
  
"Uuuurgh..." His eyes slowly flickered open, however everything was pretty much blurry at first. After blinking a few more times, things cleared up and he realised what was going on around him. Most of the room was dark, much like in a previous torture attack, but was only light on him. When his senses came back to him, he noticed that he was chained to the floor, he could feel a coldness on his waist, elbows, wrists, ankles, knees, tail, and neck - even his fingers and thumbs so his palms were sticking up at the ceiling.  
  
Shortly after, a pair of booted feet where in the corner of his eye's view. Moving his eye sight up, as he couldn't move his head very well because of the chain around his neck, he was met with a pair of red eyes glaring down at him. Ratchet narrowed his eyes and bared his canines. "Hunter..." He growled lowly in a dangerous tone. Before the other had a chance to speak, Ratchet carried on. "Why did you help me before?" He just would like to know why the evil one would do that.  
  
Hunter smirked. " _Like I said before; it wasn't for you but me_."  
  
Another growl. "That can't be the reason why!"  
  
With a swing of a leg, his foot collided into Ratchet's side. " _Well. Seems like you have to stick with it_." He retreated his leg. His tail fluff twitched a little in excitement for what was to come.  
  
The golden Lombax swallowed, mumbling under his breath quietly. "Bastard..." Not a second later a foot stomped heavily onto his seized tail.  
  
" _Heard that_."  
  
A yell clawed out from his throat in pain as his body tensed. He could feel tears already form in the corner of his eyes, but wouldn't let them fall... At least not yet. He then exhaled out of his nose to keep himself calm, and not fall into the trap of being beaten again. However, Hunter was more than keen to get started on the main torture. He pulled out two long, thick nails and a hammer from one of his pockets before crouching down near Ratchet's left side, facing his hand. Without speaking, he got one of the nails and placed the sharp point on the other's palm. His ruby eyes glanced at the Lombax, a smug grin appearing over his face. Hunter's other hand, with the hammer in it, was raised and then slammed back down onto the nail exactly without missing, shoving it half way into Ratchet's open palm.  
  
Another scream of agony exited his mouth, getting louder as the dark Lombax repeated the same thing to his other hand. He bit his lower lip.  _Not this again..._  
  
Hunter stood up, dropping the hammer inches away from the younger's face. He hovered his right foot over the nail sticking out of Ratchet's right hand and slowly pressed the nail down, twisting his foot around slightly to make it more painful. Once the top of the nail reached the other's palm, he moved his foot away and stepped over to the other hand.  
  
Again, he hovered his foot over the nail in Ratchet's left hand, but this time he did something different... and quicker. He stomped his foot down onto the nail, forcing it further into the palm; luckily not crushing any bones in the hand when the sole of his foot heavily hit.  
  
After shouting out once more, quiet whimpers left his mouth from the discomfort of pain. The tears still weren't aloud to fall.  His limbs shivered, even though he was familiar with the torture.  
  
" _This isn't even the start, you pathetic piece of crap, so get use to it_!" Hunter spat down, glaring at Ratchet. What a pointless soul to be living in this existence - a waste of space.  
  
A mumble escaped his mouth. "M-m-monster..." Prevents the tears from falling by clenching his eyes shut, as well as biting his lower lip to stop the sobs.  
  
" _Weakling_!" He hissed, baring his canines and letting his ears fall flat against his head.  
  
The younger felt a sudden rage build up within his body; blood boiling. "Stop this madness then! You'll never understand this pain I go through! You're just a blind, crazy soul hungry for a body of its own! When you know that I'm not going to give up for you! Not now! Not ever!" He wouldn't ever let the evil Lombax take over; to take advantage. He was a hero. He couldn't allow it. He had to protect the innocent from danger. He couldn't give up. Never. Give. Up.  
  
A frown hushed across dark lips. That was how it was going to be, hmm? So be it. Without a word or sound, Hunter sat on top of Ratchet. A hand grabbed the other's collar, as the other was placed on the floor to give him support as he lowered his upper body. " _You're lying... Not only to me, but yourself..._ " He harshly whispered into golden ears. " _You know for a fact that I will and shall have your body; you just can't admit it, can you_?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" _So I thought_."  
  
The darker Lombax slowly pulled out a knife from his pocket. He noticed the other's face expressions. " _Why the long face_?" Red eyes took a quick glance at the knife. " _Aren't you happy to see this? No? Well..._ " His eyelids lowered slightly. " _Don't worry... I have the perfect solution..._ "  
He took note of green eyes opening wide and pupils shrinking small. " _Just for you..._ " An evil grin appeared on his face, raising the knife to his own lips, letting it rest upon them. " _Let's put a smile on that face_."  
  
Everything what he said scared Ratchet to the core. W-What was he going to do? Knowing him, anything could happen. His question was soon answered by the knife lowering down to his face instead this time. The tip of the knife touched one of the corners of his mouth, pressing into the skin. He hissed as his nerves twitched at the small, but sharp, pains.  
  
The blade started to move shortly after, cutting the skin along the way. It was directed up his face, curving slightly, until it reached half way on his cheek. The process was repeated on the other side of his face before the dangerous weapon was lifted away from him.  
  
" _Ah, that's a_  lot  _better than before_!" He chuckled in amusement, cleaning the blood off the knife onto the younger's armour. He lightly grabbed the material on the other's chest. " _Hmm... This won't do... I can't work with all this in the way. One way to solve it_."  
  
Hunter scrunched up the armour in his fist and then cut the knife right through it, slicing it open. He began to cut the fabric away, ripping it sometimes to get it off quicker. Even the protection pads were unbuckled and thrown off and out of the way. He ignored the other's squirming as he continued to take off the Holoflux armour until Ratchet was left in his boxers. " _There! Now I have more skin to work on_!" His famous grin split along his lips.  
  
The golden Lombax shivered from the damp, coldness of the air and ground. He put his armour on for a reason, to protect him and reduce Hunter's attacks, but obviously things worked differently in these dreams... well, nightmares to be exact.  
  
Emerald eyes watched as a glass bottle was moved into sight. He didn't like where this was going. Something that could easily be broken mixed with Hunter was never good.   
 _Never._  
Before he could think about anything else, the bottle was smashing over the side of Ratchet's face - twisting his neck horribly - snapping his head to the side from the force. He gritted his teeth together, groaning as his whole head throbbed. He coughed out blood as more drizzled down his chin and jawline.  
  
The broken neck of the glass bottle was moved onto the golden one's exposed chest, slowly piercing through the skin - taking his time - and dragged it down the other's body. Hunter's eyes flickered with excitement as low moans were heard from his victim; like music to his ears. Once the bottle reached the bottom of the stomach, it was pulled back up towards the chest area but this time going really quickly to produce more sharp pains.  
  
The evil Lombax slid down to Ratchet's legs. Getting on with the job as soon as possible, the shattered bottle was raised above his head before being quickly lowered, shoving the object in hand deep in the right leg.  
  
A loud scream was torn out of his throat. The tears finally falling down, and soaking his face; burning the cuts in his cheeks. His ears quivered as he felt the bottle being pulled out of his limb. His leg started to feel numb but warm tingling pricks, as if he got pins-and-needles, began to spread up his leg.  
  
The broken glass bottle was thrown carelessly to the side, smashing into pieces again. His hands balled up into fists, and started to land many heavy punches around Ratchet's face after climbing onto his chest again.   
  
The hits caused his nose and inside of his mouth to bleed; the vile, coppery taste was unpleasant. His vision ended up going blurry, knocking stars into view. In a short period of time, Ratchet's face was swollen in places like around his eyes - making it hard to see - and around his cheeks area. The pain was uncomfortable and causing him distress as he whimpered.  
  
He stopped his punching, getting off of Ratchet and moved into the darkness. It was only a few seconds later that he stepped back into the light. However, he came back holding a bucket with steam coming from the top. He moved closer to the other and looked down at him, grinning once more at the blood covered Lombax.   
  
" _Oops. Look who's made a mess, allow me to... wash it off_."  
  
The streaming substance in the bucket was thrown all over the other, making him yell out in agony - his back arched, but the rest of his body didn't move thanks to the chains holding him down - as the heat clawed and burned at his wounds. It felt like extremely, hot, boiling water - most properly knowing Hunter. The intense heat sunk into his open cuts, merging with the blood; the now-red-water ran off of Ratchet's body, washing the wet blood away. He coughed and gasped a few times, struggling to breathe, as the water's fiery temperature made his throat feel tight.  
  
Ruby eyes watched the younger battle against the heat, but frowned when emerald eyes were sealed shut. Did he seriously think he had finished playing? Time to crush his hopes. " _Don't think this is over yet, Ratchet_." He circled around the younger, hands behind his back, staring down at him.  
  
His eyes snapped open again.  _Crap_. This was not good. No, no, no. No! He was meant to wake up! After he closes his eyes, he's meant to freaking wake up! Why wasn't that happening?! His heart raced in panic, only slightly taking notice of his now-sore body.  
  
The evil Lombax turned his back on Ratchet, grabbing something out of his pocket, before facing him again. This time, a needle was in hand; a needle filled with glowing, green goo. A certain  _type_  of goo.   
The golden Lombax's pupils shrunk to pin-points having a very good feeling that he knew what that green stuff was. His bottom lip trembled in fear as his body shook.  
  
" _You know what this is_?" Hunter asked, smirking. Silence again. He turned his nose up slightly. " _Hmph... It's Jolf goo - their virus... Infection. The very thing that circulates around your body - in your bloodstream. You can't escape from it; no matter how hard you try. It'll always find you_."  
  
He stepped closer to Ratchet as the other glanced at, not him, but the needle in anxiety. Sweat was easily seen running down golden fur on pretty much every part of his body. Taking note, again, on this, he slowly knelt down to the side of the younger. He picked up the knife once more and gradually sliced fur away on his right arm, just nipping the skin. Once a nice patch of wet fur was gone, he gripped the arm tightly, causing a flinch from the other. The sharp point of the needle was placed onto Ratchet's skin; a few seconds later and the thick needle was pushed through into the arm.  
  
To prevent him from screaming again, he bit his lower lip hard which began to bleed quickly. He could clearly feel the needle in his arm and the liquid being squeezed inside his body. He jerked, twisted, and shuffled on the floor under the chains as the goo felt like acid. Every single particle of the venom was felt flying through his blood; it made his muscles tense right up and his heart beat faster. That feeling again. Just like LAST time. The memories pulled at him, called for him; wanting him to remember what it was like - how it felt.  
  
Flashbacks hit him; a gasp jumping off his tongue. His head throbbed as everything collided together, merging with each other. They were thrown towards him, scaring him, making him shiver in fear. It was horrible. Even with his eyes open he could still see it all happening right before him.  
  
Hunter noticed these actions, but said nothing about it; only chuckling in amusement - knowing exactly what was going through that head. He took the needle out and stood up. He saw more tears run down the other's cheeks making him laugh loudly at Ratchet for being so weak. He kicked the Lombax in the side like before and then crouched down beside him again. His well-known grin appeared on his face again. " _I think that's enough for one night_." He looked up and down Ratchet's body. " _Yes. Most definitely_."  
  
A hand was laid over his green eyes, letting reality come fast. Not that he cared; he just wanted to get out of this place.  
  
His eyes snapped right open once more. Flickering everywhere around the room, checking if he was where he thought he was. His vision cleared up and saw that he, indeed, was in Alister's guest room. Glancing down, he noticed all the wounds embedded into him - that were luckily not bleeding any more - and shivered at the sight. He was a mess.  
  
A sigh. Time to get cleaned up it seemed. Ratchet gently threw the covers off his legs, before swinging them off the side of the bed and placing the bottom of his feet on the floor. He got up, but did sway a little, and gradually made his way to the living room.  
  
He opened his bedroom door silently, and stepped down the hallway, reaching the living room in a matter of seconds. His head was still pounding from everything that happened before he woke up from the nightmare. He tried to forget about it and walked over to the crate of nanotech.  
  
Amber eyes appeared through the darkness, still looking a bit tired. Damn, his throat felt dry. Better get a glass of water or something. Azimuth chucked the covers off him and got off the bed. He opened his door and started to head to the kitchen.  
  
Golden hands stumbled around trying to find the switch to turn the small lamp on to see rather than search in the darkness. Ah! There it was! Pressing it, light was emerged into the room; lighting up most of the corner where the nanotech was. He lifted up the lid, and pulled out an orb of the blue substance, closing the crate after.  
  
Alister rubbed his neck slightly. "I need something fast." He got to the end of the hallway and noticed light coming through from the living room. "Huh...?" He stepped into the room to see what was going on to only see Ratchet - a badly hurt Ratchet at that. His jaw dropped at the marks on the other's body. "R-Ratchet...?"  
  
He froze. His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned around to see a very worried elder Lombax. He stared like a deer in headlights and stood absolutely still for a few long minutes.  
  
He raised a hand outwards. "Ratchet, what happened to you? Who did this?"   
  
The younger flinched at the General's movement. He couldn't stay here any longer; he had to get out. Breaking into a run, he swung the front door open and sprinted away from the house; ignoring the yells of concern from the other. He completely forgot that he was only in his boxers, but he didn't care at the time. His untreated cuts were screaming at him to stop, but he wouldn't listen; running was all that mattered now.  
  
Ratchet ran on the edge of the path, just so he could hide behind rocks or whatever if anyone saw him. It felt like he had been running for days on end but he couldn't stop. Not long after, his foot slipped and he fell down a ditch. He rolled and rolled and rolled, getting quicker and quicker. It took him a while but he finally reached the bottom, however he was covered in dirt and dust; it even got into every single wound, making them sting worse.  
  
He looked down in his hands to see that the nanotech hadn't broken in the fall. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he smashed the healing orb into his hands; smothering the substance over each cut, doing the most important ones encase he didn't have enough.  
  
He got lucky and managed to seal them all. Too bad his body still ached. He slid onto his side, wrapped his arms around himself as he tail clung around his ankles, and cried the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OMG, been SOOOOOOO long since I've written some GVE related stuff. :S Like over two months or so. But it's a long chapter, so hopefully that made it up. I split this chapter down into four parts to make it easier to write, and it's very obvious where the splits are (well I think so).  
>  But anyway, here it is at last. Hope you enjoy. If you wanna ask me anything, please do. :)  
> I'll catch you peeps in the next chapter... whenever that is...**
> 
> **Ratchet, Alister Azimuth, Clank, Lombax species, Cazar species (c) Insomniac Games  
>  Hunter, Dr. Jackson, Jolf species (c) Me  
> Lyrica (c) Me & Ayuki-Karpy**

**Author's Note:**

> **I was working on a little short story ages ago and couldn't be asked to finish it! But then I could months later! XD**
> 
> **Oh by the way just to let you know. Jolves are my own species, they are electric wolves. They shot lightning bolts from their mouths at their prey from a far distance away. But if their prey is close up, they could just their very shape teeth to rip it into shreds in seconds. Their fur is like a sandy yellowy colour.**
> 
> **The Planet Grenpud is my own too. The planet is filled with forests, swamps and caves. Only the Jovles, Tetramites and other creatures lived there. It's kinda like a backwater planet, no civilised people lived on Grenpud. In space the planet looks full of life and attraction. But when you land there, you'll be in a death trap.**


End file.
